Akatsuki plusz 5 iskolás lány egyenlő Világuralom?
by Moonlightkittypaw
Summary: Az öt legnagyobb, legősibb ninja klán leszármazottai birtokolják azt az erőt, mellyel a világ felett korlátlan hatalmat gyakorolhatnak. Sok ember vágyik e hatalomra, de csak egy szervezetnek adatik meg, hogy megszerezze. Ekkor a történet elkezdődik.
1. Töri óra és Akatsuki

Az öt legnagyobb, legősibb ninja klán leszármazottai birtokolják azt az erőt, mellyel a világ felett korlátlan hatalmat gyakorolhatnak

_Írta:__ Grimmjawfangirl5 és Moonlightkittypaw _

_Naruto__:©Masashi Kishimoto_

_Az ötletet egy töri órai élmény alkotta meg..._

_Akatsuki + 5 iskolás lány Világuralom?_

_Az öt legnagyobb, legősibb ninja klán leszármazottai birtokolják azt az erőt, mellyel a világ felett korlátlan hatalmat gyakorolhatnak. Sok ember vágyik e hatalomra, de csak egy szervezetnek adatik meg, hogy megszerezze. Ekkor a történet elkezdődik._

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**Az a nap is átlagosan indult, akárcsak a többi. Semmi olyan nem volt a napirendemben, ami szokatlan lett volna, és úgy tűnt, ez így is marad. Tévedtem.**

**Egy keddi nap volt. A barátnőimmel, Rékával, Domival és Anikóval jól elbolondoztunk, de aztán jött… a törióra. Előző hétről több oldalnyi anyag volt feladva és bevallom őszintén, én nem sokat tanultam, így a szünetet a füzet tanulmányozásával töltöttük, akárcsak a többiek.**

**Az egész úgy indult, mint más órák. Egy különbséggel: a levegő szikrázott a feszültségtől. Mindenki a tanárt szuggerálta, míg végül elhangzott az ítélet: László Eszter. A megmenekültek nagyot sóhajtottak, én pedig unaloműző tevékenységként elkezdtem a füzetembe rajzolgatni, és láttam, hogy Réka, vagyis Mieko is ugyanezt teszi. Mindketten animebolondok vagyunk és van egy kis animés „klubunk", ahol mindenkinek megvan a saját, japán neve.**

**Miközben épp szenvedtem a rajzommal, végigfutott a hátamon a hideg és tiszta libabőr lettem. Ilyen érzést még soha nem tapasztaltam, de olyan volt, mintha valaki figyelne. Egy gombóc formálódott a torkomban. Letettem a ceruzámat és megnyugtatásképp közelebb húzódtam az ablakhoz, hogy a friss levegő az arcomat érje. Ekkor vettem észre, és nem hittem a szememnek. Egy hullafehér arc, fekete hajjal keretezve közeledett felénk. Orochimaru feje bezúgott az ablakon és Mieko-t vette célba, de nem volt lehetősége a támadásra, mivel egy töriatlasz csapódott bele a képébe, az én hathatós segítségemmel. Először teljesen lefagytam, agyamban egy kérdés lebegett: „Ez most komolyan Orochimaru?"**

**Amikor azonban észrevettem, hogy felénk jön a másodperc töredéke alatt felkaptam az első, kezem ügyébe eső tárgyat.**

**Mikor megbizonyosodtam arról, hogy Orochimaru visszaszállt oda, ahonnan jött, becsaptam az ablakot. Épp ültem volna le, mikor észrevettem, hogy mindenki engem bámul. Kita, vagyis Domi szólalt meg először:**

**- Az… az az egyik szereplő volt… abból a meséből… igaz?**

**Nem tudtam mit felelni. A töritanár számonkérően nézett rám, és szinte tudtam, mit fog kérdezni: "Ismered azt a furcsa kinézetű férfit?"**

**Az Eszter még mindig az ablakot bámulta üveges szemmel. Tudtam, hogy ő biztosan felismerte Orochimarut. Mielőtt azonban bárki megszólalhatott volna, a csendet hangos kopogás törte meg. Az osztály egy emberként fordult az ablak felé, ahol a párkányon ott guggolt egy férfi. A szívem kihagyott egy ütemet. Vörös, kócos, rövid haj, mézbarna szemek… Nagyot nyeltem. Én tudtam, ki ez az ember. Teóriámat a köpenye is alátámasztotta: fekete alapon, fehér körvonalú, vörös felhők. Vagyis ő nem lehet más, mint… Akasuna no Sasori.**

**Sejtettem, hogy a mellettem ülő Mieko-nak is elállt a szava.**

**- Danna, ne szarakodj már annyit! – ordította valaki odakintről, amit egy robbanás követett. Sasori az ablak maradványaival együtt berepült a terembe, végigcsúszott az asztalon, leütve egyúttal a töritanárt, végül landolt a másik oldalon egy puffanás és egy hangos „AU" közepette.**

**Ekkor tört ki a pánik. Mindenki menekült volna kifelé, ezért egymáson is áttapostak, de nem mertek elmenni Sasori előtt, aki nehézkesen feltápászkodott és villogó tekintettel nézett az ablakban megjelenő szöszi akatsukisra.**

**-Deidara… - sziszegte – ezért még kinyírlak.**

**-Bocsi, Danna. – mentegetőzött Deidara.**

**-Erre most nincs időnk. – szólalt meg mögöttük egy mély hang. Itachi. Ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy ott van még Hidan és Pein is. Hidan vállán egy ernyedt test himbálódzott. Elhűlve vettem tudomásul, hogy az Kumiko, a fogadott anyukám. Emellett két ájult alakot is láttam a lábainál, de őket nem ismertem fel elsőre. A bensőmet teljesen elárasztotta a düh és megindultam Hidan felé, Mieko-val együtt.**

**Nem sokáig jutottunk, mivel egy villanás, és Mieko-t felkente a falra Itachi. Én sem maradtam sokáig állva, ugyanis valaki elkapott és felkerültem a tanári asztalra, vízszintes testhelyzetben. Csak egy kicsit roppant meg a vállam, de az adrenalin miatt nem éreztem. Még a kisujjamat sem tudtam megmozdítani, olyan hirtelen történt minden. Egy kéz pihent a mellkasomon, nagyjából a kulcscsontom magasságában. Nem éreztem fenyegetőnek, hiszen nem fojtogatott, de elég jó helyen volt ahhoz, hogy visszanyomjon, ha ficánkolnék. **

**Egyszercsak a kéz gazdája, Sasori hajolt fölém. Teljesen belevesztem a világos, mézbarna szemeibe, és a külvilág zajait sem érzékeltem. Nem tudtam elfordítani a tekintetemet és a felsőmön keresztül is éreztem, hogy milyen meleg a tenyere.**

**Áhítatos csendben szemléltük egymást, én enyhén kiszolgáltatottan, ráadásul a helyzetünk is elég… khm, félreérthető volt. Egyszercsak egy hang törte meg a varázst:**

**- Most ráugrasz és megkeféled, vagy elvisszük? – hát persze, hogy Hidannak kellett valamit benyögnie. Én olyan vörös lettem, mint a főtt rák és még Sasori is elpirult, de azt csak én láttam. Hirtelen felegyenesedett, összehúzta a szemöldökét és lenézett rám.**

**- Elvisszük… egyelőre. – nem tudtam, hogy ez mit jelent, vagy minek kellünk mi neki, de hogy nekünk az nem fog tetszeni az tuti.**

**Egy vörös villanás vonta el a figyelmemet Sasori-ról, és volt szerencsém belenézni Itachi Mangekyou Sharingan-jába. Pillanatokon belül beburkolt a sötétség.**

**- Yumi! Yumi! – „Valaki szólongat. De ki? És merre van?"**

**- YUMI! – felpattant a szeme és nehezen, de sikerült fókuszálnom Mieko arcára. Pislogtam egyet-kettőt.**

**- Jól vagy? – kérdezte. – Már nagyon aggódtunk miattad.**

**- Kik? – ültem fel, és láttam, hogy ott van Sachiko, Reiko és Kumiko is. Elmosolyodtam, látva, hogy élnek és jól vannak.**

**- Veletek mi történt? – kérdeztem Sachiko-ékat.**

**- Hát… - kezdte Sachiko – ültünk az órán, egyszercsak berobbant az ablak és ott volt Itachi, meg Deidara.**

**- Teljesen lefagytunk, így persze nem tudtunk védekezni a Mangekyou ellen. – folytatta Reiko.**

**- És itt ébredtünk fel. – fejezte be Sachiko. – Pontosabban Mieko keltett fel minket.**

**- Engem is. – szólt közbe Kumiko.**

**- De hát… téged is a Mangekyou ütött ki, nem? – néztem kérdően barátnőmre.**

**- Nem. Nem fogott rajtam a Sharingan. Engem a tábla ütött ki.**

**- De hogyhogy nem fogott rajtad? – szólt közbe Reiko. – Az hogy lehet?**

**- sóhaj Könnyebbet, kettőt.**

**- És egyáltalán minek hoztak el minket? – töprengtem hangosan. – Mi hasznuk van abból, ha elrabolnak öt diáklányt?**

**- Ha megengeditek, elmagyaráznám. – szólalt meg hirtelen egy hang. Mindegyikőnk arra kapta a fejét. Most fogtam csak fel a környezetemet. Egy nagy „szobában" voltunk, rideg, párától nedves kőfalakkal körülvéve és az egyik falba bele volt mélyesztve egy nagy ajtó.**

**Az ajtóban ott állt Pein és mögötte a többi Akatsuki tag. Kisame jött be utolsónak és bezárta az ajtót.**

**Pein észrevette, hogy a kijáratot bámulom, és kárörvendően elmosolyodott.**

**- Ne is álmodj róla. Felesleges. Innen nem juttok ki az engedélyem nélkül.**

**Nos, úgy hallottam, kíváncsiak vagytok, hogy miért is hoztunk ide benneteket. Ezt is el fogom mondani. De először is… szeretnék egy-két dolgot megtudni. Arról, hogy mennyire is vagytok tisztában a helyzettel. Hidan! Hozd… - Kumiko-ra mutatott – mondjuk őt.**

**- B meg, már megint engem ugráltat. – mormogott Hidan. Pein elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést. A fehér hajú halhatatlan felrántotta ültéből Kumiko-t és Pein felé lökte, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy fogadott anyukám majdnem elesett.**

**- Egy kicsit óvatosabban nem lehetne?! – förmedt rá Hidanra, aki kifejezéstelen arccal fogta le a karjait, és Pein felé fordította. Mint egy hivatásos börtönőr.**

**- Nem.**

**- Nos, hogy hívnak? – kezdett bele a vezér.**

**- Fujiwara Kumiko. De mi ez az e… - nem tudta folytatni, mivel Hidan befogta a száját. Nekem ökölbeszorult a kezem, ennek láttán. Ez Pein figyelmét sem kerülte el.**

**- Úgy látom, jobb, ha rajtatok tartjuk a szemünket. – intett a fejével, mire mindegyikőnk mögé odaállt egy-egy akatsuki-s, nehogy bármivel is próbálkozzunk.**

**- Rendben, akkor folytassuk. – fordult ismét Kumiko felé Pein. – Tudsz arról, hogy kik vagyunk?**

**- Honnan kéne tudnom? – „Értem, szóval játsszuk el a boldog tudatlant."**

**- Hmm… Nem erre a válaszra számítottam. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy mind az öten tudjátok a választ. – nézett ránk. Nem bírtam ezt a feszültséget.**

**- Na jó, és ha tudjuk, hogy ti vagytok az Akatsuki, akkor mi van?? – tört ki belőlem. Kaptam is Kumiko-tól egy rendreutasító pillantást. De úgy tűnt, hogy Pein pontosan ezt várta.**

**- Mennyit tudsz a chakráról? – szegezte barátnőmnek az újabb kérdést.**

**- Nem sokat. – a narancssárgás hajú vezér összehúzta a szemöldökét.**

**- Úgy látszik, nincs más választásom, mint elmagyarázni.**

**A chakra a testi és a szellemi energiából keletkezik. A megfelelő chakrairányítás az alapja a helye jutsuhasználatnak. A chakra… - hogy ezek után a magyarázat hogyan folytatódott, halvány lila segédfogalmam sincs, az agyam feladta a küzdelmet, hogy megjegyezze.**

**- Szóval, ez lenne a chakra rövid magyarázata. És most… hadd kérdezzek még valamit. Tisztában vagy vele, hogy neked van-e chakrád?**

**- Most mire akar kilyukadni? Honnan tudjam, hogy van-e? Mi vagyok én? Ninja?**

**- Rendben. Ennyi elég is lesz. Leülhetsz. Most pedig… Sasori, őt. – megfagyott a vér az ereimben. Most nekem kell Pein elé állnom? Öt méterről is elég félelmetes, hát még félről! Azonban nem volt sok választásom, mivel a mögöttem álló Sasori kényszerített, hogy menjek és mikor megálltam a vezér előtt, követte Hidan példáját, és lefogta a karom.**

**- Mi a neved?**

**- Ku- Kurokawa Yumi. – egy kicsit dadogtam. Kihozta belőlem a Rin'negan látványa.**

**- Tőled is megkérdezem, mennyit tudsz a chakráról?**

**- A nagy semmit. – „Rohadj meg!"**

**- Rendben, akkor elmagyarázom. A chakra a…**

**- Most megint végig akarod mondani az egészet? Semmi újat nem fogsz tőlünk hallani, kivéve a nevün… - Sasori befogta a számat, és nem hagyta befejezni a mondatot.**

**- Hagyd, Sasori. – szólt Pein, összehúzott szemmel. – Engedd el. **

**Akkor kedves hölgyek, megtudhatnám a nevüket? Látom már, hogy így semmire sem jutunk.**

**- Asukai Mieko.**

**- Horiuchi Sachiko.**

**- Kuroda Reiko.**

**- Nagyszerű. Most pedig elmondanám az itttartózkodásotok okát.**

**Nem olyan régen, a birtokunkba került egy kifejezetten értékes információkat tartalmazó tekercs. Sajnos ezt a tekercset később a konohai ninjáknak is sikerült elolvasniuk, így nem mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik ismerik a tekercs tartalmát.**

**Ebbe a tekercsbe egy ősrégi jóslat volt lejegyezve, mely öt bizonyos ninjáról szól. Pontosabban az öt legnagyobb ninja klán leszármazottairól, akiknek olyan erő van a birtokukban, mellyel uralmuk alá hajthatják az egész világot.**

**- És hogy jövünk mi a képbe? – szakította félbe Reiko. – Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy…**

**- De, pontosan. Ti öten vagytok azok, akiknek a segítségével uralhatjuk a világot.**

**- Ez nagyon izgalmas, meg érdekes… - mondtam – de szerintem tévedtek. Mi nem vagyunk ninják. Arról se tudok, hogy egy ninja klánból származnék. Honnan veszed, hogy pont mi vagyunk az az öt?**

**- Ti voltatok ott, abban a világban az egyetlenek, akiknek chakra áramlott a testében.**

**- Biztos. Én akkor sem hiszem.**

**- Azon pedig, hogy nem vagytok ninják, könnyen segíthetünk. Ki fogunk titeket képezni.**

**- Egyébként, visszatérve a tekercshez… az miért fontos, hogy a konohai ninják is olvasták? – szólt közbe Kumiko.**

**- Természetesen azét, mert ők is megpróbáltak volna titeket megszerezni, ha mi nem érünk oda időben.**

**- És miből gondolod, hogy együtt fogunk veletek működni? – kérdezte Sachiko.**

**- Két választásotok van: vagy együttműködtök, vagy meghaltok.**

**- De… - jutott eszembe – mi vagyunk azok, akik segíthetnek neked megszerezni az egész világot. Így ha nem is működünk együtt, te akkor se ölsz meg minket.**

**- Ne dédelgess hiú reményeket. Ha ellenálltok, nem lesztek többé használhatók, vagyis nem lesz szükség rátok. – nagyot nyeltem. Ebben igaza volt. Azt hittem, szembefordíthatom a saját szavaival, de rossz emberrel kezdtem.**

**- Emellett van még egy okunk arra, hogy miért vagytok itt. – Mind az öten felnéztünk rá. A földön ültünk és kényelmetlenül hátra kellett feszíteni a nyakunkat. – Szeretnénk biztosítani az Akatsuki második generációját, ha minket véletlenül megölnének.**

**Több másodpercbe beletelt, míg megértettem szavainak a lényegét.**

**- NA, AZT MÁR NEM!! – pattantam fel.**

**- NEM VAGYUNK TENYÉSZLOVAK!! – kiabált Mieko.**

**- NE IS ÁLMODJATOK RÓLA!! – kelt ki magából az egyébként általában nyugodt Kumiko.**

**- Muszáj ordítanotok? – kérdezte még mindig higgadtan Pein. Úgy tűnt, számított erre a reakcióra és fel is készült rá.**

**- Akkor sem tehetitek ezt velünk! – vettem lejjebb a hangerőt.**

**- Jelen pillanatban bármit megtehetünk veletek. – na, ez hatott. Rögtön lenyugodtunk, és próbáltunk nem Pein-re nézni. – Így mindjárt más. Azt hiszem, jobb, ha ezt a témát egy ideig nem bolygatjuk, nem igaz, hölgyek? – feszült csönd. – Térjünk át a kiképzésetekre. – nagyot sóhajtottam. – Mind az öten két Akatsuki taggal lesztek együtt, ők fognak megtanítani benneteket először az alapokra, majd arra, amit jónak gondolnak. Nem szeretném, ha bármelyikőtök is megpróbálna elszökni. Mindjárt megkapjátok a szükséges felszerelést, de előbb elmondom, hogy ki kivel lesz.**

**Kumiko-san lesz Hidannal és Kakuzu-val, (B meg, miért pont én?!) Mieko-san Itachi-val és Kisame-val, (Hn.) Sachiko-san Zetsu-val és Tobival, (Miért versz istenem, miért??/ De jó! .) Yumi-san Deidara-val és Sasori-val, Reiko-san pedig velem és Konannal. Most pedig megkapjátok a szükséges dolgokat. – azzal sarkonfordult és elviharzott. Zetsu és Tobi odaadtak nekünk egy-egy hátizsákot. Nyúltam az egyikért, de hirtelen fájdalom nyilallt a bal vállamba, valószínűleg az asztallal való találkozás eredményeként. Egyre jobban lüktetett és felszisszentem. A barátnőim aggódva néztek rám.**

**- Yumi, jól vagy? – kérdezte Mieko.**

**- Persze, csak kiugrott a vállam. – szűrtem a fogam között a szavakat. Hirtelen egy kezet éreztem a vállamon. Hátrafordultam és megláttam Sasori-t.**

**- Fáj? – kérdezte kifejezéstelen arccal.**

**- Nem, szórakozásból csinálom, hát persze, hogy fáj!**

**- Ne mozdulj.**

**- Mié… ÁÁÁ!! – pillanatok alatt a csuklómnál fogva visszarántotta a csontot eredeti helyzetébe.**

**- Miért csináltad? – kérdeztem, mikor képes voltam beszélni.**

**- Nincs szükségünk se sérültekre, se nyafogókra. – mondta, majd a többiekkel együtt elhagyta a szobát és hallottuk, ahogy kattan a zár.**

**- Kedves. – szólalt meg Kumiko, én pedig elnevettem magam és a többiek velem nevettek. Igazából sírni volt kedvem. Elrabolt egy csapat elmebeteg, fel akarnak használni, kényszeríteni akarnak, hogy gyereket szüljek és még csak azt sem tudom, hogy fogom-e még látni valaha is a szüleimet. Közel voltam ahhoz, hogy elbőgjem magam.**

**Hogy ne gondolkodjak ezen, inkább belenéztem a hátizsákba, amit kaptunk. Egyszerű ninja ruha, cipő, kunai- illetve shurikentartó. Semmi extra. Levetkőztem és a régi ruháimat belegyömöszöltem a zsákba és felvettem az újakat. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre tökéletesen illett rám.**

**- A ti méreteteket is eltalálták? – néztem körbe.**

**- Aha, pont jó. – válaszolt egy elég mérges Mieko.**

**- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, látva az arcát.**

**- Mi a baj? Mi a baj!? Az, hogy azzal a nyamvadék Uchihával vagyok egy csapatban!! Az!!**

**- Nyugi. – szólt közbe Kumiko. – Nézd a jó oldalát: mire vége ennek a kiképzésnek, profi genjutsu használó leszel.**

**- Az… - Mieko mondatát az ajtó nyílása szakította félbe. Az ajtóban Konan állt.**

**- Ideje indulnunk. – kénytelen-kelletlen követtük és hirtelen egy óriási barlangban találtuk magunkat, aminek bejáratát egy óriási szikla torlaszolta el. Kedves akatsuki-saink ott álltak előtte.**

**Itachi formált egy kézjelet, mire a szikla megmoccant és elindult felfelé, terebélyes bejáratot képezve.**

**Mindannyian kiléptünk a szabadba és a banda öt csoportra oszlott. Olyan gyorsan indultak el, hogy még elköszönni sem volt időnk egymástól, mert tudtuk, hogy nem fognak ránk várni.**

**Futólépésben igyekeztem a két művész után, de hátra-hátrapillantottam a barátnőimre és nem tudtam, mikor látom őket legközelebb. Ha lesz legközelebb.**


	2. A pecsét és edzések

P

**P.O.V. Mieko**

**Láttam, ahogy a barátnőim távolodnak. Mindenki más irányba. Az járt a fejemben, mikor látjuk egymást újra, miközben követtem az Uchiha-t.**

**- Ne maradj le annyira. – hallottam Itachi hangját, valahol előttem. Elraboltál, kiütöttél, miattad meg is vagyok fázva, kényszerítetek is minket és még neked áll feljebb!! Hát elegem van!**

**- Idefigyelj, Uchiha! Engem nem ugráltatha-…! – a másodperc töredék része alatt egy fához passzírozott, olyan erővel, hogy felnyögtem. Az arca centikre volt az enyémtől, és a szemei is félelmetesen villództak a Sharingan-tól. Nyeltem egyet. Francba.**

**- ****Nagyon**** válogasd meg a szavaidat, amikor velem beszélsz, kunoichi. – sziszegte az arcomba. Rémület után elöntött a düh. Kedvem lett volna az arcába tüsszenteni.**

**- Menj a francba! – kiáltottam az arcába, de asszem, ezzel kihúztam nála a gyufát. Még nagyobb erővel szorított a fához, és szinte összetörte a nála jóval kisebb testem. Felnyüszítettem, hogy jelezzem neki, hogy agyonnyom, de nem úgy tűnt, mint akit érdekel. Ennek ellenére tovább feszítettem az idegeit.**

**- Azt hiszed, olyan nagy vagy! Elegem van az egódból! Mit tudsz még velem csinálni, ha? A Mangekyou használhatatlan ellenem! Ne erre mit lépsz, Uchiha! – elszakadt a cérna, látszott az arcán a düh. Azt hiszem, én, Asukai Mieko, elmondhatom magamról, hogy feldühítettem Uchiha Itachi-t. De hogy túlélem-e, az még kérdéses, ugyanis a szája gonosz mosolyba formálódott.**

**- Szeretsz a tűzzel játszani, kunoichi. – mondta halkan, szinte alig hallhatóan. Aj-jaj…**

**Másodpercek alatt a földön feküdtem, Itachi meg a hátamon ült. Fájdalmas volt a landolás, mit ne mondjak. Az a kis…**

**- Szállj le rólam, te… - a vér megfagyott az ereimben. Éreztem, ahogy a keze a pólóm alatt a hátamat simítja végig, majd megállapodik a két lapockám között.**

**- Pein-nek igaza volt, te vagy a kis makacs, aki nem tudja befogni a száját. Mondta, hogy különösen vigyázzak rád. Itt az idő, hogy tiszteletet tanulj, de ha ahhoz fájdalom kell… - a bőröm a keze alatt izzott és ez az érzés szétáradt a testemen. Az idegpályáimon végigfutó fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt és egy hatalmasat sikítottam, amiben biztos voltam, hogy még Yumi és a többiek is hallják. A fejem kezdett könnyű lenni és már alig éreztem, mennyire fáj az összes izmom. Utolsó dolog, amit hallottam, az Kisame hangja volt:**

**- Remek, most cipelhetjük. – és a világom elsötétült. De legalább megspóroltam magamnak az utat azzal, hogy visznek.**

**Ébredezni kezdtem. Lassan kinyitottam a szeme, és körbenéztem. Egy ágyon fekszem, ez eddig oké. Valószínűleg egy hotelszobában, az isten háta mögött, oké. Lüktet a fejem a fájdalomtól, nem oké. Valahogy sikerült felülnöm, de a fejem ettől csak jobban fájt. Körülnéztem a sötét szobában. Fogalmam sem volt, mennyi az idő, de hogy késő van az tuti. Sem Kisame-t, sem Itachi-t nem láttam sehol. Két ajtó volt még velem szemben, és biztos voltam benne, hogy egyik sem a bejárati ajtó, tehát az egyik a fürdő, a másik pedig Itachiék szobája lehet. Kétesélyes, és egy hideg fürdő jól jönne, talán nem lüktet majd annyira a fejem. Na de melyik ajtó… Felkeltem és a nekem balra lévő ajtó felé vettem az irányt. A fejem könnyed volt és úgy lépkedtem, mint egy szédült tyúk. A kezem már a kilincsen volt, és benyitottam. Ha, és eltaláltam! A fürdő.**

**Magamra zártam az ajtót, levedlettem a ruháimat, és beugrottam a zuhany alá. Hagytam, hogy a hűsítő zuhany elmossa a fejfájásomat. Egy jó negyed óra után kikászálódtam és megragadtam egy törölközőt, ami a zuhany mellett volt. Elkezdtem törölközni, mikor végeztem, láttam, hogy a törölköző véres. Kérdőjelek jelentek meg a fejem fölött. Mitől? Volt egy tükör, előttem, a csap felett. Nem vágtam meg magam sehol, de hát… Megfordultam. A fejembe szökött a vér a dühtől. A hátam közepén ott virított az Uchiha klán szimbóluma, mint valami pecsét, és vérzett is. De hogy… az Uchiha. Már mindet értek. Kiviharzottam a fürdőből, a törölközővel körbetekerve. Megpillantottam a táskát, amit mind kaptunk. Alaposan átkutattam, és találtam benne egy fehér pólót és egy rövidnacit. Valószínűleg ebben kéne aludnom, de előbb leüvöltöm az Uchiha fejét. Magamra dobtam a ruhadarabokat. A póló pont a méretem volt, a naci pedig tökéletesen illeszkedett az alakomhoz. Megragadtam a törölközőt, és átviharzottam a másik szobába.**

**Itachi-t az ágyon ülve találtam, az arckifejezéséből láttam, nem számított arra, hogy ilyen hamar fent legyek. Kisame-t nem láttam sehol, valószínűleg egy bárban iszogat. A cápaképű most lényegtelen, nekem az Uchiha-val volt dogom. A véres törölköző landolt a képében.**

**- Elegem van belőled Uchiha! Mi a jó francot csináltál velem?! – üvöltöttem teljesen kikelve magamból. Előtte álltam, csípőre tett kézzel és számonkérően néztem rá. Ledobta magáról a törölközőt és elvigyorodott. Felállt és megindult felém. Én visszahőkölve hátrálni kezdtem.**

**- Ez egy pecsét, kunoichi. – kezdte.**

**- Van nevem is! – förmedtem rá.**

**- Rendben van hát, Mieko. – javította ki magát. – Ez egy pecsét. Az Uchiha-k egyik titkos jutsu-ja. Ennek segítségével tudom hol vagy, ki ért hozzád, és – én már nem tudtam tovább hátrálni, mivel a hátam mögött ott volt a fal. Elöntött a félelem. Ekkora hatalma van felettem ezzel a nyamvadt pecséttel és még…**

**Elkapta a kezemet a csuklómnál és közelebb húzott magához. A félelem tisztán csillogott a szememben. – és ha kell, egy érintéssel a pokolban találod magad. – suttogta. Az érintési pontból, ahol a csuklómnál tartott, végigáramlott a fájdalom. Nagyot sikítottam. Kövér könnycseppek gördültek le az arcomon. Ez már több volt, mint amennyit el tudtam viselni. Éreztem, ahogy a pecsét kivérzik és a pólóm a hátamhoz tapad. Itachi elengedett és a lábaim összecsuklottak alattam. Átöleltem és halkan zokogtam.**

**- Tudd, hol a helyed. – mondta, és kisétált a szobából, otthagyva engem a földön kuporogva.**

**Becsuktam a szemem és hagytam, hogy a könnyeim szabadon follyanak. Most szembesültem igazán a helyzetemmel. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy Yumi és a többiek jobban vannak, mint én most…**

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**Szomorúan ballagtam a két művész mögött. Még mindig az járt a fejemben, hogy vajon mikor látom viszont a többieket. Ráadásul… hát, egyik akatsuki-s sem volt fenékig tejfel, de azért… Itachi… Kakuzu… Hidan… egyiket se választottam volna és kicsit szerencsésebbnek éreztem magam, így, hogy a két művészt kaptam. Elég elviselhetőek, de ha elkezdenek vitatkozni a művészetről, falnak megyek. Akarom mondani, fának.**

**Hirtelen a távolból egy elég hangos sikolyt hallottam. Megpördültem a tengelyem körül. Ezer közül is felismerem ezt a hangot. Mieko. Nem tudtam, hogy mi történt vele. Ismerve őt, felbosszantotta Itachi-t, vagy Kisame-t. **

**Utáltam az érzést, hogy nem rohanhatok utána, nem kereshetem meg, nem vigyázhatok rá. Rohadt érzés volt. Ha vége a kiképzésnek, seggbe rúgom, aki bántotta.**

**- Te meg mit állsz ott, hm? – kérdezte a hátam mögül egy hang. Átnéztem a vállam fölött és láttam, hogy legalább hét méterre le vagyok maradva tőlük.**

**- Csak nem a kis barátnődért aggódsz, hm? – gúnyolódott Deidara. Sasori rám se nézett. – Úgy hallom, nem húzza már sokáig, hm. – folytatta – Itachi tud kegyetlen is lenni, ha felidegesítik, hm. – forrt bennem a düh. Ritkán szoktam kiállni magamért, de ha a barátaimról volt szó, semmi sem érdekelt. Most is csak azért nem tapostam bele Deidara arcába, mert tudtam, hogy utána nem úsznám meg szárazon. De, majd… „Próbáljatok csak felidegesíteni, mikor vége a kiképzésnek! Fájni fog! MUHAHA!"**

**- Induljunk tovább. Semmi kedvem Itachi módszereiről beszélgetni. – indult tovább Sasori. Deidara követte, én pedig kénytelen-kelletlen mentem utánuk, pedig legszívesebben elslisszoltam volna. Biztos voltam benne, hogy két perc alatt simán megtalálnának. Nem erősségem a csend.**

**Nemsokára kiértünk a fák közül, és rátértünk egy földútra. Kisvártatva feltűnt egy város, sok üzlettel, szállóval, fürdővel.**

**Aggódtam amiatt, hogy kitör a pánik, ha meglátják őket, de persze mindenki hótnyugodtan ment tovább, mintha észre sem vennék őket.**

**Sasoriék nem sokat válogattak a hotelek közül, csak bementek egybe és kivettek két szobát. Pontosabban egyet, amiben volt még egy plusz helyiség és egy szem fürdő. Előre féltem attól, hogy milyen „harc" lesz itt az előjogokért.**

**Felmentünk és én arra számítottam, hogy most pihenünk és holnap edzünk, de éppenhogycsak ledobtam a táskám, Deidara már intett is, hogy kövessem.**

**- Minek? Több kilométert gyalogoltam és te még akarsz velem valamit? – nyögtem.**

**- Jobb, ha előbb elkezdjük. Rövidebb ideig leszel kolonc a nyakunkon, hm. – tízig el kellett számolnom, nehogy valami csúnyát mondjak. Így inkább csak sóhajtottam és követtem a bombamániákus szöszit.**

**Egészen eltávolodtunk a várostól már, mikor végre intett, hogy itt megfelel.**

**- Úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha a kunai-, illetve shurikenhasználattal kezdjük, hm. – előhúzott egy kunai-t és egy elég egyenetlen kört rajzolt vele az egyik fa kérgébe. – Próbáld eltalálni, hm.**

**Én is elővettem egy kunai-t a tartóból és céloztam. Nem túl profi módon fogtam, elvégre először életemben volt ilyen a kezemben.**

**Deidara magában kuncogott a szerencsétlenkedésemen, viszont később alig bírta visszatartani a nevetést, látva, hogy az ötödik kunai-om sem találta el mégcsak a fát se.**

**- Ha esetleg segítenél, jobban menne. – sziszegtem dühösen.**

**- Ha akarsz, tudsz is, hm. – vigyorgott. Először csak értetlenül meredtem rá, hogy mit akar ezzel. Majd ránéztem a kezemben tartott kunai-ra. Nemsokára felderengett, hogy ****tényleg**** nem akarok jó ninja lenni, hátha így rájönnek, hogy tévedtek és kitörölve az emlékeimet, hazaküldenek. Most jöttem csak rá, milyen naiv is voltam. Persze, majd megpaskolják a fejemet, mondván: „Nagyon béna vagy." és hazaengednek. Naná, Kurokawa Yumi, a naivitás királynője. Ezek az elmebetegek magasról tesznek rá, hogy én mit akarok, hogy mi mit akarunk. Eszük ágban sincs minket elengedni. Ha nem haladunk a „tananyagban", rákényszerítenek. Úgy rángatnak, ahogy akarnak, egyszerű marionettbábuk vagyunk a kezükben. Még. Hiszen, ha kiképeznek és rájövünk, hogy mi is az az erő, amit birtoklunk, nem sok hasznát veszik a fenyegetéseknek. Pont ezért jutott mindegyikőnkre kettő.**

**Tehát, ha ügyes leszek, megtanulom, amit kell, előbb szabadulhatok innen. Pontosabban előbb tudok elszökni.**

**Megmarkoltam a kunai-t és igyekeztem minden erőmmel a „körre" koncentrálni. Lehunytam a szemem és nagyot sóhajtottam, csak hogy megnyugtassam magam. Kinyitottam a szemem, felemeltem a kunai-t tartó kezemet és elhajítottam a ninja tőrt. Mélyen beleállt a fába, alig 10 centire a kör közepétől.**

**- Én megmondtam, hm.**

**Most nem érdekelt se Deidara, se a mondanivalója. Teljesen kizártam a külvilágot és csak a fát láttam. A következő kunai már csak nagyjából öt centire volt, az utána következő pedig beletalált.**

**Nem maradt már sok kunai-om, de rákaptam az ízére és már élvezetből dobáltam a tőröket, Itachi fejét képzelve a fára. Mikor kifogytam, shurikeneket halásztam elő, és szép sormintát készítettem a kunai-ok köré.**

**Kezdtem tényleg belemelegedni, így aztán valami mozgó célpont után kutattam. Sajnos csak valami madár repült el a fejem fölött, arra meg nem akartam célozni, hátha nem találom el és a shuriken az én fejemben landol.**

**Már kezdett szürkülni, mikor Deidara megmoccant.**

**- Ideje visszaindulni, hm. A cuccodat pedig jobb, ha összeszeded. – azzal elsétált mellettem, én meg az összes fegyvert begyűjtöttem. Kellett nekem annyit elhajigálni.**

**Deidara már elég messze járt mire végeztem, gondoltam, nem futok utána, csak szépen battyogok. Szegényke, elsőre nem találta meg a hotelt, ahol lepakoltunk. Nevetve figyeltem, ahogy megy erre-arra, de pont elmegy a szálloda előtt és nem ismeri fel.**

**Gyorsan becsusszantam az ajtón, nehogy észrevegyen, és felmentem a szobánkba. Szerencsére három ágy volt, ugyanis nem vágytam a földön aludni.**

**Mikor becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót, akkor tört rám a magány érzése. Persze, Sasori ott volt valahol, de én aztán nem beszélgetek vele.**

**Még csak egy nyamvadt fél nap telt el és nekem máris hiányoztak a barátnőim. Három nap múlva elvonási tüneteim lesznek.**

**Sasori az ágyon feküdt és nem úgy tűnt, mint akit nagyon érdekel, hogy ki van bent.**

**Lábujjhegyen odatipegtem az ágyhoz, és láttam, hogy a szeme csukva és a mellkasa is egyenletesen emelkedett, süllyedt. Aludna?**

**Csöndesen elnéztem az arcát. Egy-két vörös tincs a szemébe hullott és olyan édes volt így… Úristen, mi történt velem?? Meg vagyok húzatva?! Sasori egy elmebeteg őrült, aki emberekből csinál bábut és ez neki a művészet! Ráadásul saját magát is bábbá alakította!! … Várjunk csak! A bábok nem szoktak se lélegezni, se aludni. Főképp nem lélegezni! Nem értettem. A kezem elindult Sasori arca felé, hogy megérintsem, és kiderítsem, valóban az-e, aminek hiszem.**

**Az ujjam már csak két centire volt az arcától és egyre jobban elvörösödtem. Ekkor bevillant a termünk, az asztal… és menthetetlenül vörös lettem. Ha akartam volna, akkor se tudtam volna, mondjuk a melegre fogni. Ugyanis nekem nagyon melegem lett.**

**Nagyot nyeltem, de mielőtt hozzáértem volna, egy kéz ragadta meg a csuklómat és rántott el. Hirtelen ott találtam magam az ágyon, hanyatt, felettem Sasori. Ez kezdett eldurvulni.**

**- Miért zavartál meg? – kérdezte. – Már sehol sem hagyják az embert pihenni? – a szavai mögül tisztán ki lehetett hallani az elfojtott dühöt. A pirulós izgatottságomat hirtelen félelem váltotta fel. Teljesen ki voltam neki szolgáltatva, jóval erősebb volt, ráadásul férfi, ezenkívül lefogta mindkét csuklómat, nehogy megpróbáljak kapálózni.**

**- Én… én csak… - remegett a hangom. Féltem. Sasori tud cuki is lenni, de ha dühös… hát akkor jobb imádkozni.**

**- Tudni szeretted volna, hogy ember vagyok-e? – tuti olvas a gondolataimban. Nem sok tellett tőlem, épp csak egy szegényes biccentés. Sasori elengedte a csuklómat és lehúzta a pólóját. A köpenye valahol az ágy lábánál hevert, de ez engem cseppet sem tudott zavarni. Tátva maradt a szám. Sasori, állíthatom, 100-ig ember volt. És… úristen. Annyira jól nézett ki, hogy megint elfeledkeztem arról, milyen helyzetben is vagyok. Pár másodperc múlva az arcom újfent felöltötte az ismerős főtt rák színt. Sasori szája sarkában mosoly bujkált, a gyerekes reakcióm miatt. Láthatóan erre számított. A dög. Előre kitervelte. Na, majd adok én… Ha el tudok szakadni a látványtól. **

**Végül aztán megtaláltam a hangom.**

**- Te aljas… Nagyon jól tudtad, hogy itt vagyok, csak színlelted az alvást!! – kiabáltam. Csak egy gonosz vigyort kaptam válaszul. Sasori lekászálódott rólam és felvette a pólóját. Belőlem ekkorra már csak egy kondenzcsíkot láthatott. Bezártam a szobaajtó és elrohantam zuhanyozni. Mikor végeztem, felvettem a hátizsákomban talált pólót és rövidnadrágot, majd elvackoltam az ágyon és magamra rántottam a takarót. Nem akartam arra gondolni, hogy a szomszéd szobában Sasori röhög rajtam. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy a többiek helyzete fényesebb, mint az enyém.**


	3. Kölcsönös kiszúrások

P

**P.O.V. Mieko**

**Mikor felébredtem, már ismét az ágyon voltam. Emlékeztem, hogy a földön alvásba sírtam magam, aztán valószínűleg Itachi összekapart.**

**Ugyanabban a fehér pólóban voltam, aminek a háta véres volt. Legalább jó tudni, hogy az ember személyes dolgaiba nem piszkálnak bele. Pedig az Akatsuki-ból simán kinézem.**

**Felültem az ágyon, és abban a pillanatban nyílt is az ajtó. Itachi jelent meg, a szokásos érzelemmentes arckifejezéssel. Ha már témánál vagyunk, az emberre nem szoktak csak úgy rátörni. Gyilkos pillantást küldtem feléje. Válaszképpen egy gonosz vigyort kaptam.**

**- Jó, hogy fent vagy. Öltözz fel, és megyünk edzeni. – mondta. „Nehogy már ugráltass! Tegnap épp érzelmi válságon mentem keresztül, és még én pattogjak neked! Hát tudod is te!"**

**- Azok után, ami tegnap történt, még mindig nem tudod, hol a helyed? – kérdezte szinte a gondolataimban olvasva. – Igyekezz! – mondta és elindult kifelé.**

**- Igen, anya. – mondtam nyájasan, és kinyújtottam rá a nyelvemet.**

**- Hn. Még úgy maradsz. – hallottam a hangját és eltűnt az ajtó mögött. Szinte biztos volt, hogy visszaszámol, és elvigyorodik. 3… 2… 1…**

**- AAAAaaahhh! Elegem van! – sikítottam. A tőlem telhető legjobbat adom majd, így minél hamarabb megszabadulok az Uchiha-tól, annál jobb!**

**A nagy frusztráció közepette elkezdtem kikászálódni az ágyból, ám a gyors mozdulatok egy pofáraesést eredményeztek a részemről, ugyanis a lábam belegabalyodott a takaróba, és előrezúgtam. Gyorsan átvedlettem és mentálisan megjegyeztem, hogy ruhát kell vennem. Ki is mostam a véres pólóm. Azon kívül éhes voltam. Nem ettem kedd reggel óta. Az ujjaimmal valahogy megfésülgettem a hajam és elindultam kifelé.**

**Itachi már ott várt rám és intett, hogy kövessem. Én makacsul megtorpanta és karbatett kézzel küldtem neki egy gyilkos pillantást. Itachi megállt és hátrapillantott.**

**- Most meg mi van? – kérdezte szemmel láthatóan idegesen. Igen, tudom. El tudom képzelni, hogy milyen idegesítő tudok lenni és egy holtnyugodt Uchiha-t így ki tudok hozni a sodrából, de várjatok csak, mi lesz a hét végén. Vagy megöl, vagy idegösszeomlást kap. A gondolat vigyort csalt az arcomra.**

**- Éhes vagyok! – mondtam.**

**- Majd később. – válaszolta és folytatta útját kifelé a hotelből.**

**- Később? KÉSŐBB?! A francba is, éhes vagyok! A kis akciótok óta nem ettem, és hadd ne mondjam már meg, az mikor volt! Nem megyek innen sehová, amíg nem kapok valami kaját, amit meg is eszek. Már most megmondom, hogy a halat utálom, spagettit akarok enni! – kiáltottam és karbatett kézzel, duzzogva leültem a földre, és megvártam, Itachi erre mit lép.**

**Megindult felém, megragadott a csuklómnál, és felrántott.**

**- Pein ezért még sokkal tartozik – sziszegte a fogai között, inkább magának, mintsem nekem. Elkezdett kifelé rángatni az épületből, ki az utcára. Mondom, szép látvány lehettünk. Beráncigált egy étterembe. Hát, spagetti, az nem volt, viszont ettem valami tésztaszerű izét, amit Itachi rendelt. Kezdetnek nem rossz, felfogta, hogy nem eszek meg semmit, ami hal, halízű, vagy bármilyen köze van a halhoz.**

**Reggeli után hajlandó voltam követni az Uchiha-t. El tudtam képzelni, mit kapok majd az edzésen. Bosszút. De hát ha egyszer makacs vagyok… na meg éhes.**

**Kiértünk egy kis tisztásra, közel a városhoz.**

**- Figyelj, kunoichi – kezdte, miközben előbányászott egy kunai-t és az egyik vaskos fa törzsébe rajzolt egy kört. – A barátnőid is ezzel kezdik. – mondta, és odasétált mellém. A kezében lévő kunai-t eldobta és az pont a kör közepében landolt.**

**Aha, értem én, most én jövök. Kiszedtem néhány kunai-t a tartómból, és céloztam. Hát ez erős túlzás. Olyan fegyvert adtak a kezembe, amit még soha életemben nem fogtam, és ez veszélyes. Azt akarod, hogy találjam el a közepét, Itachi? Nem tudod, mit vársz el. Mikor kislabdát kellett dobni, az is a kukában landolt, de nem az én hibám. Ki az az idióta, aki nem tesz a kukára fedőt?**

**Hát, amíg Itachi célba talált, az enyém még a fát is kikerülte, és a bokorban landolt. Szitkozódtam egy sort, és tovább folytattam. Két óra küzdelem után már el tudtam találni a fát. Itachi közben figyelte minden mozdulatom. Teljesen kimerültem. Az erőlködéstől még a pecsét is kivérzett, és úgy fájt a hátam, mint a bűn. Vettem néhány mély lélegzetet, és koncentráltam.**

**- Rosszul tartod a kezedet. – hallottam Itachi hangját. **

**- Tessék? – fordultam felé.**

**- Mondom, rosszul tartod a kezed. – ismételte meg és már ott volt mögöttem. Teljesen mögém állt, éreztem, ahogy a nyakamra szuszog. Megfogta a kezemet és úgy dobta vele a shurikent. Célba talált.**

**- Szemmagasságban tartsd a kezed, úgy célozz. – mondta és félrelépett. Bólintottam és úgy tettem, ahogy mondta. Talált.**

**- Sikerült, megcsináltam. – mondtam mosolyogva. Elfáradtam és ne is beszéljünk a holnapi izomlázról.**

**- Ennyi kezdetnek elég mára. – mondta.**

**Összekapkodtam a maradék kunai-t és shurikent, majd Itachi-val elindultunk visszafelé.**

**Beléptem a szobába, Itachi-val a sarkamban. Kisame-t nem láttam sehol, Itachi-t meg nem érdekelte különösebben, és amúgy is, kinek hiányzik egy idegbeteg, mániákus cápa? Nekem, kösz nem.**

**Becaplattam a szobámba, és egyenesen a fürdő felé vettem az irányt. Azt reméltem, egy jó kis fürdő jót tesz a hátamnak, hát tévedtem. Csak csípte azt a rohadt pecsétet.**

**Kikászálódtam a zuhanyból és kiviharzottam a fürdőből. Megragadtam a tatyómat és rámoltam benne egy darabig. Megtaláltam, amit kerestem, és nehézkesen körbekötöztem a hátamat, hogy ezúttal ne vérezze össze a pólómat, a kötés meg cserélhető.**

**Felkaptam az ágyra kiterített, kimosott pólóm, és belebújtam, meg a naciba.**

**Levetettem magam az ágyra, és próbáltam elaludni, de a hátam kínzott. Még hasra fordulva se lett sokkal jobb.**

**Hallottam, ahogy az ajtó nyílik, majd csukódik. A léptek felém vették az irányt, és éreztem, ahogy az ágy megsüllyed, amikor az a valaki, (tippem szerint az Uchiha) ráült.**

**Kinyitottam a szemem. Hát igazam volt.**

**- Fáj? – kérdezte.**

„**Fáj? Fáj?! Az nem kifejezés. Ez is miattad van!"**

**- Hn. – tudtam, hogy tudja, mit gondolok, energiám viszont nem volt, hogy kimondjam, viszont egy mordulással kifejeztem magam.**

**De aztán hirtelen megszűnt a fájdalom, ahogy Itachi a kezét a hátamra tette, és elkezdte megnyugtató körökben simogatni. Hát nem éppen ezt a reakciót vártam Itachi-tól, de mindegy. Megnyugtató volt, é én kezdtem elszenderedni. Mielőtt végleg magával húzott volna az álom, még ezt suttogtam:**

**- A halon kívül még azt utálom, ha felébresztenek…**

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**Nagyon furcsa helyen jártam. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy tradicionális, japán családi ház. Elindultam felfedezni a szobákat, mikor hangos gyerekzsivajt hallottam. Arra fele vettem az irányt és benyitottam az egyik helyiségbe. Három kisgyerek játszott bent, egy fiú és két kislány. A fiúnak és a magasabbik lánynak hajszálra pontosan olyan színű hajuk volt, mint Sasori-nak és amikor felémfordultak, láttam, hogy a szemük is éppen olyan. A legkisebbnek világosbarna, szőkés haja volt, és égszínkék szeme. Ha nem lett volna lehetetlen, azt mondtam volna, hogy az ott én vagyok, fiatalabb kiadásban.**

**Mikor észrevették, hogy figyelem őket, a legkisebb kitárt karokkal rohant felém, mosolyogva:**

**- Anya! – „ANYA?! Te jó ég, ez nem lehet…"**

**Éreztem, hogy valaki hátulról átölel, de még mielőtt hátrafordulhattam volna, a gyerekek mögött egy sötét árny magasodott fel, és a ház hirtelen sűrű ködbe burkolódzott és eltűnt. Az árny elkapta a három kisgyereket, én pedig kitéptem magam az ölelésből, hogy utánuk fussak, hogy megmentsem őket, és közben patakokban folytak a könnyeim, magam sem tudom, miért. Most először láttam őket és mégis… mintha kiszakítottak volna belőlem egy darabot. A köd engem is körülvett, teljesen beburkolt, szinte fojtogató volt. Egy elhaló sikolyt hallottam és elnyelt a sötétség.**

**Csuromvizesen riadtam fel, a takarót ölelgetve. Az arcom nedves volt a könnyektől, az ágyruhát pedig majdnem szétszakítottam, annyira szorítottam. – Csak egy álom volt… - suttogtam, és a kezembe temettem az arcom, letörölve a könnyeimet. Tudtam, hogy csak egy álom volt, égis olyan valóságosnak tűnt… A fények, a színek, a hangok, az érzelmek… A szeretet, mikor megláttam a három kisgyereket… A megnyugvás, mikor átöleltek… Minden olyan igazinak tűnt…**

**Megráztam a fejem. Most nem az a fontos, hogy mit álmodtam, hanem a való világ. Ami tényleg nem valami idilli…**

**Kikászálódtam az ágyból és elindultam lezuhanyozni, majd felöltöztem.**

**Épp nyitottam volna az ajtót, mikor a gyomrom hangos korgással jelezte, hogy teljesen üres. Újabb megoldandó probléma.**

**Halkan kidugtam a fejem és körülkémleltem. Sehol senki. Se Deidara, se Sasori. Kifejezetten örültem ennek, mivel nem volt kedvem Sasori-val találkozni a tegnapi incidens után.**

**Az éjjeliszekrényen egy papírfecni hevert. Felvettem, és láttam, hogy biztos valamelyik művész hagyta itt nekem, egy kis pénz társaságában.**

„**A pénz ennivalóra van, mást ne vegyél belőle, különben Kakuzu sikít. Ha már nem vagy éhes, menj oda, ahol tegnap edzettél."**

**Hát nem túl bőbeszédű, az biztos. Felmarkoltam a pénzt, a zsebembe süllyesztettem, és elhagytam a hotelt. Nem tudtam, hogy hol és legfőképpen mit egyek. Végül aztán kiválasztottam egy üzletet és leültem falatozni.**

**Mikor a gyomrom háborgása elcsitult, újult erővel indultam neki a rám váró edzésnek.**

**Könnyedén eltaláltam a tegnapi helyre és elhűlve láttam, hogy nem Deidara vár rám… Ajjaj.**

**Sasori unottan nézett fel, mikor látta, hogy megérkeztem. Úgy viselkedett, mint aki nem is emlékszik, hogy mi történt előző nap. Ami nekem élénken élt az emlékezetemben, ezt az arcszínem „enyhe" vörösbe váltása is bizonyította.**

**- Szeretném látni, hogy tegnap mit tanultál Deidara-tól. – kezdte. – Csináld azt, amit tegnap. Kicsit remegő kézzel álltam a fa elé, amin jól látszottak a kunai-om által hátrahagyott sebek. Mindent úgy tettem, ahogy tegnap, egy apróbb hibával. Nem a célt figyeltem, hanem a szemem sarkából halálnyugodt „tanáromat". Emellett a kezem is remegett. Túlságosan is hatása alatt voltam a történteknek.**

**Sasori szenvtelen arccal nézte bénázásomat, de egy idő múlva már neki is sok volt, amit látott, ezért odajött mellém.**

**- Nem a fát nézed, ezért minden kunai-od mellé talál. – mondta. Én nem tudtam megszólalni, de ránézni se. Hirtelen mögém lépett és megfogta a kunai-t tartó kezem. Olyan gyorsan történt, hogy először fel sem fogtam. Pár másodperc múlva azonban ijedten ugrottam félre, rákvörösen, majdnem lenyesve a fejét a kunai-jal.**

**- Most meg mi bajod van? – kérdezte. Nem bírtam válaszolni. Csak hátráltam egy-két lépést.**

**Ekkor ugrott be Sasori-nak, hogy mi is lehet a gondom és gonoszul elvigyorodott.**

**- Már értem. – lépett közelebb. – Feszélyez a tegnapi ki jelenet… - sutty, gonosz vigyor el, pókerarc be… - aminek én egy porszemnyi jelentőséget sem tulajdonítok. – kissé leesett az állam. Azt tudtam, hogy csak szórakozik velem, na de ennyire… Feltámadt bennem a düh és elmosott minden mást. Újfent a fa felé fordultam, Sasori-t figyelembe se véve és eldobtam a kunai-t… pontosan a közepébe. De olyan erővel, hogy legalább a feléig belemélyedt. Elhatároztam, hogy mostantól ügyet sem vetek Sasori-ra, csak az edzésre koncentrálok, még akkor is, ha egy szál sóhajban mászkál előttem… na jó, akkor talán odanézek.**

**Fogtam a maradék kunai-omat és shurikenemet és újfent elkövettem azt, amit tegnap. Csak most kicsit jobban belemélyedtek a fába.**

**Mikor elfogyott az összes, odamentem értük és összeszedtem őket. Visszaálltam előző helyemre, de még mielőtt bármit is tehettem volna, Sasori közbeszólt.**

**- Ebből ennyi elég is lesz. – bólintottam. – Most mozgó célpontot kell eltalálnod, és ezen kívül vigyáznod is kell, nehogy találatot kapj. – ezzel elővett egy tekercset, kibontotta és puff! megjelent egy bábu.**

**Végigfutott a hideg a hátamon, tudva, hogy ő valamikor élő ember volt. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami taszított Sasori-ban. Az ő sajátos művészete.**

**Nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni, mivel Sasori máris indította az első támadást. Alig tudtam félreugrani, és máris újfent támadott. Mégcsak annyi időm se volt, hogy előszedjek egy kunai-t, folyamatosan pattognom kellett. Ráadásul többször meg is karcolt. Csak reménykedni tudtam, hogy nem mérgezettek, különben nekem végem. Bár… miért akarna Sasori megölni? Pein nem hiszem, hogy örülne neki…**

**Amíg ezen filozofáltam, nem vettem észre, hogy a bábu csavart mozdulatot tesz, így a kezében tartott kunai végigszántotta a jobb karomat. Csodás. Egyszerűen csodás. Most már célozni sem tudok!**

**Fel se tűnt, de a nagy kerülgetés közepette valahogy felkerültem egy faágra. De vajon hogyan? Úgy látszik, a testem önállósította magát. Nem is volt olyan nehéz ágról ágra ugrálni. Sőt… egy idő után belejöttem és csodával határos módon egy kunai-t is sikerült elővadásznom a combomon lévő tartóból. Már csak célba kéne találni.**

**Leugrottam az ágról és megpróbáltam elbújni. Nem sok sikerrel. Sasori pontosan tudta, hogy hol vagyok és egy pillanat nyugtot nem hagyott. Végül aztán eldobtam a kunai-t, de mellément. A mozgó célpont jóval nehezebb volt, mint a mozdulatlan.**

**Előkaptam még kettő shurikent és megpróbáltam eltalálni a bábut, mire az kedvesen telibe kapott, hasbavágott, én pedig lezuhantam a földre és nem bírtam mozdulni. Annyi erőm volt csak, hogy felnézzek az égre és lássam, ahogy a bábu közeledik… aztán a nagy semmi.**

**Arra ébredtem, hogy a nap beletűz a szemembe. Pislogtam egyet-kettőt, hogy kitisztítsam a látásom. Még mindig ott voltam, ahol edzettem, viszont se bábu, se Sasori. Mindkettő eltűnt.**

**A jobb karom be volt kötözve. Nagyon valószínűtlennek tartottam, hogy Sasori lett volna… más nem marad, mint hogy valaki megtalált, vagy Deidara volt.**

**- Jobban vagy, hm? – érdeklődött valaki mellőlem. Arra fordítottam a fejem és láttam, hogy Deidara az.**

**- Te kötözted be a karom? – kérdeztem.**

**- Ühüm. Sasori no danna szólt, hogy nem vagy túl jó állapotban.**

**- Köszönöm, Deidara-san. – kicsit meglepődött az udvariasságon, de aztán elvigyorodott.**

**- Szívesen. – hátravetettem a fejem és felbámultam az égre. A Sasori-val való edzés nem ígérkezik túl jónak, viszont Deidara tud normális is lenni. Azt hiszem, éveknek fogom érezni ezt a kiképzést, a két művésszel. Ráadásul mégcsak irigykedni sem tudok a többiekre.**

**P.O.V. Mieko**

**Délután három óra lehetett, mikor felébredtem. Emlékezve arra, hogy aludtam el, a vér rögtön a fejembe szökött és olyan vörös lettem, mint egy paradicsom. Ismét rámtört a frusztráció és kikászálódtam az ágyból, ezúttal ügyelve arra, hogy ne essek el.**

**Az ágyam mellett hevert egy másik ninja ruha szett, hasonló ahhoz, amit kaptam, de a felső és a rövidnaci fehér volt, a hozzá való rövid kis szoknya fekete maradt. Gyorsan átvedlettem. Megragadtam a szennyest, kimostam és kiterítettem az ágy sarkára száradni, majd elindultam Itachi-ék szobája felé. Itachi-t az ágyon találtam, valami tekercset olvasott. Kisame-t nem láttam sehol. Tettem néhány lépést Itachi felé. Egy kicsit megint elvörösödtem.**

**- Öö é-én köszönöm, a ruhát, mármint. – hát ezt jól megmondtad Mieko. Itachi felnézett a tekercsből és bólintott.**

**- Van egy kis dolgom – mondta, miközben feltekerte a tekercset. – Kerítsd elő Kisame-t.**

**- Tessék? – kérdeztem vissza.**

**- Mondom, kerítsd elő Kisame-t. – ismételte meg és elindult az ajtó felé. Most komolyan gondolta, hogy keressek meg egy holtrészeg cápát?**

**- És aztán mit csináljak? – kérdeztem kissé bosszúsan.**

**- Hozd ide – felelte és eltűnt az ajtó mögött.**

**- És aztán mit csináljak?! – kiáltottam. **

**Kiviharzottam az ajtón, amit bezártam és kirohantam az utcára.**

**- Nem hiszem el, hogy rámbízott egy részeg sushit. A kis piszok, azok után, amilyen rendes volt tegnap. – mondtam magamban duzzogva. Bárról bárra jártam, míg végül megtaláltam Kisame-t egy csoport nő társaságában, az egyik kocsmában. Az undor látható volt az arcomon. Összeszedtem magam és odamentem Kisame-hoz.**

**- Kisame, mit keresel te itt? – kérdeztem csípőre tett kézzel.**

**- Kunoichi! Mit keresel itt, megszöktél Itachi elől? – kérdezte holt részegen. Gondoltam, ez Itachi bosszúja a szájalásom miatt. Hát legyen.**

**- Idefigyelj, te sushi, nekem nincs időm egy holt részeg fazonra vigyázni, szívesebben lennék máshol! – közben az összes „hölgyike" elhúzta a csíkot és én megragadtam Kisame-t a grabancánál és elkezdtem a hotel felé ráncigálni. Nem érdekelt, hogy az egész utca minket néz, és az se amit Kisame mondott, én húztam magam után.**

**Beértem a hotelbe, majd a szobába és elengedtem Kisame-t, aki útközben egy kicsit elszállt. Tehetek én róla, hogy túl sokat ivott és kiütötte magát?**

**- Most mit csináljak vele? – leültem Itachi ágyára és vártam. Egy idő után Kisame elkezdett horkolni és én az őrület szélén álltam. Nem sokkal később nyílt az ajtó és belépett Itachi.**

**- Az arckifejezésedből ítélve régóta itt vagy – mondta vigyorogva, amire én csak felmordultam.**

**- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar megtalálod.**

**- Hol jártál egyáltalán? – kérdeztem.**

**- Volt egy kis dolgom – felelte. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy véres a ruhája. Megrémültem és kezdtem rosszul lenni.**

**- Mi baj? – kérdezte. Ettől csak még szörnyebben éreztem magam.**

**- Te- te megöltél valakit? – hebegtem. Itachi-t nem hatotta meg, persze születése óta ninjának nevelték és mindenki tud az Uchiha klán tragédiájáról.**

**- Ha ninja vagy, ez természetes. – felelte. Nagyjából leküzdöttem a rosszullétet.**

**- Én még nem öltem légynél nagyobb dolgot!**

**- Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy majd fogsz, ugyanis ez Pein parancsa. – felelte és leült mellém, félredobva a véres Akatsuki köpenyt.**

**- Ez kegyetlen. – suttogtam.**

**- Az élet kegyetlen. – felelte és láttam rajta, hogy valami bántja.**

**- Mikor találkozhatok a barátnőimmel? – kérdeztem halkan.**

**- Ezt nem tudom megmondani. Majd ha véget ért a kiképzésetek. Aztán meglátjuk. – mondta. – Gyere, tovább fejlesztjük, amit tanultál.**

**Követtem Itachi-t, ki a tisztásra. Gyakoroltam egy darabig a célradobást.**

**- Elég lesz. Most ellenem fogsz küzdeni. Te leszel a cél. Próbáld meg hárítani. – mondta a szokásos, mély hangján, majd előhúzott jó néhány kunai-t. Én is elővettem egyet és próbáltam hárítani. Féltem, hogy eltalál és a gyorsaság nem az erősségem. Az első kunai végighasította az arcom.**

**- Koncentrálj. Ez a legfontosabb. Ha nem figyelsz, az életedbe is kerülhet. – egyenként dobálta a kunai-okat és én kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel kivédtem. Egyre több kunai-t hajított felém. Ez már nehezebb volt. Az egyik a karomat, a másik a combomat, a harmadik az oldalamat hasította fel. Néhány óra után már mindet kivédtem. Nehezen kapkodtam a levegőt, elfáradtam.**

**- Még nem végeztünk – mondta és eltűnt a szemem elől. A fák közül érkeztek a kunai-ok, minden irányból, jó néhány megvágott, de sokat hárítani tudtam. Jó idő után ebbe is belejöttem. Itachi végig arra bíztatott, hogy koncentráljak. Később azt mondta, próbáljam meg én eltalálni őt. Követtem Itachi-t a fák közé. Egy idő után azon kaptam magam, hogy a faágakon ugrálok az Uchiha után. **

**- Az már biztos, hogy nem dolgoztam hiába. – mondta. Biztatott, hogy koncentráljak, célozzak és támadjak. Minden irányból visszhangzott a hangja. Aztán megláttam az esélyemet. Ugrottam és elhajítottam a kunai-omat. Az felhasította Itachi ruháját a vállánál, de a bőrét nem vágta meg.**

**Boldog voltam, hogy idáig eljutottam, viszont a landolást elvétettem. Megcsúszott a lábam és lezuhantam. Erőm már nem volt, Itachi a végkimerülésig hajszolt.**

**Mielőtt becsapódtam volna, Itachi elkapott a derekamnál és tökéletesen landolt, velem a karjaiban. Mosolyogtam és aztán elsötétült a világom. Azt hiszem, ezek után minden edzés vége ez lesz…**


	4. Enter Sachiko

P

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**Másnap reggel, mikor felébredtem, percekig csak bámultam a plafont, a tegnap történtek után kutatva az agyamban. Szinte semmi sem ugrott be. Azonban mikor megmoccantam, belenyilallt a testembe a fájdalom és eszembe jutott minden.**

**Egy kissé mérgesen caplattam be a fürdőbe és lezuhanyoztam. Elhatároztam, hogy kérek pénzt vagy Deidara-tól, vagy Sasori-tól, mert muszáj ruhákat vennem. A mostani ruhám úgy nézett ki, mintha egy csapat macska nekiesett volna. Nagyon tudtam ennek örülni.**

**Benyitottam Sasori-ék szobájába, de csak Deidara-t találtam ott. Valamit gyúrogatott a kezében.**

**Mikor kinyílt az ajtó, felnézett, majd visszatért az elfoglaltságához. Körbenéztem. Sasori sehol.**

**- Öhm… Deidara-san! Sasori-san… merre van? – kérdeztem.**

**- El kellett mennie, hm. – válaszolta. – Pein-től kapott egy küldetést, hm.**

**- És… mikor jön vissza?**

**- Fogalmam sincs, hm. Talán… egy hét múlva, hm. – „Egy hét?! Miféle küldetés lehet? Bár jobb nem belegondolni…"**

**- Akkor… Deidara-san… öhm… meg szeretnélek kérni valamire… - érdeklődve nézett rám. – Tudnál velem edzeni… hogy jobb legyek, mikor Sasori-san visszajön… hogy… kiállhassak ellene… és… eltaláljam a bábut…**

**- Rendben, hm. – pislogtam. Nem is kellett győzködnöm?! **

**Ezek után Deidara-val elsétáltunk az „edzőhelyre", és nekiugrottunk. Kezdetnek el kellett találnom őt, vagy a bombáit, vagy ki kellett őket kerülnöm. Egy idő után egész jól tudtam manőverezni, még dicséretet is kaptam. Később a kéznélküli fáramászást gyakoroltuk. Nem mondom, az egy kicsit durva volt. Rengetegszer leestem, de a nap végére már a fa lombkoronájában üldögéltem. Másnap már jutsu-kat tanultam, és mint kiderült, egész jó a chakrairányításom. Nem a legjobb, de jó. Elég jól haladtam és ráadásul még azt is kiderítettem, hogy az egy vizsga volt, mikor Sasori bábjával kellett küzdenem… mondanom sem kell, hogy megbuktam.**

**Kezdtem belerázódni az új létformámba, de még mindig hiányzott néhány dolog ahhoz, hogy tényleg jól érezzem magam: a barátnőim.**

**Egyik nap épp szünetet tartottunk és egy-egy fa alatt ültünk, mikor szemet szúrt egy furcsaság. Az átellenben álló fák egyikének törzséből két-két szál… százszorszép kandikált ki. Nagyon furán nézett ki. Még soha nem láttam százszorszépeket virágzó fát.**

**Végül aztán Deidara is felfigyelt érdeklődésem tárgyára.**

**- Azok… százszorszépek? Hm? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve, ahogy felállt és elindult feléjük. Minél közelebb ért, a virágok egyre jobban remegtek. Én Deidara háta mögül figyeltem a jelenséget. Aztán megálltunk előtte.**

**- Hogyan nőhet ki egy fából… százszorszép?? – Deidara feleletét már nem is hallottam, mivel a virágok egyre kijjebb jöttek, majd előbukkant egy fej, végül egy egész ember. Azt hittem, ott ájulok el. Hiszen ez…**

**- Sachiko! – kiáltottam és a nyakába ugrottam. Nem tudtam felfogni, hogy hogyan került ide, vagy miért… egy dolog érdekelt: itt volt!!**

**- Én is örülök, hogy látlak. – nyögte, kissé fulladozva az ölelésben.**

**- Jaj, bocs, nem akartam! – szabadkoztam, elengedve. – Te hogy kerülsz ide? És… miért vannak a füledben százszorszépek?? – ekkor vettem csak észre, hogy a virágok kedves barátosném… füléből lógtak ki. Olyan viccesen nézett ki szegény… én pedig nem bírtam visszafojtani a nevetést.**

**- Ez nem vicces! Nem tudnál egy kicsit együttérzőbb lenni?**

**- Khm… bocs. Jó, nyugodt vagyok. Szóval, azok hogy' kerültek oda? – kérdeztem, az arcizmaimmal viaskodva.**

**- Hosszú… - sóhajtotta. **

**- Van időm… - vigyorogtam és leültem a földre.**

**- Na jó… - Sachiko követte a példámat, Deidara pedig nekitámaszkodott egy fának.**

**- Szóval – kezdte Sachiko – én ugye Zetsu-val és Tobival vagyok egy csapatban. – bólintottam. – Tőlük aztán nem sokat tanulhat az ember lánya, talán csak Zetsu-tól a kémkedés fortélyait.**

**- Ezt eddig értem, de mi köze van ennek a százszorszépekhez?**

**- Épp most akartam elmondani! – förmedt rám. – Épp Tobival „edzettem", ami nem is nagyon nevezhető edzésnek, és már iszonyú éhes voltam. Megláttam az egyik fán valami zöld frincfrancot és…**

**- Megetted. – mondtam. Jól emlékeztem arra, hogy Sachiko szereti megrágcsálni a növényeket… például a fűzfa leveleit. Fujj.**

**- Igen. És kiderült, hogy nem kellett volna. Ugyanis az… Zetsu haja volt.**

**- FUJJ!! Te megetted Zetsu haját?! – rámjött a rosszullét.**

**- Sajnos… és másnap már ezekkel ébredtem. – mutatott a füléből kikandikáló virágokra. – Fogalmam sincs, hogyan szabaduljak meg tőlük… így emberek közé se mehetek… mindenki hülyének nézne…**

**Pedig szerintem aranyosan mutatsz velük, hm. – szólt bele a társalgásba Deidara is. Sachiko olyan vörös lett, mint a paradicsom. Én magamban kuncogtam csak, barátnőm reakcióján. Jól tudtam, hogy kedveli a szöszi akatsuki-st. Vajon ebből mi lesz?!**

**Mikor Sachiko leküzdötte valamennyire a zavarát, hozzám fordult:**

**- A karoddal mi történt? – ránéztem a jobb karomra. Még mindig be volt kötve, mivel elég lassan gyógyult. Egy kissé nehezen tudtam vele célozni.**

**- Á, semmi, csak edzettem. – mosolyogtam rá.**

**- Mégis, miféle edzéseket csinálsz te, amitől így megsérül a karod? – nézett rám számonkérőn.**

**- Csak… Sasori-sannal gyakoroltam. – mondtam lehajtott fejjel. Sachiko nem nagyon akarta abbahagyni a téma firtatását, de látva az arckifejezésemet, inkább hallgatott.**

**- Jobb lesz, ha most elmész, hm. – lökte el magát a fától Deidara, akinek az arca szintén pirosas volt még egy kicsit, csakúgy, mint Sachiko-é. – Leader-sama nem fog örülni, ha megtudja, hogy találkoztatok. – mondta.**

**- De miért nem lehetünk együtt? – firtattam. – Miért kellett minket különválasztani?**

**- Azt sajnos nem árulhatom el.**

**- Hagyd. – tette a vállamra a kezét Sachiko. – Úgyse fogja elmondani. Én megyek. – megöleltem még egyszer és szomorúan néztem utána, amíg el nem tűnt a fák árnyékában. Végre újra találkozhattam az egyik barátnőmmel, és máris el kell mennie. Rohadt Akatsuki!**

**- Folytassuk. – szólt Deidara és én elszakítottam a tekintetemet a fákról és próbáltam fókuszálni.**

**Igyekeztem arra gondolni, hogy erősebbnek kell lennem, mikor Sasori végre visszaérkezik.**

**Ami három nap múlva meg is történt. Mikor reggel elindultam enni valamit, láttam, hogy Sasori ágyán ott hever a köpenye, ő maga viszont sehol. Deidara úgyszintén.**

**Vállat vontam és folytattam megkezdett utamat, hogy valami táplálékhoz jussak. Új ninja ruha volt rajtam, ugyanis Deidara-tól kikönyörögtem egy kis pénzt, hogy mégse olyan szakadtan járjak-keljek. Most fekete rövidnadrág, mélylila póló, alján hálóval volt rajtam, fekete, térdig érő cipő, meg cuki ujjatlan kesztyű.**

**Miután végeztem az evéssel, elsétáltam az edzőhelyre. Jól tippeltem, a két művész ott volt és beszélgetett valamiről, valószínűleg Sasori küldetéséről. Ahogy megláttak, rögtön elhallgattak. Szóval én nem tudhatok róla. **

**- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem.**

**- Neked is, hm! – köszönt vissza Deidara. Sasori csak biccentett.**

**- Akkor én megyek, Danna, hm! – integetett Deidara. – Jó edzést. – mellettem elhaladtában még odasúgta: - Sok sikert. – nyeltem egyet. Hát igen. Az, hogy ottmaradtam egyedül Sasori-val, enyhén szólva frusztrált egy kicsit.**

**- Gondolom, sokat fejlődtél. – mondta és elindult felém. A hangjától végigfutott a hideg a hátamon, jó értelemben. Mindig is szerettem hallgatni a hangját, még amikor a saját világomban voltam.**

**- Rendben. Kezdjük. – azzal elővett egy tekercset és újfent előhívott egy bábut. Ez most egy másik volt, gondolom nehezíteni akarta a feladatot. – A dolgod ugyanaz, mint ezelőtt. – ezzel elindította az első támadást. Könnyedén kivédtem, ez még nem volt nehéz. Tudtam, hogy az elején csak „kóstolgatni" fog, felméri a tudásomat.**

**Meglepően jól vettem az akadályokat. A kunai-ok, shurikenek elől néha a legutolsó pillanatban ugrottam el és én magam is dobáltam őket a báb felé. Sajnos még mindig nem voltam elég jó ahhoz, hogy eltaláljam.**

**Hirtelen a bábu eltűnt a szemem elől, én pedig tanácstalanul álltam meg. A szemem sarkából oda-odapillantottam Sasori-ra, de egy szemvillanás alatt ő is eltűnt. Most aztán végképp nem tudtam, mihez kezdjek. Olyan ellenfél ellen nem harcolhatok, akit nem látok! **

**Ekkor villant be, hogy Sasori-nak pontosan ez volt a célja. Hogy tanácstalanná váljak, mivel így sebezhetőbb vagyok. Megpróbáltam lenyugtatni a zaklatott szívverésemet, hogy jobban oda tudjak figyelni minden apró zajra. Csend. Majd a hátam mögül, bal felől halk kattanást hallottam. Túl gyors támadás volt, nem tudtam elugrani. A bábu kardja átszaladt a testemen. Vagy mégse?**

**PUFF! Semmivé lettem és egy farönk esett le a földre, oda, ahol az előbb álltam. Kawarimi no jutsu. Amikor meghallottam a kattanást, azonnal kicseréltem magam egy darab fával. Így csőbe tudtam húzni Sasori-t. és most már azt is tudtam, hol rejtőzik, hiszen a chakrafonalak láthatóak voltak. Elhajítottam arrafelé jó pár kunai-t, illetve shurikent, így elérve, hogy ellenfelemnek a tisztás felé kellett ugrania, ahol nincs fedezék. Ez volt a nagy esélyem. Ha ezt elhibázom, több nem lesz. Előugrottam és eldobtam egy kunai-t Sasori felé. Úgy tűnt, eltalálom, de a legnagyobb sajnálatomra figyelt, és elhajolt előle. Azonban… egy-két icipici vörös hajszál hullott le a földre. Ennyit tudtam elérni ebben az egy hétben. Mégcsak a ruháját sem szakítottam el! Elöntött a keserűség. Már vártam, hogy a bábu megindul felém, de nem történt semmi. Döbbenten figyeltem Sasori-t. Nemes egyszerűséggel eltüntette a bábut és nem támadott. Teljesen összezavarodtam. Múltkor nem volt ilyen… mi történhetett vele?!**

**- Gyere Yumi, menjünk. – mondta és elindult. Csak pislogni tudtam. Most először szólított a nevemen! Sőt, most először szólított meg! Mi történt vele ez alatt a küldetés alatt??**

**Megráztam a fejem, és utána siettem. Egymás mellett sétáltunk. Hirtelen rettentő zavarba jöttem, de fogalmam sem volt, hogy miért. Lesütöttem a szeme és éreztem, hogy elpirulok. Nem mertem Sasori-ra nézni, nehogy észrevegye.**

**Egy szót sem szólt, amíg beértünk a városba, majd felmentünk a szobánkba. Deidara-t nem láttam sehol. Pedig azt hittem, itt dekkol és unatkozik. Hm. Érdekes. **

**Sasori leült az ágyára, majd rámnézett. Egy kicsit feszengtem. Zavarba ejtő jelenet jutott eszembe.**

**- Úgy tűnik, Deidara elég jól kiképezett téged. – törte meg a csendet. – Egy-két dolgon kell még csiszolni, és máris profi leszel. – elpirultam a dicséret hallatán. Sasori, ezt látva, elvigyorodott. – Mostantól pedig meg fogod tanulni, hogy hogyan irányítsd a bábokat. Nem kell megijedni, nem foglak arra kényszeríteni, hogy mindenáron ezt a technikát használd. – mondta, látva az arckifejezésemet. – Ezzel az egyszerű kunai-okat és shurikeneket is fogod majd tudni irányítani, illetve, mondjuk, elejtetheted az ellenséget. Igen hasznos dolog. – „Hiába mondod, még mindig nem ugrálok az égig örömömben." – Ezen kívül a mérgek használatát is elsajátítod majd.**

**- Az nem lesz túl könnyű, nem igaz? – vágtam közbe. – Mérgek keverése, ellenmérgek, összetevők… nem hangzik egyszerűen.**

**- Ez igaz.**

**- És a bábtechnika se valami olyan, amit pillanatok alatt megtanul az ember…**

**- Mire akarsz kilyukadni?**

**- Arra, hogy ez rengeteg időmbe fog kerülni és még Deidara-san is kitalálhat valamit, amit meg akar tanítani... Mikor fogok végre a barátnőimmel találkozni?! – sóhajtott.**

**- Ezt nem tudhatom. Minden Pein-től függ. De szerintem, nem akarja, hogy… - elharapta a mondatot.**

**- Mit nem akar Pein?! Mire gondolsz, Sasori-san?? – faggattam.**

**- Nem lenne jó dolog, ha elmondanám. – lám, még Akasuna no Sasori sem tud mindig figyelni arra, amit mond. Jó tudni. Meg aztán… most egész kedves volt… önmagához képest. Nem nagyon kedves, csak egy egész kicsit. Valami tényleg történhetett vele…**

**- Nem lehetne mégis… - kérdeztem reménykedve. Megrázta a fejét.**

**- Sajnálom. Várnod kell. – „kösz szépen, várjak. Na persze…"**

**- Ezt pont egy valaki mondja, aki utál várakozni és másokat megváratni? – mosolyogtam rá. Csúnyán nézett. – Csak vicceltem. – mondtam és bementem a szobámba. Legalább az is kiderült, hogy nemcsak Deidara, de Sasori is tud normális lenni… elvétve. Mindenesetre kezdtem megkedvelni őket. És ráadásul Sasori olyan helyes… meg cuki… ****. . . ****VÁÁÁÁ!! Távozzatok bűnös gondolatok, el innen, hagyjatok!! . . .**

**Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon a többiek hogy vannak…**


	5. Rabszolgahajcsár

**P.O.V. Mieko**

**Nagy nehezen kinyitottam a szememet. Megpróbáltam felülni, de visszaestem az izomláz miatt. A plafont bámultam és elgondolkodtam hogyan alakulhatott így az életem. Lehet, hogy ez is ilyen sors izé. A következő egyenlet született meg a fejemben… **

**Akatsuki plusz mi öten egyenlő világuralom?? Hangosan kitört belőlem a nevetés. Hát végül teljesen meggárgyultam? Ne erre ne válaszolj. Rengeteg dologhoz hülye vagyok, lehet, hogy összetévesztettek valakivel. Gondolataimat az ajtón lévő kopogás szakította félbe. **

**Mieko gyere. – hallottam Itachi hangját az ajtó mögül. Mindenem fájt ezért úgy határoztam ma az edzést elhalasztjuk és alszom egy jót. **

**Hagyj békén! – válaszoltam neki és a fejemre húztam a takarót, majd a hasamra fordultam teljesen bebábozódva, mint egy hernyó. Nyílt az ajtó és hallottam Itachi lépteit, ahogy közelednek felém. **

**Idefigyelj kunoichi nekem erre nincs időm. – felelte fenyegető hangon. **

**Tűnj el! Mormogtam a takaró alól. Arra vártam mikor próbál meg kiforgatni onnan, de ez nem történt meg. Vártam és vártam, de semmi. Úgy gondoltam nyertem és végre békén hagy. **

**De mekkorát tévedtem. Jéghideg víz landolt a nyakamban. Egy hatalmas sikollyal fejeztem ki meglepődésem, nem kímélve Itachi dobhártyáját sem. Úgy ugrottam fel az ágyból mintha puskából lőttek volna ki. Csurom vizesen ültem ott, de úgy hogy szóhoz se jutottam. Oh de megjött ám a szavam mikor megláttam a vigyorgó Uchiha-t egy üres vödörrel. **

**Ez mire volt jó?! – kérdeztem levegőért kapkodva. **

**Mesés, fent vagy. - mondta a maga természetes nyugodt hangján. **

**Ó igen csodálatos, hogy milyen fantasztikus! Had ne mondjam mg hová menjél! – kiáltottam az arcába. **

**Egyes számú lecke: Nincs sajnálat a nyafogóknak. – felelte**

**És te pontosan mióta vagy rabszolgahajcsár? – kérdeztem gúnyosam.**

**Vigyázz a szádra, mert megbánod. – felelte. Erre én hitetlenkedve forgattam a szememet. **

**Öltözz át és indulunk. – én közbe akartam szólni de…**

**Ne vitatkozz vagy pokollá teszem az edzésed! – mondta fenyegetően. **

**Elegem van a fenyegetőzésedből, hagyj békén! Aludni akarok, tévét nézni egy kényelmes fotelben távol **_**tőled**_**! Ilyen nagy kérés ez?! – kérdeztem.**

**Hát igen. A kis kibukásom eredménye az lett, hogy Itachi a végkimerülésig hajtott. Hogy fulladna bele az egójába, úgy vigyorog ott és nézi, ahogy szenvedek, de majd adok én. Persze. Negyvennyolc kemény kör a falu körül és úgy hogy eredetileg tizenkettővel indultam, de ha szájaltam vagy lazsáltam, akár egy pici megjegyzést is tettem duplázta az adagot. Aztán shuriken gyakorlat. Jaj de jó. Nem! Én voltam az élő célpont. Majd csak ezek után tértünk rá a chakra irányításra. Hát köszönöm komolyan kész vagyok. A fáramászás könnyen ment hamar rá jöttem a trükkre, négy óra gyakorlás után persze. Úgy ki voltam dögölve, hogy csoda hogy még állok. De nem, ezzel még nincs vége. A kis szemét még ezek után rávett, hogy kezdjem el gyakorolni a vízen járást, hát kösz. Ez már a szívózás netovábbja. Próbáltam én minden erőmmel koncentrálni, de túl kimerült voltam és ezt Itachi is tudta, ennek ellenére tovább hajtott. A közelben lévő patak volt kínszenvedésem helyszíne. Még csak nem is mondhatom, hogy ráéreztem. Minden egyes alkalommal landoltam a vízben. A sebeimet csípte a víz. A könnyeimet visszafojtottam, mert nem akartam megadni az Uchiha-nak azt a luxust, hogy újra sírni lát. Csak megint kihasználna. Mikor már huszonnyolcszor estem a vízbe a huszonnyolcszor kísérletből, elegem volt. Elkezdtem szitkolózni. **

**Akarsz még néhány kört futni kunoichi? – kérdezte a patak másik oldaláról. Elegem van! Most oda megyek és megkapod a magadét, nem érdekel, hogy félig hulla vagyok vagy, hogy százszor erősebb! Kihúztam egy kunai-t a tartójából és megindultam feléje. Láttam, ahogy elvigyorodik és a szeméről le lehetett olvasni, hogy győzelem. **

**No csak, még se vagy annyira reménytelen. – felelte. Én kérdően néztem rá és megálltam ott ahol voltam. Lefelé mutatott én meg követtem a szememmel. **

**Jesszusom, te jó és! – sikítottam. Ott álltam a patak közepén, a vízen. Sikerült? Úgy megijedtem, hogy arra nincs szó. Óvatosan lépkedtem a part felé és az utolsó lépéseket futva tettem meg. Nem hiányzott, hogy még egyszer beleessek. Totál kimerülten zuhantam le Itachi mellé csurom vizesen. **

**Szedd össze a maradék kunai-t és shuriken-t. – mondta**

**Elnézést most ültem LE! Holt fáradt vagyok, ha nem tűnt volna fel. Szedd össze te! – kiáltottam. **

**Kiabálni van erőd hát arra is lesz. – mondta – ha csak nem akarsz még húsz kört futni. **

**Erre feltápászkodtam és megindultam összekapkodni a fegyvereket. Még csak az kell, húsz kör köszönöm nem. Összeszedtem és ledobáltam Itachi mellé az övét, majd megkerültem majd a csuromvizes csöpögő hajamat kicsavartam a feje fölött. Ha ezt neked, bosszú! **

**Rabszolgahajcsár! – mormogtam. Megfordultam és vissza se néztem a vizes Itachi-ra. Egyszer csak elkapott a szédültség és a földön találtam magamat. Csak megszédültem és leküzdöttem az ájulást. Itachi feltápászkodott és odajött hozzám. Én felültem és kinyújtottam ré a nyelvemet. **

**Van állóképességed az biztos, és én még azt hittem, hogy estig csend lesz. – mondta mosolyogva. **

**Hát ki kell ábrándítsalak. - mondtam és összehúztam magam. A jéghideg patakfürdő után ez természetes, amúgy is fagyos alkat vagyok. Felnéztem Itachi-ra aki eközben levette az Akatsuki-s köpenyét és a vállamra terítette. Oké, ez váratlan. **

**Ha azt hiszed, ápollak, ha beteg leszel, tévedsz. – felelte közömbösen. **

**Hát pedig számíthatsz, rá mert én októbertől februárig hajlamos vagyok arra, hogy összeszedjek valamit. – mondtam miközben segített felállni. **

**Hamar meggondolod, magad ne félj ha Kisame húslevessel óhajt kikúrálni.**

**Ezt most csak mondod. – gúnyoltam miközben megindultunk visszafelé. **

**Hn. **

**Ezt nem értettem – mondtam és összehúztam magamon a köpenyt. **

**Tegyél meg valamit – kezdte Itachi – és ne szólalj meg vacsoráig…**

* * *

Na, milyen volt? Tetszett? Bocs hogy ilyen sokáig tartott és hogy rövid lett, de hamarosan jó sokat tudok felrakni. Addig is kösz, hogy vártatok! Amúgy meg Reiko Kumiko és Sachiko néhány fejezet után robban be, helyesebben szólva Pein találkát hív össze. Így is túl sokat mondtam, na sziasztok!

Írjatok kommenteket!!;P


	6. Aiko a titokzatos lány

Mielőtt tovább megyünk az eredeti történettel, itt egy kis kiegészítő, ami szükséges lesz, hogy a későbbiekben ne nézzetek érthetetlenül az új szereplőre. XD

**P.O.V. Akahana Aiko**

**Az a nap is pontosan olyan álmosnak és unalmasnak ígérkezett, mint a többi. A történelem már a sokadik óránk volt, és Yumi, Mieko, Kita és én csak ültünk, és porosodtunk. A terem túlsó végéből bámultam ki az ablakon, amikor elakadt a lélegzetem. Egy hullaszerű arc nyomta az arcát az üveghez. Először azt hittem, hogy valami szellem – de aztán megláttam, hogy olyan hosszú a nyaka, mint egy zsiráfnak. Kígyószerűen betekergőzött a nyitott ablakon, és Yumi felé vonaglott. Addig azt hittem, csak én látom azt a lényt, de úgy tűnt, tévedtem. Mieko, aki Yumi mellett ült, félénken húzódott hátra a székében, sikítani akart, de nem tudott. Yumi viszont valamennyire még észnél volt, meglengette az egyik könyvét, és a padlóra küldte vele a hosszú nyakú hullafejet. Az keményen koppant a parkettán, és a hozzá tartozó test visszahúzta, ki a szabadba. Yumi felpattant és bezárta az ablakot, miközben az egész osztály őt nézte.**

**- Ki volt ez? – kérdezte a töritanár megszeppenve.**

**- Orochimaru – mondta Yumi.**

**- Te ismered ezt a férfit?! – kérdezte hüledezve.**

**Bizonyára zavarodottság ült a szemükben, de én nem őket néztem, hanem a szomszéd ház tetejét; valami odavonzotta a tekintetemet, és nem engedte el. A chakráim bizseregtek, és azt súgták, hogy harcoljak, vagy tűnjek el – hiába tűnt úgy, hogy már nincs veszély.**

**A szomszéd tetőn a kémény és a környéke – úgy tűnt – lilulni kezdett. Egyszerűen elszíneződött lilára, mintha füst – lila füst – gomolygott volna körülötte.**

**A füst egyre sűrűsödött, olyan lett, mint a hullámzó kocsonya. Forgott és világított, majd hirtelen kilépett belőle egy narancssárga hajú, fekete ruhás figura. Őt még négy másik követte. Az utolsó, egy vörös hajú elrugaszkodott a tetőről és közvetlenül az ablakpárkányunkon landolt. Mint egy jól nevelt kisfiú, bekopogott, majd hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a termet. A vörös hajú a lökéshullámtól átrepült a tanári asztal fölött, és a fogast feldöntve az asztalom előtt landolt. Egy mozdulatlan pillanatig csend volt, utána viszont mindenki sikítozni kezdett. Az osztálytársaim felpattantak a helyükről, és egymást eltaposva rohantak az ajtó felé. Láttam, hogy a tanárunk a földön fekszik – biztos ellökte a robbanás. A vörös hajú feltápászkodott, és elindult az ablak felé. Legalábbis úgy tűnt, hogy az ablak felé – igazából mást akart. Négy társa közben bemászott az ablakon, és két alakot kezdtek ráncigálni. Hirtelen rádöbbentem, hogy a két alak Yumi és Mieko – ők ültek a legközelebb az ablakhoz, csoda, ha nem sérültek meg, és egyáltalán, mit akarnak tőlük ezek az izék?!**

**Vissza akartam menni, hogy segítsek Miekoéknak, de néhány „segítőkész" osztálytársam kivonszolt a teremből. Hirtelen éles csengőszó hasított a hangzavarba; valaki megszólaltatta a tűzjelzőt.**

**Erre az osztálytermekből, mint az özönvíz, zúdultak ki a gyerekek. A tanárok zavarodottan irányítgatták diákjaikat; kisebb nagyobb sikerrel persze. A tömegben én az ellenkező irányba kezdtem araszolni. Volt egy tervem. Most csak egy ember tudott rajtam segíteni. Azaz Rajtuk. Sandy tudott az ismerőseim közül legügyesebben bánni a chakrák energiájával. Az osztálya a másodikon volt, oda igyekeztem minél hamarabb eljutni. A hömpölygő embertömeg nem vett engem észre; sőt, mintha utat nyitottak volna!**

**A szememet becsuktam, hiszen nem volt szükségem a látásomra. Sandy chakráit érezni lehetett, illetve az energiája már távolról borzolta az ember idegeit.**

**Hirtelen olyan érzésem volt, mintha égnek állna a hajam. Valaki elkapta a karomat és bevonszolt a lányvécébe. Sandy volt az – érezte, hogy keresem.**

**- Mi történt? – kérdezte, ahogy ránk zárta az ajtót.**

**- Két osztálytársamat elrabolták… valami lények.**

**- Milyen lények, Aiko?**

**- … Nem tudom. Talán… - nem voltam biztos benne, de végül is nem volt lehetetlen… - Talán egy másik dimenzióból jöttek…**

**- Melyikből? – kérdezte mohón. Tehát nem tartotta butaságnak az ötletemet! De volt egy kis gond…**

**- Nem tudom…**

**- Hát azt nem csodálom. Rengeteg dimenzió van.**

**- Kéne egy portál! – mondtam, nem kertelve tovább.**

**- Nem rossz ötlet – mondta elgondolkodva. – Kéne valami tárgy vagy anyag a másik dimenzióból.**

**- Talán a teremben van valami.**

**- Melyik teremben? – értetlenkedett.**

**- Hát az osztályunkban, hol máshol?!**

**- Nem ők az egyetlenek! – mondta sejtelmes, ijesztő hangon.**

**- Mi? – fogalmam sem volt, miről beszél, de volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem is akarom megtudni.**

**- Két másik lányt is elraboltak az iskolából, és még egyet egy másik gimnáziumból.**

**- De hát miért? A francba, tuti, hogy ez csak egy álom!**

**- Ezekre én nem válaszolhatok, de sietnünk kell. A rendőrség úgy fogja gondolni, hogy emberrablás, perceken belül itt lehetnek. A ti termetek van a legközelebb.**

**- Jó. Megyek – mondtam, és kiléptem a szűk mosdóból. Végigrohantam a lépcsőkön és a folyosókon, és biztos elbűvölt volna, hogy kong a léptem az üres iskolában, ha nem lettem volna olyan ideges.**

**A termünk úgy nézett ki, mintha valami természeti katasztrófa söpört volna végig rajta. A padok és a székek egymás hátán hevertek, feldöntve. Több ablak betört, az pedig, ami berobbant, teljesen hiányzott a falból. Miekoék asztala ketté volt törve, úgy hevert a padlón.**

**Odasétáltam Yumi táskájához. Úgy tűnt, az viszonylag épen maradt. Kibámultam a lyukon a szomszéd tetőre, ahol már nyoma sem volt a lila füstnek.**

**Végigfuttattam az ujjaim a megmaradt fal egy darabján. A robbanás széle elég érdes volt, volt rá esély, hogy az egyik valami ruhája beleakadt.**

**A fűtőtest gyászos maradványain valóban ott lógott egy fura szövetdarab: kicsit kisebb volt, mint a tenyerem, a közepén végigfutott egy fehér csík, és a csík egyik oldalán fekete, a másikon vörös volt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy egyik osztálytársamon sem volt sem ilyen, sem ehhez hasonlóruha; ergó az egyik izéhez tartozott.**

**Igazából nem mondhatom, hogy fogalmam sem volt róla, kik voltak ezek a fura figurák. Láttam már őket, illetve az arcképüket; Mieko és Yumi füzeteiben. Állandóan ilyesmiket rajzoltak.**

**Úgy gondoltam, egy kis okosítás nem jöhet rosszul. Átnéztem Mieko táskáját, hátha találok valami hasznos infót a lényekről. Szerencsém volt: találtam egy zöld borítós füzetet, aminek az eleje tele volt írva japán betűkkel. Belelapoztam, és megláttam a színes és a grafit rajzokat róluk. Harciasan becsaptam, és visszarohantam a másodikra Sandyhez.**

**- Sikerült? – kérdezte izgatottan. Átnyújtottam neki a ruhacafatot.**

**- Igen.**

**Két kezébe fogta az anyagot, és koncentrálni kezdett. Éreztem, hogy libabőrös lettem az erejétől. Olyasmi történt, mintha mini forgószél kavargott volna körülöttünk, először gyorsulva, majd lassulva. Végül lassan elhalt a szél.**

**- Segíts! – mondta. – Fogd meg te is ezt a micsodát, és koncentrálj!**

**Azt tettem, amit mondott. Becsuktam a szemem, és minden erőmmel azon voltam, hogy sikerüljön megnyitni a portált. Hirtelen a szemhéjamon keresztül láttam, ahogy két lila kígyószerű valami áramlott ki Sandy kezéből. A kígyók szájukba fogták a ruhaanyagot, és elvitték tőlünk pár méterre. Ott aztán tekergőzni és vonaglani kezdtek, úgy néztek ki, mintha le akarnák nyelni a ruhadarabot és egymást is.**

**Kinyitottam a szemem, de a portálkezdemény olyan erősen világított, hogy nem tudtam megmondani, végül elnyelték-e egymást a micsodák, vagy csak úgy tűnt.**

**Végül a kígyók egy egyenletesen forgó, ritmusra lüktető kocsonyává olvadtak össze. „Lila füst, mi?" gondoltam.**

**A ritmus, ahogy a fény és a forgás erősödött és gyengült, talán az univerzum szívdobogása, a világegyetem pulzusa. Megigézve bámultam a forgó, villogó, lila zselét, mikor hirtelen magamhoz tértem a kábulatból. Sandy mellettem feküdt a padlón. Megnéztem, még lélegzett, biztos nem esett komoly baja. Valahogy furcsa volt ez az egész. Nem tudtam, mi ébresztett fel, csak azt tudtam biztosan, hogy valami hang. Aztán… Úristen! – gondoltam. Mert a hang a rendőrségi sziréna volt. Egy pillanatra egy rendőr helyébe képzeltem magam, aki ide benyitva talál egy ájult lányt, és egy portált egy másik dimenzióba. Hát, lenne miért magyarázkodnom. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy bezáródik mögöttem, és Sandy nem keveredik bajba.**

**Kezembe vettem a füzetet, és beléptem a kavargó átjáróba. Hirtelen úgy éreztem, mintha elkapott volna egy forgószél, és egyre magasabbra és magasabbra vinne.**

**Fulladoztam, de hiába kapkodtam levegőért; végül is, miért is lenne levegő a dimenziók között?!**

**Aztán, mikor már végképp nem bírtam volna tovább, a szél megszűnt, és zuhanni kezdtem.**

**Nem éreztem túl jól magam, de legalább volt LEVEGŐ!**

**Nagyot sóhajtottam, amikor éreztem, hogy vízbe csobbanok. Kicsit nagyon elegem volt már a strapából. Megpróbáltam a part felé kepeszteni, és nagyon-nagyon reméltem, hogy van is part. Hát nem lenne ciki, ha sikerülne eljutni egy másik dimenzióba, és ott az első mozdulattal belefulladnék egy tengerbe?!**

**Aztán hirtelen, mikor kinyújtottam a kezem, az megakadt valami keményben.**

**Végre! – gondoltam. Elkezdtem kikecmeregni, mikor valaki hirtelen megfogta a karom, és elkezdett kifelé húzni. Hagytam magam, de mégis mit tehettem volna? Arra alig volt erőm, hogy levegőt vegyek, kizárt, hogy egyedül ki tudtam volna mászni.**

**A Titokzatos Idegen elvonszolt a víztől, és oldalra fektetett. Köhögni kezdtem, és azt hiszem, több liter vizet visszaköptem – legalábbis úgy éreztem.**

**Mikor kicsit jobban éreztem magam, kinyitottam a szemem, és felnéztem a megmentőmre… és asszem akkor ájultam el.**

**Én általában az embereken először a szemét nézem meg. És az én jótevőmnek igen érdekes látóberendezése volt. Úgy nézett ki, mintha egy pohár tejbe egy rózsaszirmot dobtak volna.**

**- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.**

„**Úgy nézek ki, Tejszemű?" – gondoltam, de kimondani már nem tudtam. Azt hiszem, ott, az ájulás határán nem fogtam fel teljesen, mi is volt olyan furcsa a fiúban. Az agyam nem volt képes feldolgozni azt a traumát, amit egy olyan ember okoz, akinek teljesen hiányzik a szembogara és a szivárványhártyája.**

**A Tejszemű aggódó arccal nézett rám, majd minden elsötétült.**

**A következő emlékem az, hogy a földön, vagy egy alacsony ágyon fekszem, egy vékony pléddel betakarva.**

**Pár percig élveztem a mozdulatlanságot, aztán hirtelen felültem. Rögtön megrohant az émelygés, és azt hittem, visszazuhanok, de végül én győztem. Mikor kitisztult a látásom, észrevettem a Tejszeműt, ahogy az ágy végénél ül, és egy furcsa, lapos tőrrel játszik. Ahogy észrevette a mozgást, rám nézett – erre abból jöttem rá, hogy a hófehér szemeiben a halványrózsaszín foltocska felém fordult.**

**- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.**

**- Majdnem – mondtam, és körülnéztem.**

**Az ágy, amin feküdtem, tényleg nem volt túl magas, talán alig 40 cm. Mellette balra egy éjjeliszekrény, jobbra polcok, egy ablak, és még néhány szekrény.**

**Az ágyneműn hófehér huzat volt, talán természetellenesen fehér. Teljesen úgy éreztem magam, mint egy babaházban. **

**A Tejszemű pedig csak úgy ült, mint egy szobor, és várt, hogy kérdezzek.**

**- Hol vagyok?**

**- A házunkban.**

**- Mi történt? – nem tudtam tartalmasabb dolgokat mondani, mert még mindig sanszos volt, hogy kidobom a reggelit.**

**- Kihúztalak a folyóból, és elájultál. De… azt nem tudom, hogy kerültél oda.**

**Én tudtam. Valószínűleg a portál innenső vége a víz fölött volt, én meg belepottyantam. Maxi riszpekt, Sandy! **

**Most, hogy megpróbáltam végiggondolni a történteket, hirtelen hiányérzetem támadt.**

**- A francba! – mondtam. – Mieko füzete!**

**A Tejszemű várakozóan nézett rám. Úgy tűnt, nem érti, miről beszélek, de láttam rajta, hogy a világért nem kérdezne.**

**- Nem volt nálam egy ilyen zöld könyv…?**

**- De! – mondta, és átnyújtotta, amit kértem. Nem állt fel a székből, csak előrehajolt, de így is elértem. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy talán egy icipicit közelebb van, mint ahogy azt én szeretném.**

**Elvettem tőle és belelapoztam. A fedele és a széle egy kicsit megázott, de belül a lapoknak nem lett semmi baja. Grafit és színes rajzok váltogatták egymást, latin és japán betűkkel körülvéve. A legtöbb szót nem értettem, de most nem is vesztegettem időt a megfejtésükre. Annak az izének a képét kerestem, aki kopogott az ablakon, azt a vörös hajút.**

**Mikor végül megtaláltam, a Tejszemű felé fordítottam, és azt mondtam:**

**- Meg kell találnom ezt a valamit!**

**Erre elkomorodott, és komolyan nézett rám.**

**- Miért? – addig azt hittem, úgy körülbelül meg tudom állapítani, mit gondolnak az emberek. De most, ahogy néztem az arcát, és a furcsa szemeit, nem tudtam eldönteni, mit érez. Láttam rajta ijedtséget, félelmet, haragot, és még valamit, ami hasonlított az irigységre. Olyan volt, mint a **_**féltékenység.**_** Húha…**

**- Elrabolta a barátaimat.**

**- Hm. – Ennyi?! Csak hümmög arra, hogy… Ilyen mindennapos dolog az emberrablás ebbe a dimenzióban?**

**Kicsit ideges lettem, de nem a Tejszeműre, hanem az egész helyzetre. Olyan valószerűtlen, olyan félelmetes, és óóólyan idegesítő volt!**

**- Honnan jöttél? – szakította hirtelen félbe az eszmefuttatást. Anyám mindig az eszmefuttatás szót használta a panaszkodásra.**

**- Hát, azt hosszú lenne elmagyarázni!**

**- Csak, mert hallottam egy pár érdekes dolgot mostanában…**

**- Milyen dolgokat? – kérdeztem mohón, és közelebb húzódtam hozzá.**

**- Emberrablásról, és messziről jött idegenekről…**

**- Nem is sejted, milyen messziről! – sóhajtottam.**

**- Hány embert raboltak el?**

**- Ötöt – erre – gondolom, mert megbizonyosodott róla, hogy az vagyok, akinek gondol – közelebb hajolt, és lehalkította a hangját:**

**- Te tényleg a másik dimenzióból jöttél?**

**- Igen – bólintottam.**

**- Mennyire fontosak neked a barátaid?**

**- Nagyon!**

**- Akkor bajba' vagy.**

**- De miért? – nem értettem az összefüggést.**

**- Nem hiszem, hogy az akatsukisok elengedik őket, harc nélkül.**

**ÜZEMZAVAR 1.**

**Háromszor végig kellett gondolnom, mire megértettem az értelmét, de végül nagy nehezen sikerült.**

**- Mi az az Akatsuki? – kérdeztem.**

**- Olyan ninják szervezete, akik elhagyták a falujukat.**

**ÜZEMZAVAR 2.**

**Ninják? Ninják?! NINJÁK?!?!**

**- Valami baj van? – kérdezte. Baj? Miért is lenne Baj? Akkor úgy döntöttem, hogy mindegy. Minden mindegy. Sőt, még vicces is! Ebben a dimenzióban ninják rohangásznak fel-alá! Hát ez naaaagyon vicces!**

**- Nem, nincs! – mondtam mosolyogva. – Mondd csak, sok ninja van itt?**

**- Igen – felelte, és úgy tűnt, kicsit zavart.**

**- Hát a mi dimenziónkban nincsenek túl sokan. Sőt! Én még egyet sem láttam! Te is ninja vagy?**

**- Igen.**

**- De édes! – mondtam kacagva. Oooolyan vicces! Tejszemű ninja! Tündéri!**

**- Biztos nincs baj? – kérdezte, de nem válaszoltam, csak nevettem. – Talán aludnod kéne!**

**- Igen – rebegtem. Szinte fuldokoltam a nevetéstől.**

**Tudtam, hogy akkor jön rám a röhögőgörcs, ha ideges vagyok. És most határozottan ideges voltam… NINJÁK!?**

**A Tejszemű elköszönt és kiment az ajtón. Én bebuktam az ágyba, és próbáltam visszatartani a kuncogássá szelídült idegbajt.**

**Másnap reggel, ahogy felkeltem, mindenre pontosan emlékeztem. Pedig sok embertől hallottam, hogy egy jó alvás után elfelejtik a **_**traumát.**_

**Ja. Hát az nem lett volna rossz.**

**A ruhám még mindig vizes volt, és vízinövénydarabok voltak a hajamban, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem, elmegyek zuhanyozni. Aztán lehetséges alternatívaként vagy alszom vagy körülnézek a valamik világában. **


	7. Kumiko avagy a lány aki Hidan rémálma

Figyelem!!! Ez a rész durva szavakat tartalmaz. (Hidan önkifejezése…) nem akarok ezzel kapcsolatban negatív kommenteket olvasni. Én szóltam. Jó szórakozást mert szerintem ez az eddigi legjobb rész a történetben…

**P.O.V. Kumiko**

**Tesióra van…gyűlölöm a tesiórát. Az angolóra után viszont egészen üdítően hatott rám. A szokásos hülyéskedések,pletykálások és poénkodások alatt mindenki átöltözött. Természetesen most is akadt egy-két ember, aki különbféle okoknál fogva, nem kívánt részt venni az órán. Lelkük rajta. Nem érdekelt. Miután végeztünk a bemelegítő futással, a tanár bejelentette, hogy ez a hátra lévő negyven perc a gimnasztika jegyében fog telleni. Ezt rajtam kívül szinte mindenki nehezményezte és heves nemtetszésük jeléül majdnem meglincselték a pöttöm tanárt. Mivel azonban senki nem akart egyest kapni, nagynehezen nekiláttunk a feladatnak. Én ebben jeleskedtem a leginkább. Lehet hogy nem futottam olyan gyorsan, vagy sokáig, mint mások, és nem is repültem át a termen, ha távolugrottunk,, de a hajlékonyságom és az erőnlétem tényleg toppon volt. Még dicséretet is kaptam érte. A hajamat, puszta praktikából, felcsatolva hordtam.**

**- Rendben, elég! És most gyakoroljuk a kézen átfordulást, közismertebb nevén a cigánykereket! – utasította a tanár.**

**Sorba állva, egyesével nekigyürkőztünk. Sokan beígérték a saját és a tanár nyakának kitörését is. Rám került a sor.**

**Nem piszmogtam sokat az egésszel. Borongós volt az idő is, a hangulatom is, gyorsan túl akartam lenni rajta. Lendületet véve az első hármat folyamatosan csináltam, aztán megálltam egy pillanatra, mielőtt újrakezdtem volna. A szemem sarkából villanásnyi mozgást észleltem.**

**Odakaptam a fejem, de semmit sem láttam. „Pedig tutira volt ott valami…"**

**A tanár úr sürgető unszolása hozott vissza a valóságba.**

**- Na! Csináld már! Haladnánk tovább! Mi az? Elszédültél?**

**- Nem-nem! Semmi bajom. - azzal újra nekilendültem, és végigmentem a felállított pályán.**

**Érdekes mozgástechnikám volt. Sosem tudtam megtartani az oldalazó vonalat, így a vége felé már szemből lendültem. Az ajtó előtt, karba tett kézzel, támaszkodva vártam, hogy mindenki végigérjen.**

**Ekkor egy újabb sötét árny suhant el az ablak előtt, amire újfent felkaptam a fejem. Bianka, aki közvetlenül mellettem állt szó szerint, és átvitt értelemben is, felfigyelt feszült viselkedésemre, és kérdőre vont.**

**Mivel magam sem tudtam, mi ütött belém, egy vállrándítással ejtettem a témát.**

**Mivel a következő óra matek volt, és dolgozatot írtunk, igyekeztem felöltözni, hogy még legalább egyszer átnézhessem az anyagot.**

**Minden porcikám irtózott a matekdolgozat gondolatától. Iparkodásom az öltözködéssel annyira jól sikerült, hogy elsőként léphettem ki a tesiteremből. Ilyenkor még nincs itt az utánunk következőző osztály, így a lépcső és a terem közti átkötő rész teljesen üres. Azaz csak üresnek kellett volna lennie. Az ajtón kilépve ugyanis hét átkozottul ismerős egyenruhába öltözött hapsi állta el az utamat. Első döbbenetemben, inkább visszaléptem a terembe, becsuktam az ajtót és mély levegőt vettem. Felnéztem és újra kinyitottam az ajtót. A fiúk mindig ott álltak, bár az arcuk egyre kétkedőbb lett. Egyenesen arányosan azzal, ahogy bennem eluralkodott a sikítófrász előszele, és belémütött a felismerés.**

„**Itt van az Akatsuki…Itt a tesiteremben…az iskolában…a valóságban…Hát persze, mi sem természetesebb."**

**Egyszer csak az egyikük megszólalt.**

**- Hé kislány! Ha eldöntötted, hogy most ki, vagy be szeretnél menni, talán elmondanánk, miért jöttünk.**

**- Hallucinálok.**

**- Lehet. Mit látsz?**

**- Néhány evolúciós zsákutcát. – kezdtem felbátorodni.**

**Ha beszélgetni lehet velük, talán nem kinyírni jöttek. Egyébként az egyén, akivel traccspartiztam, nem volt más, mint Hidan, az Akatsuki halhatatlan, mocskos szájú rosszfiúja.**

**- A sértegetéssel nem mész semmire. – dünnyögte a háttérből egy hang, majd a falból kivált egy egészen sajátos kinézetű valaki,…Zetsu. Megráztam a fejemet és kihúztam magam. Ez azért már nekem is sok volt.**

**- Jézusom! Egyáltalán minek beszélgetek itt?! Ti nem is léteztek! Csak fantáziálok. Nekem matekot kéne tanulnom.**

**- Szóval azt mondod, nem létezünk? – villant Hidan lila szeme a félhomályban, majd villámgyors mozdulattal megragadta a fekete pulcsimat és a falhoz szorított. Olyan intenzitással, hogy a fejem a falon koppant. – És ez létezik? – közelebb hajolt. – ezt igazinak érzed? – megcsörrent a körbezárt háromszög alakú medál. Akkor végre megelőztem a fáziskésésemet és kapcsoltam, hogy ez itt tényleg a valóság.**

**Ezzel egyidejűleg arra is rájöttem, hogy átkozottul feszélyez a pasas közelsége, így rángatózni kezdtem a kezei közt, aminek eredményeként ismét nekicsapódott a fejem a falnak.**

**Csillagok táncoltak a szemem előtt… kánkánt jártak! Az egyre erősebben szorító kezek tulajdonosát végül Kakuzu vakarta le rólam, mondván: „Nem azért jöttek, hogy végezzenek velem." Szédelegve, kissé bizonytalanul álltam előttük. Mikor végre sikerült úgy megállnom, hogy nem fenyegetett zuhanásveszély, Pein lépett elém. Naná, hogy csak hologram formájában.**

**- Velünk jössz. – nem kérdezett, tényként közölte.**

**- A többiek mindjárt kijönnek. Nem slisszolhattok ki észrevétlenül.**

**- Milyen igaz!...Itachi! Zetsu! Intézzétek el őket! – „Mi?! Ne! Zetsu-t ne!!! – megpróbáltam visszafordulni, és figyelmeztetni a többieket,de meg sem bírtam mozdulni. Egész testemet vékony indák hada fogta körül és olyan szorosan. Hogy minden levegő kiszorult a tüdőmből.**

**- Kakuzu! Engedj el! Eressz már el! Ne! – bent egy pillanatig néma csönd volt, majd kitört az eszetlen röhögés. „Min röhögnek?" Ám ez az állapot sem tartott soká. Pillanatokon belül rémült sikoltozás és kisebb dulakodás hangjai szűrődtek ki, majd három perc múlva ismét csend.**

**Térdre estem. Bár nem kedveltem az osztályomat, voltak köztük a szívemnek kedves emberek is. Az ajtó lassan feltárult és belőlem kitört egy artikulálatlan sikoly. Mindenki eszméletlenül hevert a padlón.**

**Az egyetlen dolog, ami megnyugvásra adhatott okot, az az volt , hogy nem láttam sehol vért. Itachi lépett elém, nyomában Zetsuval, így teljesen eltakarva előlem a többieket.**

**- Nem kell aggódni, egyik sem halt meg. Csak elájultak. – megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el a tüdőmet. „Hála istennek." Remegni kezdtem. Rettenetes harag borította el az agyamat.**

**- Te…szemét rohadék!!!! – megpróbáltam felállni és nekimenni a még mindig fapofát vágó Uchiha-nak, de Kakuzu még mindig szorosan tartott. Azt ugyan nem tudtam, mit csinálnék… mit tudnék csinálni Itachival, ha fel tudnék állni, de abban a pillanatban nem rendelkeztem elegendő agyi kapacitással,hogy ezt átgondoljam. Csak Azt tudtam, hogy bántani akarom. Azt akartam, hogy veszettül fájjon neki.**

**- Hm…Úgy látom ez nem akar majd önszántából velünk jönni. Valahogy máshogy kell elvinnünk. Hm…**

**- Úgy gondolod, Deidara?**

**- Szerintem is meggyűlik még vele a bajunk. – mondta Sasori.**

**- Nos, ezesetben kénytelenek leszünk erőszakot alkalmazni.**

**- Ezt a részét vállalom. – Kisame hangját véltem felismerni, majd egy jókora ütést éreztem a tarkómon. Még nem ájultam el. Marha kemény fejem van. Nem lehet egykönnyen megfosztani az eszméletemtől. Ám az ütés ahhoz elég volt, hogy elhasaljak és forogni kezdjen velem a világ. Megint csillagokat láttam.**

**- Jézusom, még ezt sem tudod rendesen megcsinálni? – fogalmam sincs ki volt az, ennyire nem voltam magamnál, de a következő ütés már elég nagy volt, hogy elérje hatását. Szép lassan elsötétült a világ. Utoljára azt éreztem, hogy valaki felvesz és a vállára dob, majd elájultam.**

**...**

**- Szerinted jól van?... Él még egyáltalán?**

**- Nem tudom…**

**- Akkor talán nézd meg! Keltsd fel, vagy valami! – valaki mellém ült és a vállamat rázogatta.**

**- Hé! Kumiko! Ébredj! Hahó! Van valaki odahaza?**

**- Jézusom…A fejem…**

**- Huh…életben van…Ez már haladás. – kinyitottam a szemem. Először csak homályos körvonalakat láttam, aztán egyre tisztább lett a kép.**

**- Hol vagyok?**

**- Ez egy jó kérdés.**

**- Mieko! Te vagy az?**

**- Naná, miért, kit vártál?**

**- Nem tom. Te! Tök hülyeséget álmodtam! Képzeld! Azt álmodtam, hogy az akatsukisok eljöttek értem a tornaterembe, leütöttek és elvittek. Fura mi?**

**- Hááát…**

**- Öhm…Kumiko! – szólalt meg Reiko.**

**- Mi van?**

**- Az a helyzet, hogy ezt nem csak álmodtad. – kigúvadtak a szemeim. Felültem és körbenéztem…**

**- Hát…ez…tényleg nem a mi tornatermünk. – nagyot sóhajtottam és felálltam. Egy kicsit hirtelen mozdultam, így eléggé megszédültem. Sachiko mellém állt és belém karolt.**

**- Hohó! Lassabban! Szép kis ütést kaptál a fejedre. Én a helyedben nem ugrálnék. – ránéztem.**

**- Jól vagyok…csak megszédültem. Semmi gáz.**

**- Biztos?**

**- Aha…Asszem – csak ekkor vettem észre azt az egyetlen személyt, aki még mindig eszméletlen volt. Az én édes kicsi fogadott lányom, most ott feküdt a földön és azt istennek se akart felébredni. Már mindannyian szólongattuk, de nem reagált. Végül Mieko hangja térítette magához.**

**- Yumi! Yumi! YUMI!!! – hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét és pislogva körbenézett. Hatalmasat dobbant a szívem a megkönnyebbüléstől. „Hál istennek!"**

**- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Mieko – Már nagyon aggódtunk miattad.**

**- Kik? – felült és végignézett a bandán, majd elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnik, azért neki is ott volt az a fél tonnás verbális szikla a szívén.**

**- Veletek mi történt? – nézett Sachiko-ra.**

**- Hát…ültünk az órán, egyszer csak berobbant az ablak és ott volt Itachi meg Deidara. – „Na ezt nevezem én tömör válasznak."**

**- Teljesen lefagytunk, így persze nem tudtunk védekezni a Mangekyou ellen.- fűzte tovább Reiko „ch…Na nem mintha egyébként tudtatok volna…tiszta mázli, hogy engem nem Itachi intézett el…De tényleg! Akkor ki volt az?"**

**-És itt ébredtünk fel. Pontosabban Mieko keltett fel minket. – fejezte be Sachiko.**

**- Engem is. – mondtam kicsit elmélázva…" De Mieko hogy a pokolba épült fel ilyen gyorsan?"**

**- De hát…téged is a Mangekyou ütött ki nem? – értetlenkedett Yumi. Mint aki a gondolataimban olvas.**

**- Nem. Nem fogott rajtam a Sharingan. Engem a tábla ütött ki. „Tábla?.."**

**- De hogyhogy nem fogott rajtad? – szólt közbe Reiko. – Az hogy lehet? – Mieko nagyot sóhajtott.**

**- Könnyebbet, kettőt. – Most Yumi kezdett el töprengeni.**

**- És egyáltalán minek hoztak el minket? Mi hasznuk van abból, ha elrabolnak öt diáklányt?**

**- „Hát ki tudja? Az Akatsuki útjai kifürkészhetetlenek."**

**- Ha megengeditek, - szólt közbe egy hang valahonnan a barlang (merthogy barlangban voltunk) egyik sötét zuga felől – elmagyaráznám… - Mindenki arra felé nézett és végre én is felfedeztem a falba épített ajtót, amiben, most az összes akatsukis ott tolongott. Mindannyian beözönlöttek és Kisame ránk zárta az ajtót.**

**Yumi eléggé feltűnően fixírozta a kijáratot, ami Pein-nek is szemet szúrt.**

**- Ne is álmodj róla! Felesleges. Innen nem juttok ki az engedélyem nélkül. – „Jujj de gonosz vagy." – Nos, úgy hallottam, kíváncsiak vagytok, miért is hoztunk ide benneteket. – Nem, én nem vagyok kíváncsi! Károsan hat az egészségemre. Én csak haza akarok menni!„ – ezt is el fogom mondani. De először is! Szeretnék egy-két dolgot megtudni. – „Most kérdezz-feleleket játszunk? Igen? Mert akkor én kiszálltam." – Arról hogy mennyire is vagytok tisztában a helyzettel.**

***lapít, lapít, lpít, lapít, lapít, környezetébe olvad, környezetébe olvad, környezetébe olvad, környezetébe olv…* - Hidan! Hozd! – mutatott rám. „Hogy az a…" forgattam a szemem és fintorogtam egyet.**

**- B**** meg, már megint engem ugráltat! – úgy tűnt, Hidannak is pont annyi kedve van a dologhoz, mit nekem.**

**Megfogta a karomat és felrántott ültömből. Kis híján lefejeltük egymást. Olyan erősen rántott fel, hogy sajgott bele az egész karom. Pein felé lökött.**

**- Egy kicsit óvatosabban nem lehetne?! – fordultam hátra a „testőröm"-höz, aki teljesen kifejezéstelen arccal nézett vissza rám. Odafordított Pein-hez és lefogta a karomat.**

**- Nem. – „bunkó"**

**- Nos, hogy hívnak? – kérdezte a vezér.**

**- Fujiwara Kumiko. De mi ez az e… - Hidan befogta a számat és közelebb hajolt, hogy csak én hallhassam amit mond.**

**- Ne pofázz, ha nem kérdeztek! – nem láttam hátra, de a lányok igencsak fészkelődhettek, mert Pein kiadta a parancsot.**

**- Úgy látom, jobb, ha rajtatok tartjuk a szemünket. – intett a kezével, mire mozgolódás támadt ott hátul.**

**- Rendben, akkor folytassuk. – ismét felém fordult – Tudsz arról, hogy kik vagyunk? – „Teljesen hülyének nézel?"**

**- Honnan kéne tudnom? – nagyon reméltem, hogy a többiek is veszik a lapot.**

**- Hmm…Nem erre a válaszra számítottam. Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy mind az öten tudjátok a választ. – a többiekre nézett.**

**- Na jó, és ha tudjuk, hogy ti vagytok az Akatsuki, akkor mi van?! – szólta el magát Yumi, mire nagyon csúnyán néztem rá. Elhallgatott.**

**- Mennyit tudsz a chakráról? – ez már megint nekem szólt.**

**- Nem sokat. – hazudtam. Próbáltam minél több infót kiszedni Peinből, ha másról nem, legalább a chakráról.**

**- Úgy látszik, nincs más választásom, mint elmagyarázni. A chakra a testi és a szellemi energiákból keletkezik. A megfelelő chakrairányítás az alapja a helyes jutsuhasználatnak… - miközben Pein magyarázott, én magam elé képzeltem a dolgokat. Vizuális alkat lévén, amit látok, az egy életre berögzül az agyamba. Képtelen leszek án ez még most hasznomra is válhat.**

**- Szóval ez lenne a chakra rövid magyarázata. És most, hadd kérdezzek valamit. Tisztában vagy vele, hogy neked van-e chakrád?**

**- Most mire akarsz kilyukadni? Honnan tudjam, hogy van-e? Mi vagyok én? Ninja?**

**- Rendben. Ennyi elég is lesz. Leülhetsz. – „Köszönöm tanár úr!"vissza ültem a helyemre. Örültem, hogy végre megszabadultam Hidantól. A hideg futkosott a hátamon a hapsitól. Pein ugyanezt eljátszotta Yumival is.**

**- Mi a neved?**

**- Ku-Kurokawa Yumi.**

**- Tőled is megkérdezem, mennyit tudsz a chakráról?**

**- A nagy semmit. – „Okos kislány!"**

**Rendben, akkor elmagyarázom. A chakra a… - „Jajj már megint?"**

**- Most megint végig akarod mondani az egészet? Semmi újat nem fogsz tőlünk hallani a nevün… - úgy tűnt, az akatsukisoknál berögzült mozdulat ez a /befogom a száját a csajnak/ stílus. Sasori is így hallgattatta el Yumit.**

**- hagyd Sasori! – szólt rá Pein.- Engedd el! Akkor, kedves hölgyek, megtudhatnám a nevüket? Látom már, hogy így semmire sem jutunk.**

**- Asukai Mieko.**

**- Horiuchi Sachiko.**

**- Kuroda Reiko. – sorolták a lányok.**

**- Nagyszerű. Most pedig elmondanám az itt tartózkodásotok okát. - „Na végre!" – Nem is olyan régen a birtokunkba került egy kifejezetten értékes információkat tartalmazó tekercs. Sajnos ezt a tekercset később a konohai ninjáknak is sikerült elolvasniuk, így nem mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik ismerik a tekercs tartalmát. Ebbe a tekercsbe egy ősi jóslat volt feljegyezve, mely öt bizonyosninjáról szól. Pontosabban az öt legnagyobb ninjaklán leszármazottairól, akiknek olyan erő van a birtokukban, mellyel uralmuk alá hajthatják az egész világot.**

**- És hogy jövünk mi a képbe? – szakította félbe Reiko – Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy…**

**- De, pontosan. Ti öten vagytokazok, akiknek a segítségével uralhatjuk a világot.**

**- Ez nagyon izgalmas, meg érdekes – vágott közbe Yumi – de szerintem tévedtek. Mi nem vagyunk ninják. Arról se tudok, hogy egy ninja klánból származnék. Honnan veszed, hogy pont mi vagyunk az az öt?**

**- Ti voltatok ott, abban a világban az egyetlenek, akiknek chakra áramlott a testében.**

**- Biztos. Én akkor sem hiszem. – „Pedig valami alapja biztos csak van a dolognak."**

**- Azon pedig, hogy nem vagytok ninják, könnyen segíthetünk. Ki fogunk titeket képezni.**

**- Egyébként, visszatérve a tekercshez, az miért fontos, hogy a konohai ninják is elolvasták? – szóltam közbe. Eltökéltem, hogy minden infót kiszedek belőlük. Vagy így, vagy úgy.**

**- Természetesen azért, mert ők is megpróbáltak volna megszerezni, ha mi nem érünk oda időben. – „Lám-lám-lám. Érdekes információ. Ezek szerint a konohaiak is keresnek minket."**

**- És miből gondolod, hogy együtt fogunk veletek működni? – így Sachiko.**

**- Két választásotok van: Vagy együttműködtök, vagy meghaltok. – „ Na mit mondtam! Tudtam, hogy ez a kiruccanás ártani fog az egészségemnek."**

**- De mi vagyunk azok akik segíthetnek neked megszerezni az egész világot. Így ha nem működünk is együtt, te akkor se ölsz meg minket. - Yumi.**

**- Ne dédelgess hiú reményeket! Ha ellenálltok, nem lesztek többé használhatók, vagyis nem lesz szükség rátok. – „Hát ezt akár én is megmondhattam volna."**

– **Emellett van még egy okunk arra, hogy miért vagytok itt. – felnéztem rá. Talán mond még valami érdekeset.**

**- Szeretnénk biztosítani az Akatsuki második generációját, ha minket véletlenül megölnének. – először fel sem fogtam, mit mondott. „Második generáció? Milyen második ge……… PERVERZ!!!"**

**- NA AZT MÁR NEM!!! – pattant fel Yumi.**

**- NEM VAGYUNK MI TENYÉSZLOVAK!!! – Mieko.**

**- NE IS ÁLMODJATOK RÓLA!!! – csatlakoztam, bár ezt inkább a hátunk mögött ácsorgóknak szántam.**

**- Muszáj ordítanotok? – Pein teljesen higgadt maradt. Na persze nem is vele akartak fajfenntartani.**

**- Akkor sem tehetitek ezt velünk! – mondta most már kicsit nyugodtabban Yumi.**

**- Jelen pillanatban bármit megtehetünk veletek. – ez igaz… - erre már mindnyájan rájöttünk. **

**- Így mindjárt más. Azt hiszem jobb, ha ezt a témát egy ideig nem bolygatjuk, nem igaz, hölgyek? Térjünk át a kiképzésre. Mind az öten két Akatsuki taggal lesztek együtt, ők fognak megtanítani benneteket először az alapokra, majd amit jónak gondolnak. Nem szeretném ha bármelyikőtök is megpróbálna megszökni. Mindjárt megkapjátok a szükséges felszerelést, de előbb elmondom, hogy ki kivel lesz. – körbenézett.**

**- Kumiko san lesz Hidannal és Kakuzuval. **

„ **B**** meg, mér pont én?!"**

**- B**** meg, mér pont én?!**

**- Mieko san lesz Itachival és Kisame-val. Sachiko san Zetsuval és Tobival.**

**- Miért versz istenem, miért?? – így Sachiko.**

**- De jó!!!^^ - Tobi.**

**- Yumi san Deidaraval és Sasorival, Reiko san pedig velem és Konannal. Most pedig megkapjátok a szükséges dolgokat. – azzal Pein kiment, Zetsu és Tobi pedig hátizsákokat osztogattak nekünk. Ám ekkor Yumi felszisszent. Erre felkaptam a fejem. Térdeltemől néztem őt.**

**- Yumi, jól vagy? –kérdezte Mieko.**

**- Persze, csak kiugrott a vállam. – Sasori megfogta a sérült végtagot.**

**- Fáj? – vizsgálgatta.**

**- Nem, csak szórakozásból csinálom. Hát persze hogy fáj!!!**

**- Ne mozdulj.**

**- Mié…ÁÁÁÁ!!! – Sasori rántott egyet a lány karján, ami egy reccsenéssel helyre ugrott.**

**- Miért csináltad? - kérdezte Yumi gyanakodva. „Na vajon miért?"**

**- Nincs szükségünk se sérültekre. Se nyafogókra. – „Gondoltam."**

**Minden Akatsuki tag kiment és végre egyedül maradtunk.**

**- Kedves.- fintorogtam utána, mire a lányok elkezdtek nevetni. Tovább kutattam a táskában. Fegyverek, ruhák…Ruhák? Az meg minek? Kivettem a nekem szánt cuccokat és átöltöztem. „De legalább nem Akatsukis egyenruha."**

**Pontosan illett rám.**

**- A ti méreteteket is eltalálták? – nézett körbe Yumi. „ Ja! Profi a szabó. Csókoltatom!"**

**- Aha, pont jó. – Mieko nem volt épp jó hangulatban…Dehát mért is lett volna? Az ő napja sem épp úgy alakult, ahogy tervezte.**

**- Mi a baj? –firtatta Yumi.**

**- Mi a baj? Mi a baj?! Az, hogy azzal a nyamvadék Uchiha-val vagyok egy csapatban! Az!!!**

**- Nyugi! – csitítottam a dühöngő csajszit. – Nézd a jó oldalát: mire vége ennek a kiképzésnek, profi genjutsu használó leszel.**

**- Az… - Mieko mondatát egy újabb ajtó nyitás szakította félbe. Ezúttal Konan volt ott.**

**- Ideje indulnunk. – mondta, mire kissé huzakodva kimentünk. Egy még nagyobb barlangba vezetett minket, ahol már mindenki várt ránk.**

**Itachi egy kézpecsétet formált, mire a barlang bejáratánál álló több tonnás szikla elmozdult.**

**Kiléptünk a barlangból, és öt különböző irányba indultunk a kijelölt baby-sitter-ekkel.**

**Elég lassú tempóban haladtam, mivel, hátrafelé néztem és a távolodó barátaimat figyeltem. Féltem, hogy nem fogom már őket viszont látni. Nagynehezen előrefordultam és elmélázva követtem a két ninja-t, akiknek még fogalmuk sem volt, hogy mibe keveredtek.**

Előnytelen egyezség

**Hosszú ideig szótlanul ballagtunk. Nekem folyamatosan azon járt az eszem, hogy hogyan lehetne megszökni. Harcba semmiképpen sem keveredhetek velük. Elfutni értelmetlen lenne, Kakuzu úgy is elkapna. Hát akkor mi az ördögöt csináljak?!**

**Az eddigi csöndet egy távoli, éles sikoltás törte meg. Felkaptam a fejem és a hang vélt irányába néztem. Iszonyúan megijedtem amikor rájöttem, hogy a hang bizony a lányok irányából jött. Valaki bajban volt. Futottam visszafelé, ahogy csak a lábam bírta. A hátizsákomat a felszereléssel együtt ledobtam, hogy ne lassítson. Nem haladhattam túl sokat, mert – ahogy ezt az imént gondoltam – Kakuzu elém vágott és visszalökött. A lendülettől hanyatt estem és lihegve néztem őt.**

**- Hová készülsz?**

**- Te süket vagy?! Valaki sikított. Segítenem kell.**

**- ab barátnőid maguknak keresik a bajt, ha kikezdenek a mestereikkel.**

**- Mester?! Hát mester az ilyen?! – förmedtem rá, de mintha meg se hallotta volna.**

**- Neked is azt ajánlom, hogy húzd meg magad és tedd, amit mondunk!**

**- Rohadj meg! Akkor most vele mi lesz?!**

**- Nem a mi dolgunk. Ezt meg ne hagyd el többé! – dobta oda nekem a hátizsákot. – Egyszer talán az életed múlhat ezen. Most pedig tápászkodj fel és lódulj! – beharaptam az alsó ajkam és szikrázó szemekkel figyeltem őt. Ismételten lemaradtam mögöttük. Hidan épp azt firtatta, hogy ha tehetné, ő bizony azonnal feltrancsírozna, mert csak a baj van velem.**

**- Pein-nek elment az esze, ha a hatalmát ezekre akarja alapozni. Ezek itt semmire se jók. Még harcolni se tudnak.**

**- Épp ezért kell kiképeznünk őket te idióta.**

**- Kiképezni, kiképezni!! De minek? Egy csomó időt elfecsérlünk ezzel. Inkább keresnénk egy Jinchuriky-t! Az lenne a mi dolgunk!!**

**- Fiúk! Fáradt vagyok! Messze vagyunk még? – nem figyeltek rám.**

**- A mi dolgunk az, amit a vezér mond.**

**- Egyáltalán hová megyünk? – próbáltam újra.**

**- „Amit a vezér mond" Mekkora baromság! Napok óta nem öltem meg senkit! Kezdek kurvára bepöccenni!**

**- Hé! Hahó! Kérdeztem valamit! – kezdett átkozottul dühíteni, hogy itt senki sem figyel rám. „Bár…ez talán még jól is jöhet." Mivel a fiúk belemerültek a beszélgetésbe, én letértem az útról, és besettenkedtem az erdőbe. Egy bokor alá húzódva vártam, hogy eltávolodjanak. Mikor már nem hallottam őket, előmerészkedtem és körbenéztem.**

**- És most merre? Vissza nem mehetek. Akkor nincs más hátra, mint előre. – Egyenesen az erdő belseje felé vettem az irányt. Eléggé besötétedett már. Nagyon hideg volt és a ninja ruhák egy kicsit sem melegítettek. Mindenfelé árnyakat láttam. Elővettem egy kunait és a kezemben tartottam a biztonság kedvéért. Használni ugyan nem tudtam, de hát az elv a lényeg nem? Átkozottul féltem na! Egyszer csak megzörrent a mellettem lévő bokor. Két kézbe fogtam a „fegyverem" és hátrálni kezdtem.**

**- Ki van ott? – a hangomra egy kis nyúl ugrott elő. Fellélegeztem.**

**- Szerinted ez vicces? – förmedtem rá a nyúlra. Csak nézett rám a nagy fekete szemeivel és az orrát mozgatva szimatolt. Letérdeltem hozzá és eltettem a kunait. Ez már csak nem fog „megenni". **

– **Ha már úgy is itt vagy, lécci menj és hívd a tűzoltóságot vagy a rendőrséget vagy mit bánom én! Csak valaki segítsen kijutnom innen. – ekkor a nyuszi hegyezte a füleit és valamit nagyon figyelni kezdett. **

**- Hallod amit mondtam? Húzz már innen a francba! Hess, menj már! – Hozzá vágtam egy követ, mire elszaladt.**

**- Hülye nyúl! – fel akartam kelni, ám ekkor három farkas ugrott elő a sötétből. Alighanem most zavartam el a vacsijukat, amiért eléggé pipák lettek.**

**Benyúltam a táskámba, hogy elővegyem a kunaiomat, de annyira remegett a kezem, hogy elejtettem. A farkasok körbe-körbe mászkáltak körülöttem. Valószínűleg azt mérlegelték, ehető vagyok-e. Balszerencsémre annak találtak. Vicsorogtak, morogtak, villogtatták a fogaikat, vagyis minden elképzelhető dolgot megcsináltak, amitől igazán bepánikoltam. Sikoltottam ők pedig nekem ugrottak. Szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy ezek életem utolsó percei. Már éreztem is ahogy a karmok és agyarak a húsomba vájnak és szétszaggatnak.**

**Ám hiába vártam, semmi sem történt. Kinyitottam a szemem és megláttam Hidan-t. Ott állt nekem háttal, a kaszáját maga előtt keresztben tartva visszatartotta a támadókat.**

**- Hidan… - nyögtem remegő hangon.**

**- Mire vársz még te hülye liba? Tűnj el innét! – elfutottam.**

**Fogalmam sem volt, merre tartok, de nem is érdekelt. Minél messzebbre akartam kerülni onnan. Futás közben hallottam, hogy valami követ engem. Hátranéztem. Az egyik farkasnak sikerült meglógnia és utánam jött. Ám mielőtt elérhetett volna, vékony indák tekeredtek rá és szétzúzták. A vére telefröcskölte a környéket és engem sem kímélt. Az arcom, a hajam és a ruhám csupa vér lett. Az indák visszahúzódtak és előlépett Kakuzu. Nem tudtam megszólalni, csak álltam ott és reszkettem.**

**Kakuzu közelebb lépett hozzám és végigmért. Szerintem sebeket keresett rajtam. Aztán ismét a szemembe nézett, majd egy fához csapott. Minden levegő kiszorult a tüdőmből. Az egyik csáp egyenesen felém tartott. Pontosan 2 mm-re állt meg a bal szememtől.**

**- Ha még egyszer elszöksz, búcsút mondhatsz a szemednek. Világos? – dacosan néztem rá. Nem feleltem. Lassan Hidan is megérkezett, ő is csupa vér volt. A mellkasán egy csúnya karmolás virított. Nem szólt, csak a kunaiomat a fejem mellé, belevágta a fába. Feszült volt a hangulat.**

**- Tessék! Egy csomó időt elvesztegettünk ennek a libának a keresésére! Ráadásul azt sem tudjuk, hol vagyunk! Ha ez még egyszer előfordul, én esküszöm, kinyírlak!!! – mondta Hidan.**

**- Senki sem kérte, hogy gyertek utánam!!! – kiabáltam vissza.**

**- Ha nem találunk meg idejében, te már rég farkas eledel lennél!!!**

**- Inkább lennék az, mint fogoly!!!**

**- Igen? Akkor miért nem ezzel kezdted?! Ez esetben most azonnal megszabadítalak!! – azzal már emelte is a kaszáját, hogy lesújtson rám, én meg kirántottam a fából a kunaiomat.**

**- Elég volt! – dörrent Kakuzu hangja. Megálltunk. – Hidan! Tedd el a fegyvered! – de Hidan nem mozdult – Azt mondtam tedd el!!!**

**- Jól van már! De ezt nem úszod meg ennyivel!**

**- Ahogy te sem!! – szóltam vissza.**

**- Fejezzétek be! Sajnálatos módon az a helyzet állt elő, hogy kénytelenek vagyunk együtt dolgozni. Mi ezt a parancsot kaptuk, nem tehetsz mást. Mindannyiunk érdekében kössünk egy egyezséget!**

**- Miféle egyezséget? – néztem rá kétkedőn. **

**- Igen, miféle egyezséget? - csatlakozott Hidan.**

**- Te csak ne érts velem egyet!!! – kiabáltam.**

**- Eszemben sincs, csak kérdeztem!!!**

**- Kussoljatok már!**

**=Ch…- hátat fordítottunk egymásnak.**

**- Az egyezség a következő: Kumiko! Te nem próbálsz meg megszökni és teljesíted az utasításokat. Mi pedig nem bántunk téged. – „Nahát! Most aztán teljesen megnyugodtam!"**

**- És mi a biztosíték, hogy nem vertek át?**

**- Semmi. Kénytelen leszel megbízni bennünk. A saját érdekedben. – „Remek! Szóval én vakon bízzak meg két vadidegenben, akik ráadásul bűnözők, teljesítsem minden parancsukat, cserébe k nem ölnek meg! Előnyös, igazán előnyös…"**

**- Nos? Hogy döntöttél?**

**- …Rendben. Nem szököm el többé, Ha betartod a szavad. – hátborzongatóan gonosz ötletem támadt.**

**- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük. Menjünk. ma már nem lesz időnk elkezdeni az edzést, így rögtön egy fogadóba megyünk. Nincs messze. – Szótlanul követtem. Hidan erre teljesen kiakadt.**

**- MI?! MI VAN?! De hát Kakuzu! Ezt nem teheted! Én ugyan nem alszom együtt ezzel a természeti csapással!!! Hé!!! Várj már! – elindultunk.**

**Hidan egész úton puffogott, de végül is belenyugodott a helyzetébe. Látszólag én is lenyugodtam. Látszólag! De a fejemben már gyökeret vetett az a gonosz terv, amit most már mindenképpen véghezviszek.**

„**Jajj fiúk! Ti még nem is tudjátok, mekkora slamasztikába kevertétek magatokat ezzel az egyezséggel. Nemsokára térden állva fogtok könyörögni, hogy menjek el, erről gondoskodom."**


	8. A felfedett képesség

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**Fáztam, éhes voltam, a tagjaim teljesen el voltak zsibbadva és még valami hülye esőszerű izé is szitált az égből. Én meg várjak a jelre. Kösz. Már legalább két hónapja történt hogy elraboltak. Azóta sok mindenen keresztülestem.**

**Iszonyú sok időbe beletelt, míg megtanultam a bábirányítás technikát és közben Sasori még mérgekkel traktált. Lefekvéskor zúgott a fejem a sok összetevőtől. Aztán Deidara is kitalálta, hogy miért nem tanulom meg a bombakészítést is a robbantást. Abban a pillanatban úgy szerettem őket… majdnem a torkuknak ugrottam.**

**Első bomba formálási próbálkozásom eredménye egy formátlanpaca lett, ami valójában madár akart lenni. Legalább szereztem a művészeknek egy jó napot, mivel Deidara sírva röhögött, Sasori pedig akárhogy igyekezett nem tudott elfojtani egy vigyort. Végül az egész Deidara képében landolt.**

**Egy kis időbe beletelt, hogy meg lehessen állapítani a bombákról, hogy mik is valójában, de megérte. És már fel is tudtam robbantani őket.**

**Emellett Deidara felvetette, hogy nem szeretnék-e hasonló szájakat a tenyeremre, mint az övé és meg se várva a válaszomat el kezdett magyarázni. Szegény eléggé lelombozódott mikor visszautasítottam. Később mér eléggé élesen „edzettünk" Sasori meg Deidara támadtak én meg védhettem ki. Ezzel persze azt értük el, hogy képes voltam nyúl sprintelni a bábok bombák fegyverek elöl. Persze ennek egy igazi haszna volt, mégpedig az hogy tudtam olyan gyors lenni mintha egy sugármeghajtású rakéta lenne a hátamra kötözve.**

**Ezen kívül később még az elemi chakra irányítást is meg kellet tanulnom. Kiderült, hogy víz elemű chakrám van így mehettem Kisame-hoz. Utáltam mikor ő tanított meg mindenféle víz elemű jutsu-ra. Büdös döglött hal szaga volt. Fujj.**

**És persze a barátnőim közül egyikkel sem találkozhattam ez volt ugyanis az „isten" akarata. Komolyan máris elöntött a vallásos áhítat. Ráadásul Pein végig is nézett egy edzést igaz hologram formájában hogy eldöntse, mennyire vagyunk megfelelők. Pein-hez való hozzászólásomat az edzés alatt az is tükrözte, hogy egy „eltévedt" kunai átment a hologram fején nagyon tudtam élvezni. Végül is Pein határozata az volt, hogy most már elmehetek Sasori-val és Deidara-val egyszerűbb küldetésekre. Ami sima információszerzést jelentett. Dögunalom!**

**És most is pont ezt csináltuk. Zetsu kihallgatott két emberkét és információforrásai szerint ezen az erdei úton egy küldönc fog áthaladni az Akatsuki számára fontos információkat tartalmazó tekercsel.**

**Éppenséggel ezért ültem az egyik faágon és próbáltam elfojtani egy tüsszögést. A feladatom az volt, hogy lelassítsam a küldöncöt, így Sasori meg tudja szerezni a tekercset. Deidara pedig a fák fölött körözött, hogy lássa jön-e, és leküld egy madárkát, ha közeledik.**

**Megmoccantam és abban a pillanatban elrepült az orrom előtt egy fehér madár majd kanyarodott és vissza. Készenlétbe helyeztem egy kunait és vártam. Pont azért kellet nekem megállítanom az életunt emberkét, mert én még ismeretlen vagyok. Hip-hip-hurrá.**

**Az úton végre feltűnt a célpontom. Meglehetősen éber volt, de hiába. Mikor alám ért, leugrottam a fáról és elálltam az útját. Az arcán először fénylett a rémület, ami aztán átváltott kötelességtudatba.**

**- Mit akarsz? Kérdezte érdes hangon. Bő negyvenes férfi volt, zömök testalkattal és borostás állal.**

**- A tekercset. – érdekes módon csöppet sem izgultam mintha eddigi életemben folyton ezt csináltam volna. Magam se értettem.**

**- Azt várhatod kislány! – kiáltotta és hátrált két lépést – Senkinek sem adom oda!**

**- Sajnos akkor erővel kell elvennem. – léptem felé. Nem értettem mire vár még Sasori hiszen már régen megszerezhette volna a tekercset. Magasra feltartottam a korábban készenlétbe helyezett kunait hogy jól lássa.**

**- Utoljára figyelmeztetem…- a mondatomat nem tudtam befejezni mivel valami nagy és súlyos csapódott nekem én pedig nekiestem egy fának. Amikor az idegesítő csillagocskák eltűztek a szemem elöl láttam, hogy a küldöncöt két-négy ember fogja közre. Valószínűleg a vezetőjük egy szikla termetű fickó jóízűen mulatott rajtam.**

**- Menj és játssz máshol kislány. – a homlokán ott feszült a fejvédő. Konoha. A francba. Már csak ez hiányzott.**

**Az egyik megindult felém és belém hasított a félelem. Ez itt igazi harc. Nem mintha az edzésen nem kaptam volna sebeket, de tudtam, hogy nem ölnének meg. Ez itt más volt. Szó szerint véresen komoly.**

**- Az ilyen lányoknak, mint te otthon kéne ülniük a babáikkal játszani és a mama sütötte sütit majszolni. – gúnyolódott az egyik. A szívem a torkomban dobogott. Ha mázlim van csak az egyik jounin közülük a többi chunin. Bár az ő oldalukon bizonyára több év tapasztalat áll. Nulla vagyok hozzájuk képest.**

**Egy töredékmásodperc alatt az egyik előkapott egy kunait és felém hajította. Lefagytam. Nem bírtam megmozdulni. A félelem megdermesztette az izmaimat. Sosem éreztem még ilyet. Az igazi halálfélelem érzést. És nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is megtapasztalom. Meghaltam volna, ha egy bábu nem fogja fel a kunait. Sasori végre közbelépett. Ott állt előttem és a levegőben harapni lehetett volna a gyilkos szándékot. Nem értettem. Még soha sem láttam Sasori-t igazán dühösnek. De tudtam, hogy most az.**

**- Megmozdulhattál volna! – förmedt rám és még csak hátra se nézett. – Ha egyedül lennél senki nem mentett volna meg! – tudtam, hogy igaza van. De azt is megérthetné, hogy én nem születésem óta élek ebben a világban. Megtámaszkodtam a fán és felkecmeregtem.**

**- Nocsak, a kis fruskának védelmezője is van? – nevetett a leghátul álló.**

**- Még az is lehet, hogy egy szerelmes gerlepárba botlottunk. – affektált a vezetőjük. Hiába volt csak gúnyolódás éreztem, hogy elpirulok. Sasori sosem hagyott hidegen mindig is kedveltem. De azért ez mégis túlzás. Nem láttam Sasori arcát, de biztos voltam benne hogy a türelme elfogyott. Ami nem túl nehéz dolog. Egy ujjmozdulat és a bábu máris repült a konohaiak felé. Könnyedén kikerülték a támadást és biztonságos helyre telepítették a küldöncöt. Én próbálta beolvadni a fatörzsbe ugyanis reszkettem a félelemtől. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy egy ilyen helyzetbe kerültem. Alig mertem levegőt venni a tüdőm összeszorult. Az agyam teljesen cserbenhagyott semmi ép gondolatot nem találtam a fejemben. Görcsösen kapaszkodtam a fába miközben Sasori csatázott.**

**Hirtelen kunai illetve shuriken zápor zúdult ránk. Én még mindig le voltam dermedve és tágra nyílt szemmel bámultam a fegyvereket. Szerencsére Sasori figyelt rám és engem felkapva elugrott a veszélyes zónából. Egy faágon landoltunk.**

**- Mi a fene bajod van? – kiáltotta Sasori miközben próbált életre rázni. – Miért nem csinálsz semmit?!**

**- É-én…f-félek… - dideregtem és feltört belőlem a sírás.**

**- Most nincs idő siránkozni Yumi! – rázott újfent. – Deidaraát már leszedték miután elküldte a madarát és én egyedül nem bírok el velük! Nem tudok négyfelé figyelni és még rád is vigyázni! Ezek nem átlagos jouninok! Ezek itt ANBU-k! És négy ANBU-hoz kevés egy akastukis! – szinte nem is hallottam, amit mond csak csendesen zokogtam.**

**- Ha- hazudsz… - sírtam – T-te elbánsz t-tízzel is. – nagyot sóhajtott.**

**- El tudnék velük bánni, ha nem ember, lennék. – meglepődve pillantottam rá. A kérdést már nem tudtam feltenni, ami megfogalmazódott bennem ugyanis az alattunk lévő fába belecsapódott vagy tíz kunai. Mindegyik robbanó cetlivel. Mingketten lassan fogtuk fel a helyzetet és mire elmenekültünk volna a cetlik végigégtek és a detonáció messzire elhajított minket, jó pár fát megcsonkítva.**

**- Lám-lám-lám. Csak nincs bajban a nagy akatsukis? Gúnyolta Sasori-t a főnök. Sasori nem szólt semmit csak nézett rájuk miközben engem tartott meg hogy el ne essek mivel a lábaim feladták a szolgálatot.**

**- Mi lenne, ha elszórakoznánk a hölgyikével, talán akkor kicsikarnánk valami választ nem? – úgy tűnt az ANBU-k legtahóbbjait szabadították ránk. Valaki hátulról megragadta a hajam és felpasszírozott a közelben álló fára és elkezdett fojtogatni.**

**- Mi, akik a Root-ból érkeztünk nem vagyunk olyan kegyesek, mint a többiek. – nevetett az, aki engem kínzott.**

**- Engedd el! – sziszegte Sasori dühösen.**

**- Ugyan miért? Olyan kis helyes… - alig kaptam levegőt és fekete pontok táncoltak a szemem előtt. Már nem láttam pontosan mi történt ugyanis megérkezett a jótékony segítség.**

**Pontosabban csak kifakult a világ. Éreztem, ahogy valami mélyen bensőmből elő akar törni és… vérengzeni. Valami, ami talán megmenthet. Nem volt erőm ahhoz, hogy ezt a valamit visszatartsam így előbukkant a felszínre és a világom újra színes lett. Az engem fojtogató ANBU úgy kapta el a kezét a nyakamtól mintha megégette volna és elhátrált én meg a talpamra érkeztem. Nem csak én voltam ebben a testben, hanem valami más is, ami sokkal bátrabb és erősebb volt… és most ő irányított. Fekete chakra kavargott körülöttem, beburkolt és az ellenfeleim felé is nyúlkált, mintha önálló akarattal rendelkezne.**

**Az egyikük szólásra nyitotta a száját, de nem jött ki a torkán hang mivel én már ott álltam előtte és egy kunait döftem át a nyakán. A vére a ruhámra, kezemre és az arcomra fröccsent. Kellemesen meleg volt és valami fémes illatot is éreztem.**

**Pillanatokon mindegyik a földön hevert átvágott torokkal. Fogalmam sincs, hogy történt, ez kiesett. Amikor már a negyedik is feküdt, elejtettem a kunait és remegve emeltem fel a kezem. A valami visszavonult és elcsendesedettén pedig rettegve néztem a saját kezeimre, amiket még vastagon borított a friss vér. Éreztem, ahogy a szitáló eső egy cseppje a homlokomra tapad, hajtincsről leszánkázik és elvegyül a könnyeimmel. A csend dobolt a füleimben és minden elhomályosult. Az utolsó dolog, amit még tisztán láttam, Sasori arca volt. Utána feketeség.**

**P.O.V. Mieko**

**Kiléptem egy élelmiszerboltból az utcára. Épp egy hete érkeztünk ebbe a faluba. Két és fél hónap telt el az óta hogy elraboltak és pontosan ennyi idő telt el hogy nem láttam a barátnőimet. Ezek alatt átestem Itachi kegyetlen kiképzésén is. Kiderült, hogy szél elemű a chakrám és részben felfedtem a képességeimet miszerint a sebeim igen gyorsan begyógyulnak következésképpen képes vagyok a chakrámmal másokat is gyógyítani.**

**Ez megmagyarázza a kiváló chakara irányításomat, habár még messze nem tökéletes, de dolgozom rajta.**

**Elértem a kis hotelt ahol lepakoltunk. Gyorsan felmentem a szobánkhoz és bementem.**

**- Kisame itt a piád! – mondtam és a feléje hajítottam az italait, a maradék kaját meg elraktam a táskámba. Kisame azonnal el kezdett inni én meg láttam Itachi sehol.**

**- Itachi hol-… - ki se mondtam már nyílt is az ajtó.**

**- Emlegetett szamár. – mondtam**

**- Küldetésünk van. – felelte és felém dobott egy tekercset a küldetés részleteivel. Hangosan felolvastam, hogy Kisame is hallja.**

**- Feladat: megszerezni egy tekercset, amely a Kilencfarkú rókáról tartalmaz értékes információt, mielőtt eljut Konoha-ba. A célpont tőletek nyugat felé tart Konoha irányába, valószínűleg többen kísérik…blah,blah,blah… vigyétek magatokkal Mieko-t is…- felnéztem Itachi-ra – ezt most nem mondod komolyan.**

**- Egyszerűnek tűnik. Elvesszük a tekercset és kész ne parázz kunoichi. – mondta Kisame nagy lazán.**

**- Szállj le rólam sushi! Többé nem én veszem a piáidat. – förmedtem rá. Visszafordultam Itachi felé és könyörgően néztem rá.**

**- Sajnálom Mieko jönnöd kell. Pein akarja így. – mondta.**

**- Hát ennyit erről. – mondtam – megyek pakolni.**

**Másnap útnak is indultunk. A szívem a torkomban dobogott és nem tudtam elmondani mennyire izgultam. Hamar elértünk a várható találkozási ponthoz. Itachi-nak volt egy terve hogy ússzuk meg harc nélkül a dolgot. Mondtam már, hogy imádom az Uchiha eszét? Nem, na, mindegy.**

**- Szóval mi az ötlet? – kérdeztem. Itachi előhúzott egy konohai fejvédőt, amin nem volt karc. Kérdően néztem rá.**

**- Téged erre még nem ismernek. – „a még a hangsúlyos…"gondoltam – ha ezt felteszed, simán elmész egy konohai ninjának. Nem fognak gyanakodni. – mondta és a kezembe nyomta a fejvédőt.**

**- Azt mondod, hogy a Hokage utasításai szerint te itt átveszed a tekercset és te mégy vele tovább.**

**- É-én? Te most szórakozol?**

**- Nem. Az egész világon keresnek, Kisame-vel egyetemben.**

**- Szuper. – jobb nem is lehetne. Felkötöttem a derekamra még Kisame és Itachi elrejtőztek. Én felültem egy faágra és onnan vártam az érkezőket. Vártam és vártam és vártam megint vártam még mindig vártam és elegem lett. Dög unalom volt. Gyűlölöm ezt. Pein nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ekkor és most jönnek, hogy csak ide kéne sétálni de nem, ez olyan mint az időjárás jelentés. Azt mondják, süt a nap, erre esik. Az arckifejezésem mindent elárult.**

**Épp mikor azt mondtam köszönöm szépen nekem ennyi elég volt, megjelent valaki a fák között. Egyedül volt tehát akcióba lendültem. Leugrottam és tisztán láttam, hogy egy enyhe szívinfarktus okozója lettem.**

**- Mit akarsz?! – förmedt rám.**

**- A nevem Mieko, konohai ninja vagyok és a Hokage engem bízott meg azzal, hogy innentől átvegyem a tekercset. – mondtam hivatalosan.**

**- Honnan tudom, hogy bízhatok benned? – kérdezte gyanakvóan. Én a derekamon lévő fejvédőre mutattam és láttam az arcán a megkönnyebbülést.**

**- Jól van hát. – mondta és elkezdte felém nyújtani a tekercset. Na Itachi most mond, hogy nem játszok jól. Kedvesen mosolyogtam és nyúltam a tekercsért. Mielőtt hozzáértem volna shurikenek repültek egy közeli bokorból. A küldönc riadtan hátraugrott én pedig előhúztam néhány kunait és a bokorba dobtam, hogy kiugrasszam a nyulat. Hát ez sikerült. Hat konohai ninja ugrott elő. Kettő a küldöncöt védte a maradék négy ellenem indult. A shuriken és kunai zápor elöl nem tudtam elugrani és alaposan felszabdalt. A következő támadásból láttam ha eltalál tuti halott vagyok. A kiképzésen nem volt arról szó, hogy kinyírnak, de ez éles helyzet volt én meg lefagytam. Mielőtt megöltek volna Itachi elragadott az útjukból. Láttam Kisame-t akcióba lendülni, de nem tudta egyedül megölni mindet. Itachi lerakott maga elé nem túl kedvesen miközben hárított néhány kunai-t.**

**- Mieko nem tudok egyszerre rád is figyelni meg védekezni! Mi bajod, szedd össze magad végre! Ezek ANBU-k, Konoha számított ránk.**

**- De félek! Ez nekem nem megy! – kiáltottam mérgesen könnyes szemmel. – Én nem erre születtem!!!**

**- De igen és kapd, össze magad különben meghalsz! – kiáltotta és ellökött egy shuriken útjából, ami a fejemet vette célba. Elveszítettem az egyensúlyomat és ezt az egyik AMBU ki is használta. A katanája átment az oldalamon amit ki is rántott. A fájdalom leírhatatlan volt és a levegő megakadt a torkomban. Megcsapott a vér fémes szaga, ami ömlött az oldalamból. Itt felgyorsultak az események. Hirtelen chakra öntötte el a testemet nagy mennyiségben és el ált a vérzés. Ami ezután történt az hirtelen kiesett. Addig emlékeztem rá, amíg megtörtént. Itachi arcára kiült a meglepetés Kisame-nak leesett az álla. Fogalmam sincs mi történt mintha nem én irányítottam volna a testemet. Magamtól mozogtam. Kihúztam két kunait és elhajítottam a küldöncöt védő két ANBU felé, de olyan erővel hogy átment a fejükön és a mögöttük lévő fába mélyen belefúródott. Megindultam a küldönc felé. Utamat a maradék ANBU-k állták el. Az egyiknek a kunaiom felhasította a hasát a másiknak a gerince és a nyaka találkozásába döftem egyet. A másik kettőnek pedig a szívében landolt egy-két kunai vagy shuriken. Kisame arckifejezése megfizethetetlen volt, de nem emlékeztem rá ahogy az előbb történtekre se. Célba vettem a küldöncöt. Itachi ekkor úgy döntött megállítja a vérfürdőt, de én gyorsabb voltam. Elkapta az egyik csuklómat, ugyan de a másik kezemben lévő shuriken-nel egy laza mozdulattal elvágtam a küldönc torkát és a tekercs Kisame lábánál landolt. Itachi megragadta a kezemet és kicsavarta belőle a fegyvert, majd elkezdett rázni.**

**- Mieko, gyere vissza! – kiáltotta, de csak távoli hangként hallottam. Itachi tovább próbálkozott, de nem tudtam követni a hangját.**

**- Mieko! – CSATT!!! Az arcomon landolt ütéstől magamhoz tértem. Itachi megkönnyebbült arcát láttam.**

**- M-mi… történt? – kérdeztem. Minden részlet kiesett. Az oldalam fájt. Nem gyógyult be teljesen csak a vérzés állt el. Ezen kívül alig volt rajtam olyan terület, amit nem borított ragacsos friss vér.**

**- Nem emlékszel semmire? – hallottam Kisame hangját. Tekintetem elhagyta Itachi arcát és a látványtól elszörnyedtem. Mint egy brutális mészárlás úgy nézett ki.**

**- E-ezt ti c-csináltátok? – kérdeztem elhűlve.**

**- Miről beszélsz kunoichi? Ez te voltál. – válaszolta Kisame. A vér is megfagyott bennem. Ez nem lehet. Lehetetlen! Nem és nem!! Elkezdtem remegni és a lábaim összecsuklottak. Itachi megfogott és leültetett a földre. A szemem könnybe lábadt és lassan szabadon folyt le az arcom két oldalán.**

**- Ez l-lehetetlen… - hebegtem.**

**- Pedig igaz. Egyszer csak furcsa jelek jelentek meg a bőrödön és a szemeid üveges zöldek lettek fekete körvonallal. Aztán két kunaiall átdobtad a fickó agyát meg a gerincébe döfte-… - Kisame elhallgatott Itachi tekintetét látva. Én remegtem, mint a nyárfalevél és elfogott a rosszullét. Hát ez lenne a képességem? Így akarnak világuralmat? Az idegeim teljesen kikészültek. Itachi magához szorított és próbálta visszafogni a remegésemet. Elkezdtem elkeseredetten zokogni. Teljesen bepánikoltam ez nem én vagyok! Hogy tehettem ilyet?**

**- Mieko nyugodj meg! Figyelj rám! – mondta Itachi – Minden rendben lesz. Higgadj le! – elkezdett oda-vissza hintázni. Ettől kicsit megnyugodtam, de messze nem eléggé. Ismételgette, hogy nyugodjak, meg hogy minden rendben lesz, meg hogy tudja, min megyek keresztül és hogy ez nehéz.**

**- Le kell küzdened, mert, felemészt. – mondta – Találkozhatsz a barátnőiddel.**

**Ennek hallatán a zokogásom abbamaradt, de még mindig remegtem és erősen kapaszkodtam Itachi vállába mintha az életem múlt volna rajta. Teljesen kikészültek az idegeim és Itachi úgy gondolta, hogy a lelkemben folyó harcot egy ideig beszünteti. A nyakamon megnyomott egy pontot, amitől elsötétült a világom és végre megnyugodtam. Hogy egy jó ideig nem leszek a régi önmagam az egyszer biztos, de hogy leszek-e még az kérdéses…**


	9. Előnytelen egyezség

**Sziasztok!**

**Bocsi,hogy olyan sokáig tartott, de van egy kis meglepim cserébe!!! Méghozzá egy művészi rajz amit Sachiko-nak köszönjetek. **

**_^.^Megtaláljátok a profilomon a linket, remélem tetszik !!! ^.^_**

**ÉN PEDIG NEKTEK KÖSZÖNÖM: 1400 HITS!!!!! (jelenleg)**

**P.O.V. Kumiko**

**Viszonylag tényleg közel volt. Alig,hogy kiértünk az erdőből,szinte már ott is voltunk. Egyszerűbb fogadó volt Semmi extra. A háziasszony megkérdezte,hogy kérünk-e vacsorát,ám Kakuzu csak a szobakulcsokat kérte. A személyzet elég furán nézett ránk."Vajon a vér miatt?...Ki tudja?..." A szállásunk kétszobás"lakosztály" volt. Volt egy kétágyas és egy egyágyas szoba. Azonnal kinyilvánítottam igényemet a kétágyasra, mire Hidan rámförmedt : **

**Arról ne is álmodj! Szerinted akkor mi hol aludjunk? – Erre csak vállat vontam,majd megadóan az egyágyasba vonultam. Volt ott ágy,fürdőkészlet,miegymás…**

**A cuccomat letettem az ágy mellé,majd fogtam a tisztálkodó felszerelést és indultam fürdeni. Na igen. Újabb probléma: Merre kell menni? Hála az égnek az egyik dolgozó csajszi útba igazított. Közfürdőjük volt, amit viszont átkozottul gyűlöltem. Az volt a mázli,hogy ilyen későn már senki sem fürdött. A ruháimat félre dobtam. „Ezeket már nem igazán fogom tudni használni." A forró fürdőben azután remekül felfrissültem. Kiengedtem a hajam és az összes vért kimostam belőle. Végül,mikor már elég tisztának éreztem,magam, megszárítkoztam és más ruhám nem lévén, a törölközőt csavartam magam köré. „Most ebben kell fölmennem hozzájuk?!" **

**Mikor felértem, megálltam az ajtó előtt. „istenem! Add,hogy már a szobájukban legyenek!!"**

**Benyitottam. Hát nem volt szerencsém. Mindketten az előszobában üldögéltek. „Francba!" Mikor megláttak,mintha megállt volna az idő. Nem mozdultak,nem szóltak. Végigmentem a szobán. Csak a szemükkel követtek.**

**A ruháid hová lettek? – kérdezte Kakuzu,mielőtt bemehettem volna a szobámba.**

**Kidobtam őket. Már nem használhatóak.**

**Nők! Egy kis vér és mindent eldobnak. – fintorgott Hidan.**

**Megálltam,hogy visszaszóljak neki. Elfordultam, és bementem a szobámba. Jobb híján tényleg ruha nélkül aludtam. **

**Másnap reggel viszont szeles volt az idő. Még a szobámban is éreztem a hideget,így jól bevackoltam magam a meleg takaró alá. Ám nem pihenhettem sokáig, mivel Hidan nagy ricsajjal kivágta az ajtót és hozzám vágott egy köteg ruhát.**

**Ébresztő! Öltözz,aztán irány edzeni!**

**Mi van? Hány óra van? – morogtam rekedten.**

**Nem mindegy? Idő van! Indulnunk kell! Az a bal***sz Kakuzu rám hagyta az ébresztésedet, úgyhogy pattanj!**

**De én éhes vagyok! – nyafogtam.**

**Istenem!Még ez is! – azzal becsapta az ajtómat. „Hát bizony Hidan,lesz ez még jobb is!"- mosolyogtam. **

**A ruhák, amiket kaptam,egész kényelmesnek bizonyultak. Sötétszürke felső, aminek az ujja az alkarom felénél hálós anyagban végződött. A nadrág fekete,testhez simuló. Ezt kiegészítette egy pár ninjacipő és egy aranyszínű öv, amelyre egy kisebb tok volt erősítve. Ebbe belepakolhattam a kunai-kat,shurikeneket,miegymást. A hajamat már nem fogtam össze, csak belecsúsztattam a csatot a tokba. Hidan már türelmetlenül várt rám.**

**Na végre! Mit lehet ennyit tollászkodni?**

**Neked is szép jó reggelt! – viccelődtem.**

**Háháhá! Jajj de vicces! Na indulás!**

**Hé! És a reggelim?**

**Felejtsd el! Majd később eszel! **

**-Na nem! – dobbantottam a lábammal – Amíg nem kapok rendes reggelit, én egy tapodtat sem mozdulok. – farkasszemet néztünk. A levegő is felszikrázott köztünk.**

**Fél óra múlva elégedetten ballagtam Hidan mellett.**

**Ugyan már! Fel a fejjel! Szép ez a nap. Csak kicsit szeles. Egyébként tudtad,hogy a reggeli a nap legfontosabb étkezése? – nem nézett rám. – Na! Csak nem azért vagy ilyen dühös,mert leöntöttelek teával? Tényleg nem volt szándékos és különben is,már bocsánatot kértem.**

**Sokat segít rajtam. Az a tea legalább száz fokos volt.**

**Ne túlozd el! Ha száz fokos lett volna,nem tudtam volna meginni.**

**Nem ittad meg. Rám öntötted.**

**Ja tényleg!Bocsi! – szembe fordult velem és elkapta a ruhámat.**

**Na ide figyelj te isten csapása! Nem tudom miben mesterkedsz,de ha még egyszer keresztbe teszel nekem,megmutatom milyen az,ha fáj. – elmosolyodtam.**

**Sajnálatos módon,amíg nem szökdösök el,nem bánthatsz. Így szól az egyezség.**

**Cseszd meg az egyezséget! Én kinyírlak!**

**Hidan! – szólt egy hang mögöttünk. – Engedd el! – Kakuzu nem messze tőlünk,egy fákkal körülvett réten állt. Hidan lassan elengedett. Odamentünk Kakuzuhoz. Hidan kicsit távolabb állt meg tőlünk.**

**Ne kezdj ki vele! Úgy is te húznád a rövidebbet. – vállat vontam – Ma elkezdjük az edzést. Felkészültél?**

**Persze.**

**Hidan! Kunaiokkal kezditek,aztán jöhet a chakra összpontosítás.**

**Tudom-tudom! Nem kell elmondanod!**

**Mi? HÉ! VÁRJ! Mi az,hogy ő? Én azt hittem te fogsz tanítani.**

**Van nekem jobb dolgom is. Nem érek rá veletek szarakodni. De estére visszajövök. Addigra mutassatok fel valami eredményt! – azzal sarkon fordult és elment.**

**Bizony galambocskám! Csak te meg én vagyunk. Ne félj,most mindenért vezekelni fogsz. – vigyorgott Hidan. Csak ciccegtem." Nem erre számítottam. Így nehezebb lesz megszabadulnom tőlük."**

**Kezdjük! – Hidan odavezetett az egyik fa elé, amibe három kör volt belevésve. **

**A feladatod egyszerű. Találd el a belső kör közepét. Bár jelen állapotban az is jó ha a fát eltalálod. – „Hát jó." – elővettem 5 kunait. Legyezőszerűen kinyitottam őket a kezemben és szépen egyesével eldobáltam.**

**Mindegyik eltalálta a fát,de épp csak hozzáértek és már le is estek a földre. Sem erő nem volt bennük,sem összpontosítás.**

**Kész vagyok. Eltaláltam a fát. – Hidanon látszott,hogy majd szét veti az ideg.**

**Te most szórakozol velem?Teljesen hülyének nézel? – bólogattam.**

**Most véged van te…**

**Talán először meg kellett volna mutatnod,hogyan kell…Mesterem. – erre kissé lenyugodott. Nagy levegőt vett.**

**Adj egy kunait!- megtettem. Figyeltem minden mozdulatát, ahogy eldobta az aprócska tőrt. Mindent memorizáltam. Háromszor csinálta meg és közben magyarázott is. – Érted már?**

**Igen. Értem. – összeszedtem a kunaiokat és ismét megpróbáltam. Akárcsak Hidan az imént,kis terpeszbe álltam,leengedtem a vállam és a célra összpontosítottam. Nyolcból néggyel eltaláltam a külső kör legszélét.**

**Kezdetnek jó. – mondta Hidan. De nekem egyáltalán nem tetszett. Rákaptam az ízére és ilyenkor mindig előbújik belőlem a maximalista. Egész áldott nap ezt gyakoroltam,mégsem voltam képes a második körnél beljebb dobni. Hidan egy másik fánál ült és figyelt. Váltott kézzel csináltam,és mindkettővel ugyanoda jutottam. A második kör. Alkonyodott már,mikor az egyik dobásom az utolsó kör szélébe fúródott. Hidan hümmögött egyet.**

**Jól van. Mára elég lesz. Nem volt rossz,de ennél jobban is megy. Szedd össze a cuccot és menjünk! – szó nélkül visszapakoltam a táskába és elindultunk vissza.**

**Egyébként ha elfogadsz egy tanácsot,lazábban kéne tartanod a csuklódat. Ha ilyen merev vagy,az később átkozottul fog fájni. De egy kezdőtől nem rossz.**

**Mi ez a kedvesség?**

**Hát,ha már egy csapatba kényszerültünk,akár együtt is működhetünk. – mosolygott. „Hidan mosolyog?...Itt valami nem stimmel."**

**Jajj Hidan! Ennyiire azért ismerlek már. Magasról teszel a csapatra megy az együttműködésre. Valamit akarsz tőlem.**

**Jól van a fenébe is, megfogtál. Tényleg szúrja valami a szemem.**

**Éspedig?**

**Amikor a barlangban voltunk, Pein azt kérdezte tudsz-e rólunk valamit. Te azt mondtad nem,de nekem úgy tűnik, nagyon is sokat tudsz.**

**Miből gondolod?**

**Nem mindegy?Válaszolj!Tudsz vagy nem tudsz?**

**Nem tudok semmit.**

**Kib***ottul nem hiszek neked. Úgy hazudsz mint a vízfolyás. Szerintem akkor is van valami. – megálltam.**

**Mégis m,i a fenére akarsz kilyukadni?**

**arra,hogy k**vára nem bízom benned. De bármi is jár a csinos fejecskédben,jobb ha kivered belőle. Innen te nem fogsz elszabadulni.**

**Jajj Hidan, rémeket látsz. – legyintettem,majd tovább mentem. – Hol késhet már Kakuzu?**

**F*szom tudja. Biztos pénzt gyűjt a hulláival.**

**Visszajön még ma szerinted?**

**Na mi van? Ennyire hiányzik?**

**Nem. Csak semmi kedvem veled kettesben maradni!**

**pedig erre minden esély megvan. Most valószínűleg 1-2 napig nem jön vissza. Lehet,hogy volt némi fennakadása.**

**Ó,Jézus!- végre visszaértünk. Hidan lent maradt vacsora után az ebédlőben,én viszont felmentem.**

**Neki lett igaza. Mindkét csuklóm sajgott. „Talán tényleg fel kéne adnom. Ha nem ellenkeznék velük, előbb szabadulnék. Viszont egyáltalán nem tudok bízni bennük. Na sebaj! Harcolni megtanulok,aztán,ha itt az idő,lelépek…De hová?" tettem egy kis vizes borogatást a csuklóimra,majd kiültem az ablakba.**

**Bár egész nap megállás nélkül gyakoroltam,nem voltam álmos. Izgatott voltam. Kezdett egyre jobban tetszeni ez a shinobiskodás."Ha igazán nekifeszülnék,egész jó ninja lenne belőlem…Lehet. Még az is lehet. hogy tényleg egy hatalmas ninja klánból származom... Na persze! És szárnyakat növeszteni is tudok meg tüzet okádni…Hajj de gyerekes."- csóváltam meg a fejem – „Mindazonáltal…oka van annak,hogy itt vagyunk…és pont mi öten…Ráadásul a konohaiak is keresnek minket. Vagyis a sztori nem alaptalan. És ha keresnek, előbb-utóbb meg is találnak. Nem tudom…Én már semmit sem tudok."- ekkor hatalmas ricsaj hallatszott odalentről.**

**Hidan… - nyögtem. –Mi a fenét művelt? – Lerohantam,hogy megnézzem mi folyik ott. Még éppen idejében érkeztem,mert Hidan éppen aprítani készült a jónépet.**

**Hitetlen kis nyomorékok! Isten haragja most lesújt rátok!**

**Hidan! – kiabáltam rá.**

**Mi van? – fordult hátra.**

**Fejezd be!**

**Ne pofázz bele a dolgomba! Ezek a kis seggek csak azt kapják,amit megérdemelnek!!!**

**Túl sokat ittál vagy mi? Tedd le a fegyvered és gyere fel velem!**

**Már te is ezzel jössz? Nem ittam! Csak ezeknek a kis f***fejeknek a halála fog megrészegíteni!**

**Hidan, nem mondom el többször! Tedd le a kaszádat!**

**Vagy különben mit teszel? – nem feleltem,csak előhúztam egy kunait. – Hű de nagylány lettél hirtelen! Még eltalálni se tudsz azzal a vacakkal,nemhogy megállítani. – eldobtam a kést,ám a csuklómba nyilalló fájdalom miatt elvétettem a célt. Így csupán egy jó mély vágást ejtettem a kézfején és a tenyerén. A célnak viszont ez is megfelelt. Leejtette a kaszát. Úgy tűnt,véletlenül tényleg eltaláltam valami ideget.**

**Te rohadt szuka,ezért még számolunk!! – kiabálta,majd felviharzott az emeletre. A földön fekvőkhöz,térdelőkhöz fordultam.**

**Elnézést a kellemetlenségért! Ezentúl gondom lesz rá! – Hidan után rohantam. Benyitottam a szobába. Hidan ott állt vértől csöpögő kézzel. – Mondd,neked teljesen elmentek otthonról?! Mire volt ez jó?!**

**Mi közöd hozzá? Ki a f***om vagy te,hogy itt pattogsz nekem?! Semmi közöd nincs hozzá, mit miért csinálok!!Nem vagy az anyám!!!**

**Hát ha nekem ilyen fiam lenne,már rég elástam volna!!!Te hülye kis idegbeteg!! Minek csináltad itt a balhét?!!**

**Azok a rohadt kis férgek megsértették a vallásomat. Ez bosszúért kiált!!!**

**Igen?! Hát tudod hova tedd a bosszúdat meg a vallásodat?!! Dugd fel a…**

**Öhm…Elnézést! – kopogott be a háziasszony. – Bocsánat a zavarásért,de a vendégeink panaszkodnak a hangzavarra. Megkérhetném önöket,hogy legyenek halkabban? – ránéztünk.**

**Persze. Elnézést kérünk! – válaszoltam,miután sikerült megnyugodnom.**

**nagyon köszönöm. További jó éjszakát! – zzal meghajolt és kiment. Percekig csak néztünk egymásra Hidannal,aztán én törtem meg a csendet.**

**Egyébként tudod mit? Igazad van. Engem teljesen hidegen hagy,mit miért csinálsz. Egészen addig,amíg az nem érint engem. Gyilkolászni akarsz? Hát tessék,gyilkolássz! De előbb talán a fejedet kéne használnod. Mit gondolsz,mi lesz a tömeges mészárlást rendezel? Veszettül sok ninja fog ránk vadászni és én köszönöm,de az életem már így is épp elég komplikált.**

**Nahát,egyszerre milyen okos lettél! Te,ha már ilyen zseni vagy, miért nem mész le edzeni,hogy ne legyél olyan veszettül béna, hogy még a fegyvert sem találod el!!!Nézd meg mit csináltál! – nyújtotta fel a kezét. – átvágtad az egyik ütőeremet! Még a kezemet is alig érzem!**

**Most mit nyafogsz? Varrd össze és pár nap múlva nyoma sem lesz!**

**Na jó, elég volt belőled mára! Kezd telelenni a búrám veled! Azt ajánlom,most már tényleg húzd meg magad,vagy nagyon megbánod!! – azzal bevonult a szobájába.**

**Ch. Mint egy hisztis gyerek!**

**Hallottam ám!! – kiabálta ki.**

**A szememet forgatva indultam a szobám felé. Ám mielőtt bementem volna,feltűnt valami."Egy pillanat! Én becsuktam az ajtómat mielőtt elmentem…most meg…mi a franc?" Óvatosan kijjebb húztam az ajtót és benéztem. Az ablakon beszűrődő holdfény volt az egyetlen fényforrás, így nem sokat láttam. Kézbe vettem egy kunait,majd beléptem. Felkapcsoltam a villanyt. Senki nem volt bent,a cuccaim azonban szanaszét voltak szórva. Körbenéztem. Látszólag minden üres volt. Egy óvatlan ember ilyenkor megnyugodna,hogy elmentek a betörők. De mivel én rohadtul paranoiás voltam, mindent ellenőriznem kellett. Épp kinyitottam volna a szekrényajtót,mikor mozgást hallottam az ablak felől. Odanéztem,és mit látnak szemeim? Nyolc ujj feszül a kereten. Szóval valaki épp az ablakom párkányán lóg. „De rossz neked."Egy gonosz vigyor villant az arcomon,majd lassan odasétáltam és egy hirtelen mozdulattal becsaptam az ablakot. A sínek rámentek az ujjakra,melyek gazdája felüvöltött. Ebben a pillanatban előpattant a szekrényből előpattant a másik betörő is és villámgyorsan kirúgta a kezemből a kunait,majd a kezemet hátra csavarva,a torkomhoz szorította a saját fegyverét.**

**Ha megmoccansz,meghalsz kunoichi. Nyisd ki az ablakot! – megtettem. Egy igencsak elcsigázott képű figura mászott be rajta. Szakadt ruhák,mocskos küllem és piaszag…Förtelem. A másik arcát,a hangjából ítélve maszk takarta. Kezein is kesztyűt viselt.**

**Ezért megöllek te kurva! – szűrte fogai közt a szavakat a sérült egyén.**

**majd később Siro. Még szükségünk lehet túszra. Na halljam,hol tartjátok az értékeket? – *gonosz ötlet***

**A…a másik szobában vannak. – erre a Siro nevű morgott egyet,majd egészen közel jött hozzám. Majd megfulladtam a piaszagtól.**

**Hazudsz ringyó! A fiúd van odaát! – felháborodva eltátottam a számat, majd a lábai közé rúgtam. Összegörnyedt.**

**Nem a fiúm oké?!?! – a földön fetrengő rám meredt.**

**Kinyírlak te kurva!! – a hátam mögött álló azonban még szorosabban nyomta a torkomnak a kést.**

**még egy ilyen és elvágom torkodat. – sziszegte a fülembe.**

**Nem tudnál egy kicsit csendesebben lenni?! Aludni szeretnék! – kiabált át Hidan. „Remek" **

**Húzzunk innét haver! Itt semmi érték nincs. – tápászkodott fel Siro.**

**Megyünk. Amit igazán akartunk,már megvan.**

**Addig szórakozhatok vele? – csillant fel Siro szeme.**

**Azt csinálsz amit akarsz. De ne látszódjon rajta!**

**Az ujjaimmal nem nyúlok hozzá! – vihogott idétlenül,majd rám nézett. – hallottad ezt kunoichi? Oltári jót fogunk szórakozni mi ketten.**

**És te hallottál már fürdésről? – fintorodtam el ismét a belőle áradó szagtól.**

**Nagy a szád ringyó! De majd én betömöm. – kezdtem kicsit megijedni. „Napokba is beletelhet,míg Hidan vagy Kakuzu ránk talál. Addig ezek…ne neeem! „ már épp az ablakhoz igyekeztek,mikor sikerült elgáncsolnom fogva tartómat.**

**Hidan!!! – kiáltottam teljes erőből. Nem élvezhettem sokáig a szabadságom,mivel a másik rögtön odaugrott mögém és befogta a számat.**

**Mi a f***om van már? – nyitott be és meglátta a támadóimat. – Ti meg ki a francok vagytok? – elővette a kaszáját.**

**Te,ez egy ninja! Húzzunk innen! – rángatott az ablak felé Siro.**

**Látom te idióta! De így még jobb. Ide figyelj! Ha követni mersz minket,a barátnőd meghal.**

**Barátnőm?! – de mi már ott sem voltunk. **

**Támadóim elég képzett harcosok lehettek - legalábbis a másik – mivel olyan gyorsan mozogtak,hogy alig lehetett követni minket. Vagy csak hozzászoktak a meneküléshez. Hidan az elején még tartotta a tempót,aztán az emberrablók belehúztak és ő lemaradt.**

„**Az istenit!" Támadt egy ötletem. Elővettem a shurikeneket és néhány méterenként eldobtam őket. A Hold fénye megcsillant a kis csillagokon,így egy ragyogó ösvényt varázsolt Hidan elé. Próbáltam kiszabadulni a szorításból,de nem ment. Végül addig fészkelődtem,míg Siro megunta és rántott egyet rajtam,én pedig ráharaptam a kezére. Felüvöltött és ledobott a mélybe. Jókora csattanással értem földet. Összeszedtem magam és behúzódtam egy bokor alá.**

**Összvissz 2 kunaiom maradt."Ez nem jó" Sajogtak a tagjaim. A rablók visszatértek. Engem kerestek.**

**Hogy lehettél ilyen hülye?!**

**Az a szuka megharapott!!! – a fekete ruhába öltözött hapsi megragadta Siro ruháját és megrázta.**

**Ide figyelj te szerencsétlen! Engem nem érdekel, mi történt, de előkeríted azt a lányt, mégpedig most azonnal! Orochimaru-sama rengeteg pénzt ígért érte, ha elhozzuk neki. – „Orochimaru?! Mit akarhat tőlem?"**

**Őszintén szólva Orochimarutól a hideg futkosott a hátamon. Nem mintha félnék,vagy ilyesmi… csak a fickó egyszerűen közveszélyes és elmebeteg. „Na nem mintha Hidan különb lenne. De azt hiszem a két rossz közül ő a kisebbik rossz."Mindkét kunait a kezembe vettem. Elég közel álltak egymáshoz. "Tökéletes."Céloztam és eldobtam a kunaikat . A nyakukra céloztam,de elugrottak."Képzettebbek, mint hittem."Rögtön rájöttek,hol rejtőzöm és nekem rontottak. Ahogy fájó tagjaim engedték,futottam. De nagyon hamar beértek. Hadakoztunk egy ideig aztán a fekete ruhás férfi hasba rúgott és egyetlen ütéssel padlóra küldött. A másik sem akart kimaradni belőle. Beletérdelt a gyomromba és ütni kezdett. Három pofont kaptam aztán egy villanást láttam és a férfi megállt a mozdulatban. Az ütésre emelt karján,egészen fönt,egy hosszú vágás volt körben. Pár pillanat múlva azonban már le is esett a helyéről,ő meg üvöltve a földre hanyatlott. A levegőben még éppen láttam Hidan kaszáját,amint éppen visszarántja.**

**Nem vagyok épp az erkölcs mintaképe,de azt még én is tudom,hogy védtelen nőket nem ver egy igazi férfi. – rám nézett. – Egyben vagy még kislány?**

**Há…Hát úgy nagyjából. – „Franc essen beléd, mi tartott ilyen sokáig?!" **

**Mondtam,hogy ne gyere utánunk,vagy ő meghal. – fordult Hidanhoz a maszkos egyén.**

**Na igen! Ez a másik dolog. – elkapta a férfi nyakát és felemelte – ő – mutatott rám, majd egy fához vágta – nem – ismét fölkapta és most a földhöz csapta – a – behúzott neki,de olyan hévvel,hogy függőleges irányban legalább két métert repült,majd a gerincét a térdére vágta – nem a barátnőm! Felfogtad te köcsög f*szfej? – az ipse meg sem bírt szólalni,csak tátogott és levegő után kapkodott. Az arcát fedő maszk már félig le is csúszott róla. – Na azért! – Az ipsének jó néhány csigolyája eltörhetett. „Ebből nem fog egyhamar felgyógyulni…mármint ha életben marad." Azért Hidan még a biztonság kedvéért kettészelte a kaszájával. A másik fickó meg egyenesen rárontott. Hidan most az egyszer tényleg nem figyelt eléggé,így a földre került. Siro vérben forgó szemekkel meredt rá és az én egyik kunaiomat akarta Hidan fejébe vágni. Felnéztem a mellettem lévő fára. Abban volt a másik kunai. Feltérdeltem,kirántottam és eldobtam. Pont ahogy akartam. Siro kezét átszelve egyenesen beleállt egy fába,így szögezve oda őt. Hidan nem habozott, fölállt és felrajzolt egy kört egy háromszöggel...„Csak nem azt fogja csinálni?" Azt hiszem még nem igazán voltam kész rá, hogy ilyen trancsírozást végignézzek.**

**Hidan! Ne csináld!**

**Kussolj! Azt mondtad gyilkolászhatok, ha előtte gondolkodtam! Hát úgy gondolom,ez a legmegfelelőbb pillanat. Ez a féreg a kutyának sem fog hiányozni. Szemtanúk sincsenek. Így akartad nem?**

**Kérlek Hidan! Kérlek,ne csináld! Hagyd őt! Eleget kapott.**

**Ha nem bírja az érzékeny gyomrod,fordulj el és fogd be a füled, de ezt most már akkor is befejezem. – elfordultam. Egyszerűen nem bírtam végignézni. Még nem. **

**Istenem, de hiányzott már ez az érzés!Olyan k***szottul élvezem!!!Annyira jó érzés!!!– hallottam a férfi kiáltásait,ahogy szenved és próbál szabadulni. Részben én is a gyilkosa voltam,hiszen miattam nem tudott elmenekülni. Én szegeztem a fához. Én szolgáltattam ki Hidannak. A legérdekesebb az volt a dologban,hogy egyáltalán nem éreztem semmit. Talán egy kis sajnálatot,de semmi többet. Teljesen üres voltam. Ettől függetlenül nem néztem vissza,míg minden el nem csendesedett. Csak azután mertem megfordulni,hogy a fickó már biztosan halott volt. Érdekes,hogy csak a haldoklók állapota zaklat fel,a halottaké nem. Hidan ott feküdt a kör közepén,a szívéből kiálló fémlándzsával. Teljesen magán kívül volt az élvezettől. „Hát egészségére."**

**Na? Befejezted végre?**

**Hallgass már el! Még nem végeztem.**

**Meddig tart még? – erre már nem válaszolt. „és mi lenne,ha belerúgnék egyet,míg itt fekszik? Attól vajon talpra állna?" Végül elvettem az ötletet,mert eszembe jutott amit Kakuzu mondott reggel.*Ne kezdj ki vele! Úgyis te húznád a rövidebbet.* „Na igen. De majd egyszer… „ Végül is nem piszkáltam őt,ha úgy vesszük…megmentett,úgyhogy…akár hálás is lehetnék neki. Na igen,ha ő nem ő lenne és én nem én lennék. Akkor talán hálás lennék. De így,SOHA! Azért a biztonság kedvéért odébb vonultam,nehogy meggondoljam magam és mégis focizni kezdjek vele. Leültem a földre és időtöltés képpen a füvet tépkedtem. Már majdnem végeztem egy egész focipályával, mikor vége előmászott.**

**Öregem,ez átkozottul jól esett!! – mivel hajnali valahány felé járhatott az idő,elég elgyötört képpel néztem rá. – Neked meg mi bajod van?**

**Mi bajom van? Mi bajom van?! HOGY MI BAJOM VAN?!?! Az a bajom,hogy amíg te a tizenvalahányadik mennyországot jártad be töviről hegyire, én itt szétfagytam,kómába estem,hibernálódtam,szétfagytam,gyötrődtem,éheztem, ja és említettem már,hogy szétfagytam?!!! Ráadásul már a fogadóba se mehetünk vissza,mert ilyenkor már rég bezárják. Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?!!**

**Elvégeztem a szertartást,ami a vallásomhoz tartozik. Nem nagy ügy.**

**És ilyen ki***ottul sokáig tartott?!Kakuzu is folyton ezzel a „túl hosszú" dumával jön! Mit ugattok bele a dolgaimba?**

**Csak azt,hogy ezzel csak hátráltatsz és az idegeinkre mész!**

**Egyikőtök sem érti a vallásom lényegét! – „Jajj szegény meg nem értett Hidan. Pontosabban szegény meg nem értett vallása. Mindjárt elsírom magam." Sóhajtottam.**

**Na jó,akkor most mi lesz?**

**Itt maradunk és reggel majd visszamegyünk néhány cuccért.**

**Itt maradunk? De én megfagyok itt kint!!**

**A te bajod,nem az enyém. Egy kis kempingbe még nem halt bele senki. Te is túléled.**

**Jó,de a kempingekben mindig van sátor meg tűz.**

**Hogy neked mennyi bajod van! – körbe nézett,majd így szólt : **

**Rendben. Maradj itt,mindjárt visszajövök. – azzal otthagyott. Pár perc múlva egy köteg fával a kezében tért vissza. Ledobta maga mellé,majd egy kis kupacba rakta.**

**Most meg mit csinálsz?**

**Tüzet rakok. Azt mondtad fázol. – elkezdte sodorgatni az egyik kis gallyat de az egyáltalán nem szándékozott meggyulladni.**

**Jesszus de béna vagy. Na várj,segítek. – félretoltam az útból, majd szétszedtem az összedobált farakást. - Látod? Először a kicsiket rakod a száraz fű köré,aztán jöhetnek a nagyobbak is. Így kell összerakni. Ezt kölcsönveszem. – lekaptam a hátáról a kaszát és felvettem egy követ.**

**Hé,hé,hé! Mit művelsz?**

**Tüzet rakok. – válaszoltam,majd a kasza hegyét a farakáshoz illesztettem és végighúztam rajta a követ. Az előpattanó szikrák egyenesem a száraz fűre estek. Hamar begyulladt az egész.**

**- ügyes.**

**Kösz. Apámtól tanultam még egészen kicsi koromban.**

**- Jó trükk. – leültünk a tűzhöz. Én már elég álmos voltam,úgyhogy rögtön el is feküdtem. Sokáig csendben néztük a tüzet.**

**Úgy látom mégiscsak jó vagy a célba dobásban.**

**Hogy érted ezt?**

**Annak a féregnek elsőre odaszegezted a kezét a fához. Az egy szép dobás volt. Bár felesleges.**

**Miért?**

**Nem számít mit akart tenni az a pacák,engem senki nem tud megölni.**

**Tudom. Nem is miattad tettem. Bosszúból. Tök perverz volt az ipse.**

**Na persze,. Én sem miattad vagyok itt. De Kakuzu kicsinál, ha hagyom,hogy elvigyenek. Semmi személyes oké? – kezdtek elnehezülni a szemeim az álmosságtól, de azért még válaszoltam.**

**Persze. Semmi személyes. Értem. – elmosolyodtam. Pár pillanat múlva már aludtam is. Elég fura álmom volt,amiben Hidan is szerepelt.**

**Másnap reggel ködös volt az idő. Nehézkesen ébredtünk fel,de mivel mindketten teljesen átfagytunk,végül csak elindultunk visszafelé. Útközben egyáltalán nem beszélgettünk. Volt valami…valami feszültség amit nem tudtam megmagyarázni. Ez nem olyan fajta feszültség,mint ami eddig volt. Ez most…más volt. Mikor végre visszaértünk a fogadóba,Kakuzu már a szobában várt ránk.**

**Hidan! Azt mondtam vigyázz a lányra! Hol voltatok?**

**Én vigyáztam is. De utána kellett mennem.**

**Hm. Értem. Pedig azt hittem megegyeztünk Kumiko-san.**

**Nem szöktem el Kakuzu ,ne aggódj.**

**Nem miattad aggódom.**

**Tudom. De egyébként sem kell. Itt vagyunk nem?**

**És hol voltatok? – egymásra néztünk Hidannal.**

**= Hosszú. – kisebb győzködés és alkudozás árán végül leengedtek fürdeni. Kész kéjmámor volt ez a kis fürdő. Nagyon élveztem. Olyannyira,hogy szépen el is aludtam benne. Az itteni emberek nem bírják sokáig ezt a forró vizet. Én kifejezetten élvezem. Arra ébredtem,hogy egy másik nő bökdösi a vállamat.**

**Elnézést!**

**Igen? – néztem rá kérdő tekintettel.**

**Két úr van kint az öltözőben és azt mondják addig nem mennek ki,amíg maga ki nem jön. Kérem! Nagyon szeretnénk felöltözni!**

**Óh…öh…persze. Megyek. – „Te jó ég! Így elaludtam volna?" ismételte egyszál törölközőben voltam kénytelen eléjük állni.**

**Kumiko! Meddig várjunk még? Már lassan két órája bent vagy! – rivallt rám Kakuzu.**

**Bocsánat. Úgy tűnik elaludtam. Sietek felöltözni.**

**Ah…ember…Neked feltett szándékod, hogy pokollá tedd az életünket igaz? – visszanéztem az öltözőfülkéből és rájuk kacsintottam.**

**Ahha. – A nők nagy rivalgására végre kimentek, én meg magamra kapkodtam a ruháimat. Boldogsággal töltött el a tudat,hogy ilyen lehetetlen helyzetbe tudom őket keverni. Ugyanarra a helyre mentünk vissza,ahol először voltunk. Kakuzu látni akarta,mennyit fejlődtem. Nagy levegőt vettem és minden eddigi tapasztalatomat felhasználva eldobtam a kunait. Pont a közepébe. Minden lehetséges módon végigpróbáltam a dobálást. És mind telibe talált. Kakuzu és Hidan elégedettek voltak velem. – persze nem mutatták, de az elejtett félmondatokból remekül kihallatszott – és én is meg voltam elégedve. Rájöttem a trükkjére és ezt már nem felejtem el. Minden esetre még nem bízhatom el magam. A neheze még csak ez után következik és biztos vagyok benne,hogy egyikőjük sem fog kesztyűs kézzel bánni velem.**

**Gyönyörű,verőfényes reggelre ébredtünk. Madarak a fákon csivitelnek,lepkék szálldogálnak virágról virágra, a nap az utolsó harmatcseppeket szárítja fel a vékony fűszálakról. Egy szó mint száz, ez a nap mindenkinek csodálatosan indulhatott. Mindenkinek,kivéve nekem.**

**Jó volt,most még ötvenet! – utasított Kakuzu. **

**Jajj istenem! Muszáj?**

**Igen. Tovább! – újra nekifeszültem a fekvőtámaszoknak. Eddig már vagy 150 fekvőtámaszt, 200 felülést és még 200 guggolást kellett megcsinálnom. Az egészről Kakuzzu tehet!! Minden áron el akarta kezdeni a testi edzésemet, hogy nekiálljunk harcművészetet tanulni. Részemről én már kétszer próbálkoztam ezzel a sportággal, egyszer 2 évig aztán meg 1 évig sikerült csinálnom. Mindkettőnél középszintet értem el,de annak már vagy 6 éve. Sokat felejthettem azóta.**

**Mikor végeztem a gyakorlattal, még 20 kört kellett futnom,mielőtt elkezdtük. Teljesen ki voltam ütve.**

**Állj fel! Még csak most kezdtük el. – utasított Kakuzu.**

**Én…ebbe…belepusztulok… - lihegtem.**

**Pedig ezt minden nap meg fogod csinálni és a végén levezetésnek a fegyvereiddel gyakorolsz. Nincs lazsálás.**

**Értettem főnök. – nagy nehezen felálltam és még szalutáltam is neki.**

**Elég a bohóckodásból! Nos,mennyit tudsz a pusztakezes harcról?**

**Hát…minimum két ember kell hozzá, iszonyú veszélyes, fárasztó éééés baromi fájdalmas?**

**Csak ha nem vagy elég jó. A kezeid mindig előtted vannak…**

**Ezt a rész ismerem! – kaptam az alkalmon,hogy dicsekedjek.**

**Akkor csináld! – alapállásba álltam és felvettem a harci pozíciót.**

**Jó. Most próbálj megütni!**

**Öh…de…mi van,ha sikerül?**

**Nem fog. Csak csináld!**

**Te mondtad. – az összes létező fogást végigpróbáltam vele, amit csak ismertem. Még a rúgásokat is. Még csak a közelébe sem kerültem. Veszettül gyors volt.**

**Jó. Nem vagy olyan reménytelen. Először is! Ha támadsz, ne figyelj másra! Hol járt az eszed?**

**Itt volt!**

**Egészen máshol jártál. Látszott. Nos?**

**Azon gondolkoztam…hogy Hidan vajon merre lehet?**

**Akadt egy kis dolga,de ez téged ne érdekeljen! Te ide koncentrálj! – Sóhajtottam.**

**Rendben. Folytassuk!**

**Nagyon jó. Nos,a következő lépés,hogy ügyelsz a mozdulataidra. Nincs időnk egyensúlyfejlesztő tréningre is,ezért jobban oda kell figyelned.**

**Akkor talán tarts nekem egy kis bemutatót!**

…**Rendben. Készülj!**

**Mire? – de még pislantani sem volt időm,már támadott is. Finoman szólva agyon lettem verve. Még fel sem ocsúdtam az egyik ütésből,már kaptam is a másikat. Rendesen felrepedt a szám és tiszta kék-zöld folt lettem. De mosolyogtam. Kakuzu bekapta a horgot.**

**Ennyi bemutató elég volt?**

**Bőven. És most…újra!**

**Micsoda? – fájtak az ütésnyomok pedig biztos,hogy visszafogta magát az imént,de ismét felálltam.**

**Mondom újra!**

**Becsülöm a kitartásodat,de attól,hogy agyonvereted magad,nem leszel jobb harcos.**

**Dehogynem. Na rajta!- megint ugyanaz a szisztéma. Ám most néhány ütést tudtam hárítani. Hogy hogyan és miért? Ez nagyon egyszerű. Megfigyeltem Kakuzu mozgását és megjegyeztem azokat. Most már csak annyi dolgom volt, hogy gyakoroljam őket. No meg megtanulni hárítani.**

**Lenyűgöző. – állt meg előttem. – Nem gondoltam volna rólad,de egész jó vagy. Próbáltam mosolyogni,de a szám már nem volt erre alkalmas. Ezután - ha lehet – még keményebben edzettem. Nap végére addig jutottam,hogy egy ütésem majdnem célba talált. Fájt a mozgás és több sebből véreztem is, de segítség nélkül mentem vissza. A „házinéni" adott kötszereket meg fertőtlenítőt, hogy elláthassam magam és óva intett a továbbiakban, nehogy még egyszer ilyen csúnyán elessek. Becsoszogtam a szobámba és leültem az ágyamra. Hidan és Kakuz kint „beszélgettek". Tisztán hallottam. A fertőtlenítő rettenetesen csípett. Főleg a számon, a nyakamon, és a vállamon voltak ilyen zúzódások.**

**Az isten verjen meg Kakuzu! Ez átkozottul fáj! – sziszegtem magam elé. Le kellett vennem a fölsőmet, hogy rendesen bekösse a sebeimet. Felitattam egy gézlappal a folydogáló véremet, de véletlenül belekarmoltam a sebbe. Felkiáltottam. Odakint teljes csend lett,majd hirtelen Hidan jelent meg az ajtóban,mögötte Kakuzuval. Pár pillanatig néma csend volt. Magam elé kapta a takarót, majd hozzájuk vágtam az elsősegélydobozt. **

**KIFELÉ!!!! – kiabáltam. Becsukták az ajtót.**

**Azt hittük baj van! Nem azért mentünk, hogy… - mentegetőzött Hidan.**

**Húzz az ajtóm elől!! - A továbbiakban nem történt egyéb említésre méltó. A fél éjszakát azzal töltöttem, hogy az aznap tanultakat gyakoroltam. „ A fegyverhasználat kipipálva. Az könnyű volt. De most elég nagy bajban leszek. Kakuzu erős. Oda kell figyelnem,ha jobb akarok lenni." **

**Reggel pontosan egy időben keltünk Hidannal. Kakuzu már rég fent volt.**

**Nocsak! Mi történt? Ma nem kellet kelteni? – poénkodott Hidan, de miután kapott egy szúrós pillantást (szíven szúrósat) elhallgatott.**

**Kész vagy a mai edzésre? – kérdezte Kakuzu.**

**Igen. Indulhatunk. – visszamentünk a tisztásra, amit gyakorlópályának használtunk. A bemelegítés most könnyebben ment, de még mindig megszenvedtem vele. Olyan izom fájt a lábamon, amiről eddig nem is tudtam,hogy létezik. Ma is „megküzdöttünk". Hidan a háttérből figyelt minket most már én is támadtam. Még mindig gyengébb voltam nála, de már megütöttem a kezdő genin szintet. Minden egyes napunk így telt el. Ha Kakuznak éppen dolga akadt, Hidan vette át a helyét. Neki már tudtam némi meglepetést okozni. Tőle végre megtanultam azokat az ugrásokat, amiket általában az akrobaták használnak. Másfél hét múlva pedig…**

**Kezdhetjük? – kérdezte Kakuzu. Ezúttal felkészült rám. Már tudta,hogy komolyan kell vegyen.**

**Én kész vagyok. – egymásnak rontottuk. Még én is eltátottam a számat magamon. Ugrottam, forogtam, ütöttem, rúgtam és mindent jól csináltam. Erő és egyensúly volt a mozgásomban. Nem vétettem többé hibákat. Ugyan Kakuzu még most is gyorsabb volt nálam, de ettől és az izomerőtől eltekintve…egy szinten voltunk.**

**Ez hihetetlen… - álltam meg – eddig…bárki is volt a mesterem, nem voltam képes középszintnél többet kihozni magamból…Hogy lehet ez? Hogy fejlődhettem ilyen gyorsan?**

**Eddig nyilván nem a megfelelő eszközökkel próbálták. Jó harcos lettél. De még mindig van mit tanulnod. Hosszú még az út a shinobivá válásig. Elmegyek egy-két napra. – erre felkaptam a fejem.**

**Hová? – rám nézett. Sohasem mondja meg,mikor hová megy. Ezt már megszokhattam volna. Mindig azt mondja,dolga van. Lesütöttem a szemem. „Hát persze,hogy nem fog válaszolni."**

**A közelben felbukkant egy személy,akinek a fején 25millió ryou-t ér. Elkapom. – válaszolta végül. Eléggé meglepődtem rajta. „Talán kezd megbízni bennem?" Már indult is volna,de utána szóltam.**

**Várj! Nem mehetnék én is? Érdekelne hogyan csinálod…és hátha…tanulnék valamit. – elgondolkodva nézett rám. Őszintén szólva kezdtem őt tisztelni, mint mesteremet. Sosem volt kedves velem és csak elvétve dicsért. Mégis kedveltem. Pedig régebben a hozzá hasonlókat egyszerűen bunkónak,zsémbesnek vagy idiótának tartottam. De őt… tiszteletem.**

**Nem bánom. Velem jöhetsz. De nincs nyafogás és azt teszed amit mondok.**

**Értettem. – mosolyogtam.**

**Talán ebből is tanulhatsz valamit. Egyébként meg jó edzés lesz számodra. – Hidan is követett minket. Fél napi járásra tőlünk aztán ráakadtunk a fickóra…azaz…ez nem is fickó volt. Egy nő. Vagy legalábbis valami hasonló. A nemére még tippelni se mertem volna. Az tuti,hogy női ruhát hordott, de…ez ugyebár még nem jelenti azt,hogy az is. Csendben lapultunk a fák között. Vártuk az alkalmas pillanatot. Egyénkénknél egy rohadt hosszú ostor volt, amiből csöpögött valami folyadék. Hidannak átkozottul nem tetszett,hogy bujkálnia kell. Ezt úgy adta értésünkre,hogy az ipse elé pattant és előrántotta a kaszáját.**

**Te meg ki vagy? – nézett rá unott képpel.**

**Semmi közöd hozzá, buzikám. Már jó ideje nem végeztem senkivel. Örülhetsz a megtiszteltetésnek,hogy te lehetsz az első.**

**Semmi dolgunk egymással idegen. Húzd el a beled amíg szépen mondom!**

**Nyomorult hitetlen kis f*sszopók! Isten haragja most lesújt rátok és…- Kakuzu jelzett,hogy maradjak,majd ő is előjött.**

**Hidan!**

**Ne avatkozz bele Kakuzu! A pénz a tiéd,de én ölni akarok!**

**Elszúrtad a tervet te baromarcú!**

**Baszd meg a tervedet!Hetek óta senkit sem öltem meg. Ez itt jó bulinak ígérkezik. – az egyén,akit Kakuzu keresett,felé fordult. Volt mellette 5 gorilla,akik minden mozdulatát leutánozták.**

**Na és…benned kit tisztelhetünk szépfiú? – „ Szé…szépfiú?...Kakuzu?Hová tette ez a szemeit?**

**Fejvadász vagyok. – jött a tömör válasz. Még csak meg sem rezzent a rá mondott jelzőtől. Pedig nem hallhatja minden nap.**

**Egy fejvadász? Milyen édes. Nagy kár,hogy meg kell halnod. Nem minden nap látok ilyen édi fiúkat. – „Hát…nem is lát belőle sokat. Csak a szemeit."**

**Hidan!**

**Hm?**

**Tiéd lehet. De el ne baszd nekem.**

**Bízd csak rám.**

**Sajnálom,de nincs kedvem veled harcolni. Ő sokkal jobban érdekel. De kárpótlásul fogadd el őket. – intett a testőröknek és három elindult Hidan felé. – „Lassan ideje lenne tenni valamit nem?" – Ti ketten pedig vegyétek kezelésbe azt a fruskát a fa mögött. – mutatott felém.**

**Kumiko,fuss! – fordult felém Kakuzu. Nem sok értelme volt. A két izomagyú ugyanis föld elemű jutsut használva utolért és körbevett. Hátráltam,míg tudtam,de egy nyomorult fa akadályozta a mozgásomat. Más választásom nem lévén,belementem a harcba. Hát mit ne mondjak,elég egyoldalú volt. Én támadtam,ők kivédték,én megint támadok,ők újra kivédik. Kezdett átkozottul dühíteni a dolog. Ekkor valami megmozdult bennem. Valami…hatalmas. Sosem éreztem ég ilyet. Mérhetetlenül dühös voltam. És ez a düh erőt adott. Felpiszkálta bennem azt az erőt,ami születésem óta ott szunnyadt bennem. Ez az, az erő,amit Pein és Orochimaru - no meg a konohaiak – annyira akarnak. Valószínűleg Yumiban és a többi lányban is hasonló erő lehet. De bármilyen ijesztő érzés is volt,akkor,ott nagyon jól jött. A megszokottnál sokkal erősebb lettem. Pillanatok alatt legyőztem őket. Csak úgy rengett a föld az ütéseimtől. És…minden…egyre…forrósodott körülöttem. Valami vörös kezdett áramlani a testemből. Körbe vette a támadóimat is,ám ők rögtön lángra kaptak. Fogalmam sem volt,mit műveltem addig,de örültem,hogy vége van. Visszarohantam a fiúkhoz. Ott még javában folyt a harc. A keresett személy kicselezte Kakuzut és felém rohant.**

**Rohadt ribanc! Mit tettél velük?! – felém lendítette az ostort,mire automatikusan elfordultam,így az ütés a hátamat érte. Aztán még egy és még egy. Ekkorra sikerült Kakuzunak megállítania. Lefogta és hátracsavarta a karjait. A kezeiből már kúsztak elő a csápok. A térdeim ekkor összecsuklottak alattam és összeestem. Valami marta a sebeimet.**

**Kumiko! – nézett rám Kakuzu.**

**Semmi baj!Jól vagyok,tényleg. – remegő tagokkal ugyan,de ismét talpra álltam. Ekkor a Kakuzu kezében lévő test kezdett elfolyni.**

**Hm? Egy klón jutsu?**

**Ahogy mondod drágaságom! – a hang közvetlenül mögülem szólt. Elkapta a nyakamat.**

**Értem. Kicserélted magad egy klónra míg nem figyeltem.**

**Így van kedves…és a figyelmetlenségedért most ez a ringyó fog fizetni. –azzal belevágott egy kunait a hátamba. Felsikoltottam. Amellett,hogy fájt,megint ott volt ez a maró érzés is. Ismét egymásnak estek,ám ezúttal Kakuzu komolyan bekeményített. Hidan ezalatt már javában öldöste az ellenfeleit. Teste egészen fekete volt és fehér mintákkal borított. Ő már készült befejezni a harcot. Kakuzunak sikerült elkapni az ipsét és minden csápjával áthatolt a testén. Teljesen úgy nézett ki mint egy tűpárna. Elég homályosan láttam. Már nem voltam egészen magamnál. Azt azért nagyon jól láttam,hogy a fickó holtteste a földre hanyatlik. Ez jóval többet ért 25 milliónál. Kakuzu letérdelt mellém.**

**Kumiko! – szólongatott.**

**Hát…most már nem érzem magam olyan jól. Marja a hátamat…**

**Ez a méreg. Sürgősen ki kell tisztítanunk.**

**De…a kunai is…**

**Hm? – kirántotta a hátamból én meg felordítottam. – Már értem. A kunai is mérgezett volt. Ezek szerint nagyobb a baj,mint gondoltam. Nem ért fontos szervet, de belehalhatsz. – Ránéztem.**

**Köszi!...De tényleg… - Hidan is odaért végre. Most nem végezte el a rituálé végét.**

**Mi van vele?**

**Megmérgezték. Orvoshoz kell vinni. – felvett az ölébe és elindult. Hogy hová? Gőzöm sincs. De úgy tűnt,tudja hová megy.**

**Kibírsz még két órát?**

**Azt hiszem…igen. De jobb…ha sietsz. Átkozottul feszít…a…mellkasom…nem…kapok…levegőt. – valójában az út nem telt bele két órába. Maximum 80 perc volt az egész. Kakuzu nagyon aggódhatott értem. Bár ez cseppet sem látszott meg rajta. Hidanon annál inkább. Igaz, ő sem a megszokott *kérlek ne halj meg* dumával jött, csak azt mondta *Ha beadod itt a kulcsot a főnök dühös lesz,úgyhogy tarts ki!* Végül elértünk valami régi,romos épülethez. Bent még állt egy-két szoba,ezek egyikébe mentünk be. Az ott lévő ágra fektetett le Kakuzu. A hasamra feküdtem,így minden sebem szabad volt. Ezután otthagyott minket és pár perc múlva egy orvosi szerelésbe öltözött pacákkal jött vissza. „Ő lenne az orvos? Atyavilág!"**

**Ő lenne az Kakuzu-sama?**

**Igen. Méreg van a testében és az ereiben.**

**Értem. Kérem álljon egy kicsit hátrébb. – tolta el mellőlem Hidant.**

**Hé Kakuzu! Biztos,hogy ez a pöcs tud segíteni? Nem egészen úgy néz ki.**

**Pofa be Hidan! – az „orvosom" levágta a hátamról a ruhát és sima vízzel kimosta a sebeimet. Aztán hosszas nézelődés és vizsgálódás után Kakuzuhoz fordult.**

**Nem hiszem,hogy meg tudom menteni. Túl nagy dózisban kapta a mérget. Ráadásul ezt a fajtát nem ismerem. Sajnálom. – azzal maga elé tartotta két ujját és semmivé foszlott. Vér kezdett folyni a számon és kezdtem elveszíteni az eszméletemet.**

**Akkor neki már vége. – húzta el a száját Hidan.**

**Nem. Még nem. Várj itt és ne mozdulj mellőle! Nemsokára visszajövök.**

**De mégis hová a picsába mész? – de Kakuzu már nem válaszolt. Csak ketten maradtunk. **

**Micsoda egy bunkó f*szkalap. – éles fájdalmak nyilalltak a testembe,amitől felsikoltottam. –Hé, te meg ne hagyd el magad,vagy meghalsz. – Hidan hangja már nem volt annyira közömbös. Aggódott. Talán tényleg csak azért,hogy mit szól majd Pein, de az is lehet,hogy egészen más oka van. Őt sosem érdekelte,ki mit gondol róla,úgyhogy…„Lebuktál!" Elmosolyodtam.**

**Te meg min vigyorogsz? Ha megláttad a fehér fényt,inkább csukd be a szemed! Kakuzu nemsokára visszaér…Remélem… - Igaza lett. Negyed óra sem telt bele és Kakuzu visszatért. És nem volt egyedül. Sasori is vele volt.**

**Ide hoztátok? Ez egy mészárszék,nem kórház. – csóválta a fejét Sasori. – Még arra sem vagytok képesek,hogy vigyázzatok rá.**

**Hé,inkább a dolgodat végezd bábos kölyök!**

**Pofa be! – szólt Hidanra Kakuzu.**

**Te most kinek az oldalán állsz Kakuzu?!**

…**A lányén. – erre már Hidan is elhallgatott.**

**Rendben. Ezt érzed?**

**Nem.**

**Ezt?**

**Nem.**

**Elég súlyosak. A méreg már szétmarta az érző idegeket.**

**Meg tudod menteni? – kérdezte Kakuzu.**

**Igen. De ezeknek nyoma marad. –azzal neki is látott az ellenméreg elkészítésének. Nagy sokára elkészült vele és egy adagot beszúrt a karomba,a többit a sebeimre kente. „Csíp,csíp,nagyon csííííííp!"**

**Kész. Most már rendben lesz,de össze kell varrni a sebeket.**

**Azt már ránk bízhatod.**

**Akkor én mentem. Még rengeteg dolgom van az én kunoichimmal. Már indult is volna,de elkaptam a ruhája ujját.**

**Várj! Yumi…Mi van vele?...Hogy van?**

**Te inkább magad miatt aggódj! A gyógyulásod nem lesz sétagalopp.**

**De…tudnom kell! – rántottam egyet rajta.**

**Jól van. – azzal elrántotta a kezét és elment. Kakuzu nekilátott összevarrni a sebeimet.**

**Mintha zsákvarró tűvel csinálta volna. Leírhatatlanul fájt. Véresre haraptam a kezem, mire végzett. Ezután egy napig meg sem mozdulhattam. A varratok szúrtak és húzták a bőrömet. Ráadásul nagyon jól éreztem ahogy az ellenméregdolgozik bennem. Legtöbbször egyedül voltam. Hidan néha-néha benézett és megkérdezte hogy vagyok, mire én egy nyögéssel feleltem *Még élek.*.**

**Másnap reggel megint egyedül voltam. Mellettem egy összehajtogatott ruha feküdt,rajta egy üzenet *A tiéd.*. Nagy nehezen felkeltem . egy ugyanolyan ruha volt,mint az előző. A régiből már csak cafatok maradtak. Kopogtak.**

**Kumiko! Fent vagy? – szólt az ismerős hang.**

**Igen de… nincs még rajtam a felső. – magam elé szorítottam a ruhát.**

**Ne is vedd fel! Ki kell szednem a varratokat. – hátat fordítottam az ajtónak.**

**Rendben. – Kakuzu bejött és szó nélkül nekilátott.**

**Hidan hol van?**

**Kint vár. A sebeid begyógyultak,úgyhogy visszamegyünk edzeni.**

**Rendben. Kakuzu!**

**Hm?**

**Van valami…amit nem értek.**

**Mi az? – elmeséltem neki,mi történt a két izomagyú hústoronnyal. Sokáig csak hallgatott.**

**Értem. Ezek szerint felszínre hoztad a chakrádat.**

**Úgy gondolod?**

**Igen. Elég nagy erő van benne. Épp ezért, jobb ha most rögtön elkezded tanulni az irányítását. Készen van.**

**Köszönöm. – kiment a szobából, én pedig felöltöztem. Azért nem volt teljesen olyan mint az eddigi. A mellkasomnál mélyen volt dekoltálva,de a nyakamon már teljesen összeért. Sokkal jobban voltam,most,hogy mozogtam egy kicsit. Már teljesen elgémberedtek a tagjaim. A visszafelé úton Kakuzu megmutatta a kézpecséteket én pedig leutánoztam. Mire visszaértünk,vágtam az egészet oda-vissza. Nem a szállóba mentünk,hanem egyenesen a gyakorlópályára.**

**Emlékszel még, mit mondott Pein a chakráról? **

**Persze.**

**Az alkalmazása már bonyolultabb. A chakra egy láthatatlan dolog. Csak a speciális képességekkel rendelkezők láthatják.**

**Mint például?**

**Uchiha Itachi. Az ő sharinganja képes átlátni a ninjutsukon és a genjutsukon. Ennek következtében a technika használójának chakráját is látja. Most pedig koncentrálj arra a chakrára ami benned van. – próbáltam felszabadítani azt az erőt,amit akkor éreztem,de túlságosan féltem tőle. Csupán egy kis részét sikerült előkotornom. Kakuzu hümmögött egyet.**

**Kezdetnek elég. Most koncentrálj a tested egy pontjára és használd! – a kezemre összpontosítottam. Éreztem,ahogy az összes chakra abba áramlik. Kinéztem magamnak egy célpontot. Hidan egy fának dőlve várt. „Az jó lesz." Felé rohantam.**

**Ha? Hé! Mi a picsát művelsz? – elugrott az ütésem elől,így a fát találtam el. Elég kemény fa volt,mégis hatalmas horpadás lett rajta. – Megőrültél? Ezzel engem is eltalálhattál volna,a franc essen beléd! – ránéztem.**

**Na és? Halhatatlan vagy nem?**

**Az nem jelenti,hogy nem fájna k***szottul!**

**Milyen volt? – fordultam Kakuzuhoz.**

**Van még mit csiszolni rajta. De mire végzünk,ez… - a bal keze teljesen fekete lett és beleütött egy fába,ami azonnal kidőlt és vitte magával másik két társát is. – meg sem fog kottyanni. Tátva maradt a szám. „Én meg azt hittem,hogy azzal az ipsével bekeményített. De az semmi volt ehhez képest." A továbbiakban gyakorolnom kellett a chakra irányítást. Jól elfáradtam,így fürdés után rögtön indultam a szobám felé. Alig láttam az álmosságtól,így azt sem figyeltem,hová megyek. Bezártam az ajtót és lefeküdtem.**

**Jé! Mit keres itt még egy ágy? – vállat vontam. Már majdnem elaludtam,mikor valaki dörömbölt az ajtón. **

**Azonnal nyisd ki az ajtót! Az a mi szobánk! – kiabált Hidan. Csak a szemem sarkából néztem az ajtót.**

**Hallgass már! Aludni akarok!**

**De ne a mi szobánkban az isten verjen meg!**

**Már ver! Veled! – aztán hallottam Kakuzu hangját is.**

**Nőj már fel végre Hidan! – újabb ajtócsukódás.**

**KAKUZU AZONNAL NYISD KI!!! –vihogva aludtam el. Megint olyan fura álmom volt. Egy vörös örvény közepében álltam. Az örvén lassan igazi tornádóvá nőtt. De nem szokványos tornádó volt. Az egészet egy nagy tűzcsóva alkotta. A szemeim neon zöldek voltak. Pedig eredetileg sötétbarnák. Igaz, az írisz belsejében húzódik egy zöld sáv,ha mérges vagyok,de nem ennyire zöld. Különféle jutsukat használtam és valamit nagyon támadtam. De csak az illető chakrapontjait láttam. Érdekes. de ebből következően a támadásait is ki tudtam számítani. Hirtelen felriadtam. Erősen zihálva ültem fel az ágyban. „Ejha…Ez ijesztő volt…Ez az erő…hasonlított arra,amit korábban tapasztaltam…csak nagyobb…sokkal nagyobb!" Előmásztam a takaró alól és kinyitottam az ablakot. Még nagyon korán volt. A napból még csak egy egészen vékony fénycsík pislákolt a horizonton. Halvány köd lebegett végig az utcákon. Kikönyököltem a párkányra és figyeltem,ahogy a kis falu ébredezik. Láttam,ahogy az árusok kinyitják a boltokat, az emberek egyre nagyobb tömegekben mászkáltak az utcán. Az egyik kislány,aki az anyukájával kézen fogva ment,még integetett is nekem. Visszaintettem neki,majd becsuktam az ablakot. „Nem is olyan rossz hely ez…nagy kár,hogy nem maradhatok itt."Felöltöztem és egy kicsit rendbe tettem magam. Az ajtón kilépve egészen bizarr kép fogadott. Hidan az asztalnál ült és fejét az asztallapra hajtva aludt. Egy cetli volt az asztalra téve,rajta Kakuzu erőteljes,katonás kézírása. „Ha felébredtél,keltsd fel őt is és menjetek edzeni! Chakra irányítás." Igazából nem lehetett eldönteni,melyikünknek szólt az üzenet,de mivel én keltem fel előbb,így gondolom nekem kéne felkeltenem. Ránéztem Hidanra. Nyúzott volt és elég kitekert pózban feküdt/ült. Nem lehetett valami kényelmes. „Szóval ébresszem fel mi?" Szépen leballagtam és egy egész vödör jéghideg vízzel tértem vissza. „Még alszik…de már nem sokáig!" oda álltam és egyenesen a fejére borítottam.**

**VÁÁÁÁÁ!EZ K***SZOTTT HIDEG!!!A ROHADT ÉLETBE!!! **

**Jó reggelt,vigyél edzeni! – szééép nagy szemekkel néztem rá. Mint akinek nincs is vödör a kezében.**

**Te elmebeteg,őrült,idióta,köcsög liba!!!**

**Mi az? Rosszéjszakád volt?**

**ARGH!!! – „Hehe…már nem bírja sokáig."**


	10. Végre együtt

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**Mikor felébredetem, úgy éreztem magam, mint akit lenyeltek, megrágtak és kiköptek. Iszonyatosan hasogatott a fejem és minden apró izom fájt a testemben. Óvatosan felültem és éreztem, hogy a ruhám valamiért nehéz. Lenéztem magamra és láttam, hogy a felsőmre rászáradt a vér. Szörnyű érzés volt tudni, hogy hidegvérrel meggyilkoltam négy embert.**

**Felemeltem a kezem, de az már nem volt véres. Pedig emlékeztem rá, hogy az arcom és a karom is olyan volt.**

**Hallottam, hogy valaki mellém lép. Felnéztem. Sasori volt az.**

**Jobban vagy? – kérdezte, ahogy leguggolt hozzám. Nem akartam ránézni. Nem akartam beszélni vele. Egyedül akartam maradni, hogy felfogjam, mit is tettem valójában. Sasori a vállamra tette a kezét és maga felé fordított.**

**Yumi, légy szíves válaszolj! – kezdett ingerült lenni. De nem érdekelt. Ő nem tudja megérteni, ami bennem zajlik. Egyik pillanatban még egy majdnem átlagos diáklány voltam, a következőben már egy gyilkos.**

**Nem tudtam parancsolni magamnak, nagy könnycseppek indultak el lefelé az arcomon és hirtelen átöleltem Sasorit. Szükségem volt, ha nem is vigasztalásra, de egy ember közelségére. Ebben a pillanatban talán még Pein-t is megöleltem volna. Sasori nagyon megdöbbent, de aztán visszaölelt és próbált megnyugtatni. Hála neki, kis idő után elapadtak a könnyeim és egy icipici fokkal jobban éreztem magam.**

**Minden rendben? – kérdezte. Bólintottam. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy tudnék beszélni is.**

**Már szóltam Pein-nek a történtekről. – mondta. – Ő pedig összehívott mindenkit egy személyes találkozóra. Most találkozhatsz a barátaiddal. Gyere, menjünk. – felállt és felsegített. Egy kicsit ingatag lábakon álltam, de tudtam járni.**

**Egy tisztáson voltunk, és leindultunk a fák közé. Még csak pár lépést tettünk, mikor megjelent Deidara is. Egy kicsit nézett csak ki megviseltnek. Emlékeztem, hogy Sasori mondta, Deidara-t kiütötték. Örültem neki, hogy nem lett nagyobb baja. Fél óra múlva kiértünk az erdőből és egy egyszerű faházat pillantottam meg. Egész kicsi volt, 6 ember, ha belefért.**

**Kétkedve néztem, de Sasori arra vette az irányt, majd bement. Követtem és letaglózott a látvány. Egy kisebb szobányi ház helyett, egy óriási teremszerűségben voltunk, ahol egész kényelmes ülőalkalmatosságok is voltak. Genjutsu, világos. Leültem az egyikre és felhúztam a térdeimet. Legszívesebben megszabadultam volna a véres ruhámtól, de egyik művész se nézett ki úgy, mintha egy, számomra előkészített, tiszta ruhát rejtegetne, úgyhogy várnom kellett.**

**Nemsokára megérkeztek a többiek. Kumiko arcán először egy boldog mosoly ragyogott fel, ahogy meglátott, de rögtön el is komorult, amikor megpillantotta a tekintetemet. Sachiko hasonló reakciót produkált. Mieko csak besétált, körbe se nézett, csak leült mellém. Amikor ránéztem, láttam, hogy vele is valami hasonló szörnyűség történhetett, bár fogalmam sem volt, hogy mi.**

**A többi Akatsuki tag furcsálkodva figyelt minket. Hallottam, hogy Hidan suttogva megkérdezi:**

**Ennek a kettőnek meg mi baja van? – de nem tudott foglalkoztatni.**

**Végre megjelent Pein is, mögötte Konan és Reiko. Reiko a kék hajú akatsuki-s karjába kapaszkodva lépdelt, ugyanis be volt kötve a szeme és valószínűleg nem látott semmit.**

**Pein megköszörülte a torkát és megszólalt:**

**Nos, bizonyára csodálkoztok, hogy miért ragaszkodtam ahhoz, hogy mindannyian személyesen összegyűljünk. A válasz egyszerű: ahogy megtudtam, Mieko-san és Yumi-san különleges erőket mutatott meg és szerettem volna, ha mindenki a saját fülével hallja a történteket. Melyikőtök kezdi el? – fordult felénk.**

**Én… - szólalt meg Mieko – nem… emlékszem… semmire… - úgy látszik, őt megkímélte az emlékezete és kitörölte, ami történt. Az én elmémben viszont minden tisztán és élesen megmaradt. Folyamatosan a gyilkosságokat láttam magam előtt, még mindig éreztem a vér fémes illatát, és azt, ahogy megtapad a kezemen…**

**Megborzongtam. Nem akartam, hogy a barátaim tudjanak róla, mit tettem. Féltem, hogy akkor elfordulnának tőlem.**

**Szerintem nem jó ötlet… - kezdte Sasori, de elhallgatott, amikor Pein ránézett.**

**Szeretném hallani, mi történt. A ti szátokból. – lépett közelebb Pein. Elegem volt. Csendet akartam, nyugalmat és azt, bárcsak visszaforgathatnám az időt.**

**Túl sok minden történt, túl sok minden terhelte a lelkemet, ezért amikor Pein újra szólásra nyitotta a száját, felpattantam: **

**Tudni akarod mi történt?! – kiabáltam dühösen. Kitört belőlem az elmúlt 2 és fél hónap minden frusztrációja, dühe, keserűsége. – Az történt, hogy hidegvérrel meggyilkoltam négy embert, az!!! – úgy ziháltam, mintha futottam volna. Éreztem, ahogy az újabb könnyek legördülnek az arcomon. – Igaz, hogy ez a nyavalyás képességem miatt volt, de ez akkor sem változtatja meg a tényeket!!! – kezdtem egyre dühösebb lenni. Minden szenvedésemet Pein-re akartam zúdítani, és nem törődtem azzal, hogy nyilvánvalóan erősebb nálam. A düh újfent felébresztette a bensőmben lakozó valamit, de most örültem neki, hogy ez történt. Megindultam Pein felé. Valaki, talán Kisame próbált lefogni, de nem sokáig sikerült neki, ugyanis könnyedén elhajítottam, hála az erőnek, a képességemnek.**

**Pein arcán ekkor valami átsuhant, de túl gyors volt ahhoz, hogy felismerjem.**

**Feltámadt bennem a vérszomj és talán tényleg szétszedtem volna puszta kézzel az Akatsuki vezérét, ha erős karok meg nem állítanak. Már készültem elintézni, mikor az orromat megcsapta egy illat. Nem tudtam megmondani, mi lehetett, annyit tudtam, hogy valahonnan ismerem.**

**Hátranéztem a vállam felett, és Sasorit pillantottam meg. A bennem élő szörnyeteg először hangosan acsarkodott, majd egyre halkult. Nem akarta bántani Sasori-t. És én sem. Egyikőnk sem akart nekitámadni. A dühöm lassan elpárolgott, és ha nem kapaszkodom meg Sasori-ban, elesek. Egész testemben reszkettem, de újra önmagam voltam.**

**Mindenki döbbenten bámult rám. Az Akatsuki tagok arcáról le lehetett olvasni, hogy egyáltalán nem nézték ki ezt belőlem. A barátnőim tágra nyílt szemekkel, hitetlenkedve néztek engem. Nem tudtam rájuk nézni.**

**Nem akartam itt lenni, el akartam menni és elfelejteni mindent. De ez már nem lehetséges. A történtek alapjaiban rengették meg a világomat és biztos voltam benne, hogy ezek után már soha többé nem leszek az, aki voltam.**

**Kisame még mindig a földön ülve, ott, ahol leesett, megszólalt:**

**Na, kábé ugyanez volt Mieko-val is, csak ő egy kicsit brutálisabban végezte ki az ANBU-kat. – ránéztem barátnőmre, aki a térdeit átölelve ringott előre-hátra. Ha az, amit Kisame mondott, akkor Mieko is megért engem.**

**Sasori átkarolt, odavezetett Mieko mellé és leültetett. Ahogy leültem, rögtön összekapaszkodtunk és próbáltunk energiát adni a másiknak. Sachiko is odajött mellénk és átölelt minket, Kumiko-val együtt. Döbbenten néztem rájuk. Nem hittem volna, hogy a hallottak után még a közelünkbe jönnek. Reiko is elindult felénk, de félúton beleütközött valakibe. Felemelte kezét, hogy kiderítse, ki az, mikor az említett valaki megszólalt:**

**Mit akarsz, hm? – Deidara érdeklődően nézett Reiko-ra, aki elhátrált, kikerülte és futólépésben igyekezett felénk. Mikor közelebb ért, láttam, hogy az egyébként betegesen sápadt arcszíne pirosas árnyalatú. Elmosolyodtam. Talán még sincs veszve az egész életem. Nem vagyok egyedül. Itt vannak a barátnőim és néhány Akatsuki tag sem olyan rossz, mint amilyennek kinéz.^^**

**P.O.**

**Úgy érzem, hogy ismét élek. Itt voltak körülöttem a barátnőim és ez megnyugvással töltött el. Egy kisebb kört alkotva ültünk, szorosan egymás mellett. Beszélni egyikünk sem beszélt, főleg Yumi meg én. Mi értettük meg egymást jelen pillanatban a legjobban. Senkinek sem kívánom azt, mi velem megtörtént és féltem a többieket is.**

**A meghitt pillanatnak vége szakadt, mikor Itachi gyengéden megfogott és elkezdett elhúzni barátnőim biztonságot adó köréből. Sasori is megpróbálta felhúzni Yumi-t, de gyorsan reagáltunk és mind az öten összekapaszkodtunk, mintha másnap jött volna a világvége. Hát valahogy úgy éreztem jön is, ha engem most elvisznek innen.**

**Nyugi Mieko. A főhadiszállásra megyünk mind. – mondta Itachi nyugodt hangon. A rémület elmúlt és elengedtük az egymásba való görcsös kapaszkodást. Lassan-lassan mindenki elindult kis csoportokban különböző irányokba, ugyanis tizenöt ember egy kisebb népvándorlás lett volna, ami feltűnő. Az ide út nem volt hosszú és miattam lassan is mentünk, de most valamiért mindenki sietett. Fájt mindenem és csak csetlettem-botlottam. A vége az lett, hogy Itachi felkapott és vitt.**

**Sietnünk kell. Ha az Akatsuki tömegesen megindul egy helyről, akkor abból könnyen lehet, hogy valaki meglát. – mondta halkan. Kisame ott loholt a nyomunkban én meg úgy néztem ki mint egy megszeppent kisgyerek aki nem is érti, mi történik. Akár vittek, akár nem, el voltam fáradva. Be is sötétedett. **

**Itachi letett valami barlangszerű izé előtt. Bementünk, ahol csak még sötétebb volt, így belekapaszkodtam Itachi köpenyébe, hogy nehogy eltévedjek. Hirtelen megállt és én majdnem beleütköztem. Valószínűleg néhány kézjelet formálhatott, hogy feloldjon egy pecsétet. Aztán hangos morajlás, és Itachi ismét megindult én meg követtem. Kisame után ismét hangos morajlás és a kapu bezárult. Itt a folyosókon már volt fény, így láttam merre megyek. Ennek ellenére nem engedtem el Itachi köpenyét, továbbra is görcsösen szorítottam. Beértünk valami szobába, feltételezem, a közös nappaliba. A kandallóban lobogott a tűz és az előtte lévő kanapén megpillantottam Yumi-t, Kumiko-t,Reiko-t és Sachiko-t. Odarohantam hozzájuk és leültem én is Yumi és Sachiko közé.**

**Láttuk, amint Kisame is megindul a kényelmes fotelek felé, de Itachi megfogta a grabancánál és elhúzta az innen nyíló másaik folyosó irányába. Aztán áhítatos csend és csak a tűz ropogását lehetett hallani. Jódarabig ültünk ott, míg végül Sachiko megtörte a csendet.**

**Nem éhes valaki? – de, igazság szerint igen. Nem ettem hát… azóta. Velem együtt mindenki bólintott. **

**Hát akkor tudja valaki,…merre van a konyha? – hát azt nem. Mind felálltunk és szorosan egymás nyomában megindultunk megkeresni a konyhát. Reiko nem sokat látott, hála a szemén lévő kötésnek köszönhetően, így Sachiko segítette. Senki nem kérdezősködött, ezért én sem tettem. Amúgy sem vagyok biztos abban, hogy tudnék rendesen beszélni a tegnapiak után. Megállapítottam, hogy a hely kész labirintus, a konyhát is csak hosszú séta után találtuk meg. **

**Yumi, Reiko és én lehuppantunk az étkezőasztalhoz, míg Kumiko és Sachiko valami ehető dolog után kutattak.**

**Úr isten, FUJJ! – hallottam Sachiko hangját, aki félig a hűtőben volt és valami felismerhetetlen undorítóságot húzott ki onnan. Az a valami egy zacskóban volt és szinte élt. Sachiko undorral tartotta el magától. **

**Az egy hónappal ezelőtt csirkés szendvics volt. – mindenki a hang irányába fordult. Kisame sétált be az ajtón és kikapott a kredencből egy instant rament. Ekkor vettük észre, hogy nincs is más. **

**Ti ezen éltek? – kérdezte Kumiko.**

**Ja. Itt senki nem tud főzni. – felelte Kisame – a kaják meg megrohadnak, mert ide ritkán járunk.**

**Aha. Hol a veszélyes hulladéklerakó? – kérdezte Sachiko. Kisame úgy nézett rá mintha nőtt volna még egy feje.**

**A szemetes? – monda Sachiko türelmetlenül. – Hacsak nem akarod, hogy a képedben landoljon. Kisame nagy adagot tömött a szájába és a szemetes felé mutatott. Sachiko beledobta a „szendvicset" és jól lecsukta a szemetes tetejét.**

**Nehogy kimásszon. – mondta, majd leült mellénk egy instant ramennel. Miután mind csendesen ettünk, visszavonultunk a nappaliba. Zetsun kívül mindenki ott volt. Yumit és engem vidítani próbáltak, amíg mindenki más beszélgetett, egyesek veszekedtek, más szóval zajlott az élet.**

**Azon kaptam magam egy idő után, hogy egyre álmosabb vagyok. A szempilláim egyre nehezebbek lettek, míg végül elaludtam a kanapé szélén összegömbölyödve.**


	11. Rin’negan és Konoha

**P.O.V. Yumi**

**Láttam, ahogy Mieko elalszik, és én se voltam sokkal éberebb. Az Akatsuki tagok nem tűntek túl álmosnak, sőt! Sasori és Deidara megint a művészeten vitatkoztak, amíg Hidan és Kakuzu valami apróságon kapták fel a vizet. Félrehajtott fejjel néztem az Akatsukisokat. És nemsokára éreztem, hogy még pár pillanat, és elalszom.**

**Felálltam, hogy sétáljak egy kicsit, de majdnem elestem. Az volt a szerencsém, hogy Kumiko még időben megtartott.**

**Szerintem az lenne a legjobb, ha valaki megmutatná a hálószobánkat. – mondta. A bűnözők egymásra néztek, majd Pein-re.**

**A főhadiszálláson csak 10 szoba van. – szólalt meg – valakiknek osztozniuk kell… - hangos és hosszú szóváltás után, ami még Mieko-t is felébresztette, eldöntötték, hogy legyen a „szobabeosztás".**

**Reiko Konannal osztotta meg a szobáját, Sachiko Kumiko-val, Kakuzu Hidannal, Kisame Tobival, én pedig Mieko-val. A többieknek mind saját szoba jutott.**

**Betámolyogtunk Mieko-val és lezuhanyoztunk. Ő ment először, mivel rajta több vér volt., majd é végeztem, ö már összegömbölyödve aludt, a párnáját szorongatva. Én is elvackoltam a középméretű ágyon és megpróbáltam elaludni. De nem hagyott nyugodni, ahogy szinte „rátámadtam" Pein-re. Féltem, hogy a jövőben is dühös leszek, ez fog történni és Sasori nem lehet ott mindenhol, ahol én.**

**Reggel elgémberedett tagokkal, jókora karikákkal a szemem alatt ébredtem. Betámolyogtam a fürdőszobába, hogy egy kis hidegvízzel felébresszem magam. Ekkor jutott eszembe, hogy nekünk Mieko-val semmi tiszta ruhánk nincs, a véreset meg ki is dobhatjuk, mert abból már ki nem szedjük a vért.**

**Felkaptam magamra a fürdőszobában talált köntöst és megszemléltem még mindig alvó barátnőmet. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki rögtön frissen és fitten felpattan, ezért lábujjhegyen lépkedv kislisszoltam a szobából, megkeresni a többieket és megkérdezni, nincs-e tartalék ruhájuk.**

**Kinyitottam a konyhaajtót és bedugtam a fejem. Szinte mindenki ott volt. Eszegette instant ramenjét. Mikor kinyílt az ajtó, mindenki felém fordult. Láttam, hogy Hidan valószínűleg a padlón töltötte az éjszakát, ugyanis tisztán látszott az arcán a padló mintája.**

**Miért ez van rajtad? – kérdezte érdeklődve Sachiko.**

**Mivel a ruhámba vastagon bele van száradva a vér, másik pedig nincs. – magyaráztam.**

_Tudtommal van vízvezeték**.**_** – szólalt meg Pein, aki az asztal legvégén ült.**

_Mosóport is tudsz adni?_** – vágtam vissza ingerülten. Nagyon nem volt a szórakozáshoz hangulatom. Konan erre felállt és intett, hogy kövessem. Furcsálkodva néztem utána, de aztán kiderült, hogy az ő szobájában van tiszta ruha. Odaadta a ruhakupacot és így szólt:**

**Tessék, Mieko-sannak is jut. A helyedben pedig nem provokálnám Pein-t, mert a végén harcolnod kell vele, és Pein még sosem vesztett csatát. – Honnan olyan ismerős ez a szöveg?**

**Köszönöm. – hajoltam meg és visszamentem a Mieko-val közös szobánkba.**

**Barátnőm laposakat pislogva ült az ágyban és úgy tűnt, nem nagyon fogta fel, hogy bementem.**

**Mieko!- lengettem meg az arca előtt a szabad kezemet. Semmi reakció. Lepakoltam a ruhákat és két kézzel jó erősen megráztam. Még mindig semmi. Mieko egy két lábon járó hullává vált. Pedig ahogy Kisame mondta, sokkal brutálisabb dolgokat művelt mint én, de nem emlékszik rá, mégis ő van rosszabb állapotban.**

**Megcsóváltam a fejem, magamra kaptam a Konantól kapott ruhákat és kiballagtam a konyhába, hogy valami ételhez jussak.**

**A konyhában még mindig zsúfoltság uralkodott, elvégre nem tizenöt emberre tervezték.**

**Elővadásztam a szekrényből egy doboz instant rament és ímmel-ámmal nekiláttam megenni. Eközben Kumiko és Sachiko próbálták meggyőzni Pein-t.**

**Én nem eszem többé ilyen szemetet! – háborgott Kumiko. – És rátok is ráférne valami rendes kaja!**

**Úgyhogy miért nem engedsz el minket a legközelebbi faluba, és akkor tudnánk szerezni emberi táplálékot! – érdeklődve néztem a barátnőimre. Vajon miért forszírozzák ennyire ezt?**

**És mégis hogyan gondoltátok ezt? Kisétáltok és senki9nek nem fog feltűnni, hogy honnan is jöttetek?**

**Minket még nem is ismernek! – mondta Kumiko.**

**Lehet, de a két ANBU incidens után még várnunk kell, amíg megnyugszanak a kedélyek. Yumi esetében azt is tudni fogják, ki volt az, hiszen a küldönc elmenekült. – lehajtottam a fejem és megmarkoltam a széket. – És bár Mieko mindenkit elintézett, ha megtalálják a holttesteket, összekapcsolhatják a kettőt így máris 10 ANBU-t írnak az Akatsuki számlájára és rögtön még erősebben keresnek majd minket. Nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy megtaláljanak. Nem, ameddig ti öten nem vagytok elég felkészültek. Az is elég nagy felelőtlenség volt, hogy a találkozási ponttól rögtön ide jöttünk.**

**Oké-oké, értjük. – tartotta fel a kezét Sachiko sóhajtva.**

**Miután Pein elmondta a nyomós érveit, elkezdtünk kiszállingózni a nappaliba.**

**Én elvackoltam a kanapé sarkában és bámultam a többieket. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer tényleg az Akatsuki közvetlen közelében lehetek. Régebben, mikor a saját világomban éltem, biztonságban, mindent megetettem volna, hogy ide kerülhessek. Most pedig legszívesebben rohannék haza. Ez az élet nem olyan, amilyennek képzeltem. Nehezebb, kegyetlenebb. Képernyőn keresztül csábító volt, a valóságban olyan, mint egy rémálom. Legalábbis számomra.**

**Hirtelen lépteket hallottam a szobák irányából. Felnéztem és megláttam egy kómás Mieko-t. Ha nem tudtam volna, hogy ő az, azt hittem volna, hogy az egyik horrorfilmből lépett ki. Úgy lépkedett, mintha nem is látná, merre megy. Következetességképpen beleütközött egy falba. Nekem is fájt, akkorát koppant. Mieko ezt fel se vette és így szólt:**

**Elnézést. – és meghajolt a fal előtt. Aggódva néztem utána, ahogy betámolygott a konyhába. Kisame hangosan elkezdett röhögni rajta, de rögtön abbahagyta, mikor Itachi ránézett.**

**Összehúztam magam. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy Mieko ilyen súlyos állapotban lenne, hogy elnézést kérjen a faltól, aminek nekiment.**

**Ebben a pillanatban felálltak a pihék a tarkómon, vagyis figyelnek. Körbepillantottam és láttam, hogy Sasori engem néz. Az arckifejezése a szokásos volt, de a szemében látszott az aggodalom apró szikrája. Nem tudtam ezt mire válni. Miért aggódik értem Sasori? Hiszen csak egy kolonc vagyok a nyakán. Vagy…mégse?**

**Reiko! Már kérdezni akartam: miért van bekötve a szemed? – szólt bele a gondolataimba Sachiko.**

**Oh…már egy hete ilyen. – válaszolta a kérdezett.**

**Az oké, de miért? – Reiko nem tudta mit mondjon. Vagy nem akarta elmondani, vagy nem tudta elmagyarázni.**

**Már leveheted. – minden fej Pein felé fordult.**

**Reiko bólintott és elkezdte letekerni a kötést. Én is kíváncsian vártam, mi fog történni. Mikor a kötés lekerült, Reiko egy ideig még csukott szemmel ült, majd kinyitotta a szemét.**

**Hátrahőköltem és azonnal át is estem a kanapé karfáján és nagyot koppant a fejem a padlón. A reakcióm pedig jogos volt. Reiko szemei…nos…hát…Rin'negan-ja volt. Ijesztő Rin'negan-ja.**

**Nagy nehezen feltápászkodtam és döbbenten néztem barátnőmre.**

**Mi ez?! – tört ki Sachiko-ból.**

**…Rin'negan… - sóhajtotta Reiko.**

**De…miért? Mikor? Hogyan? Ki? – faggatta Sachiko.**

**Én rögtön tudtam a választ. Pein. Ránéztem. Ha lehetséges lenne, azt mondanám, hogy vigyorgott rajtunk.**

**Mieko eközben előbukkant a konyhából és elindult a szobánk felé. Majdnem újra nekiment a falnak, de Itachi megakadályozta ebben.**

**Ez már sok volt nekem. Mieko és én meggyilkoltunk összesen 10 ANBU-t, és Mieko zombi lett az élménytől. Sachiko-nak százszorszépek lógnak ki a füléből, Reiko-nak pedig Rin'neganja van. Mi jöhet még?!**

**A következő nap reggelén úgy ébredtem, mintha évekig egy sötét lyukban senyvedtem volna. ráadásul az időjárás is híven tükrözte a kedélyállapotomat, ugyanis úgy zuhogott, mintha hatalmas árvizet akarna a nyakunkba zúdítani valaki.**

**Mieko-val együtt támolyogtunk ki a többiekhez, akik már javában reggeliztek. Nekem egyáltalán nem volt étvágyam, így csak lehuppantam az első szabad székre, ami a látóteremben volt, Sasori mellé, és csak bámultam magam elé. Úgy gondoltam, hogyha bármit is ennék, az rögtön visszajönne, úgyhogy nem is próbálkoztam az evéssel. Ez rögtön feltűnt Kumiko-nak, ezért sietve odatett elém egy ramenes dobozt.**

**Egyél. – mondta, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Megráztam a fejem és eltoltam magam elől az „ételt".**

**Nem, vagyok éhes.**

**Akkor sem maradhatsz így! Nem viselném el, ha valami történne az én pici lányommal. – és átölelt. Máskor jólesett, de most irtóztam minden emberi kontaktustól. Fogalmam se volt, mi történt, de egyszerűen… nem éreztem jól magam. Közben az Akatsuki tagjai dermedten, kitágult szemekkel néztek ránk. Kisame majdnem megfulladt evés közben.**

**Nem biztos, hogy jól értettem. – mondta Kakuzu. – Mit is mondtál?**

**Ő a te lányod?! – tört ki Hidanból.**

**A fogadott lánya vagyok, idióták. – nagyot sóhajtottak.**

**Kezdtem megijedni. – fújta ki a levegőt Hidan. Ekkor kicsapódott az ajtó és rögtön vissza is pattant a falról. A küszöbön pedig ott állt egy vizes, csapzott, csöpögő Deidara. Még a mostani állapotomban is mosolyognom kellett rajta.**

**Láttál valami gyanúsat? – kérdezte Pein, mintha Deidara nem szórna villámokat a szemével.**

**Semmit nem láttam, csak fákat, felhőket és esőt!!! – kiabált dühösen. – Miért nem inkább Zetsut küldted??!! Hmm?!**

**Azért, mert ő nem tud a levegőből körülnézni. – Pein még mindig higgadt volt.**

**Én meg az orromig sem láttam az esőtől!!Hm! – Deidara csak azért se akart lenyugodni. Még mielőtt mondhatott volna valami csúnyát Pein-re, Reiko és Sachiko két oldalról közrefogták és kirántották a helyiségből. Mosolyognom kellett a jelenet láttán, de fél perc múlva ugyanolyan búskomor voltam. Valahogy nem állt össze a bennem kép magamról. Hiszen tegnap egész jól voltam, most meg ki sem látok a depressziófelhőkből. És volt egy olyan sejtésem, hogy ez a barátnőim figyelmét sem kerülte el.**

**Öhm…Pein…sama… - szólalt meg Kumiko.**

**Igen?**

**Nem lehetne átvariálni a szobabeosztást úgy, hogy Sachiko kerül egy szobába Mieko-val, én pedig Yumi-val?**

**Miért is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Pein.**

**Hát…láthatóan nincsenek olyan állapotban, hogy egyedül maradjanak. És ilyenkor tudnak furcsa dolgokat alkotni. Te is láttad tegnap Mieko-t…**

**Nem.**

**Tessék?! – háborodott fel Kumiko. – Elraboltattál minket, kényszerítesz, és nem is foglalkozol azzal, hogy milyen lelki traumákat élünk át?! Hát köszönjük szépen!!!**

**Mieko-sanra Itachi fog vigyázni, Yumi-sanra pedig Sasori. – egy pillanatra megállt bennem az ütő. Szóval egy szobába kerültem Sasori-val?! – És ez azt jelenti, hogy egy szobában fognak aludni. – „Jajj." Nem tudtam biztosan, hogy ez most jó vagy rossz nekem. A mellettem ülő Sasori szemrebbenés nélkül bólintott és nem látszott rajta, hogy pontosan milyennek is tartja ezt az új beosztást. Itachi hasonlóképpen pókerarcot vágott és Mieko valószínűleg nem is hallott semmit. Kezdett hiányozni a régi Mieko, akit vagy' 2 és fél hónapja láttam legutóbb.**

**A nap csendesen telt, bár az Akatsuki tagokon látszott, hogy még pár nap és kinyírják egymást. Mégis úgy tűnt, hogy hosszabb időre rendezkedtek be. Valószínűleg kivárják, amíg a 10 ANBU meggyilkolásával felkorbácsolt kedélyek lenyugodjanak.**

**A nap végén egy „kicsit" aggódva költöztem át Sasori szobájába, ami tele volt pakolva a bábuival. Futólépésben zuhanyoztam, majd elvackoltam az ágyon, még mielőtt Sasori csak beléphetett volna, és amint lehunytam a szemem, éreztem, ahogy az álom hullámai lerántanak a mélybe.**

**Valami apró zajra riadtam fel, és hirtelen nem tudtam behatárolni, hol is vagyok. A szoba teljesen fekete volt, de hosszas pislogás után sikerült egy-két árnyat felfedeznem. „De hol is vagyok?" Ez nem a mi szobánk. Hát akkor…" Körülnéztem, Mieko-t keresve, és láttam, hogy az ágyon, mellettem valaki csendesen szuszogva alszik. Közelebb hajoltam és meglepetésemben majdnem ugrottam egy nagyot. „ Hogy kerül Sasori az én szobámba?!" Ekkor beugrott, hogy Pein megváltoztatta a szobabeosztásokat.**

**Kicsit félve, de szemrevételeztem az alvó Sasori-t. Még a szoba sötétjében is látszott, hogy milyen édes… jobb keze a feje mellett, a párnán pihent és…és…CUKI VOLT!!! Mármint egész aranyosan nézett ki.**

**Nagy sóhajjal hanyatlottam vissza a párnára, de feszélyezett a tudat, hogy Sasori kb.10 centire alszik édesdeden. Végül aztán valahogy mégis sikerült visszaaludnom.**

**Reggel kicsit kómásan ébredtem, köszönhetően az éjszakai ébrenlétemnek. Úgy döntöttem, hogy még lustálkodok kicsit, ezért szorosan átöleltem a párnát. Olyan kényelmes, és puha, és meleg és……Várjunk csak! A párna mióta lélegzik?**

**Kipattantak a szemeim és körülnéztem. Nem a párnát ölelgettem…hanem Sasori-t! Aki egyébként kifejezéstelen mézbarna szemekkel nézett vissza rám.**

**Gyorsan felültem, rákvörösen próbáltam minél messzebb kerülni tőle, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy hanyatt leestem az ágyról és picit megroppant a gerincem.**

**Jól vagy? – hallottam Sasori kérdését az ágyról. Fél kézzel könyökölt és jól szórakozott a gyerekes viselkedésemen.**

**P-persze. – még mindig vörös voltam. Nem hiába tartottam ettől az „egy szobában alszom Sasorival" dologtól. Sajnos, úgy tűnik, alvajáró lettem.**

**Sasori még mindig engem nézett. Már nem vigyorgott rajtam, és megint azzal a furcsa, majdnem aggódó pillantással figyelt, amitől hirtelen melegem lett.**

**Biztos, hogy jól vagy? – kérdezte újra. Már a nyelvemen volt az igenlő válasz, mikor rájöttem, hogy most a lelki állapotomra céloz. Lesütöttem a szemem és előre-hátra hintáztam.**

**Öhm…Sasori! – néztem fel hirtelen. – Te…mit…mit éreztél, amikor először…öltél? – nem mertem ránézni, ugyanis pár pillanatig dermedt csönd uralta a szobát, majd nagyot sóhajtott.**

**A két helyzet teljesen különböző. Én már gyerekkoromtól kezdve ebben a világban éltem, itt nőttem fel. Te viszont alig több, mint 2 és fél hónapja vagy itt, előtte pedig évekig normális életet éltél. Ne próbáld azt érezni, amit egy olyan ember, akit gyerekkora óta erre neveltek. – most már fel mertem rá nézni. Valahogy…olyan…szomorkás volt a tekintete. És az se sokáig. – Előbb vagy utóbb fel fogod dolgozni, de sokkal több időt vesz igénybe. – Bólintottam, és visszamásztam az ágyra.**

**De olyan nehéz… - sóhajtott egyet.**

**És még csak az elején tartasz. A következő az lesz, hogy egy olyasvalakit fogsz elveszíteni, aki nagyon közel áll hozzád. – ránéztem. Tudtam, hogy ő már megtapasztalta ezt az érzést és ez tette őt olyanná, amilyen.**

**Már…kérdezni szerettem volna… - törtem meg a csendet. – Én…úgy tudtam, hogy… te bábot csináltál saját magadból. De a múltkor… azt mondtad, hogy ember vagy. Akkor…mégis mi történt? – furcsa tekintettel nézett rám, olyannal, amitől a hideg futkosott a hátamon. Végül aztán elfordította a tekintetét és belekezdett:**

**Nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy titeket elhoztunk ide, volt egy kis incidensünk pár konohai ninjával, akiknek sikerült engem elintézniük. Viszont – ahogy Pein később elmagyarázta – még szükségük volt rám, ezért kényszerítettek egy erre szakosodott ninját, hogy hozzon vissza. És ez volt a jutsujának a mellékhatása. – sejtettem, hogy mi történhetett ezek után azzal a bizonyos ninja-val.**

**És…ha tehetnéd, nem lennél többé ember? – szegeztem neki a kérdést, amire nagyon is tudni szerettem volna a választ.**

**Már nem. – úgy nézett rám, hogy tiszta libabőr lettem. Mondjuk az is igaz, hogy Sasori, Bármit tesz, ezt váltja ki belőlem.**

**És…miért?**

**Kérdezhetek én is? Miért vagy te ennyire kíváncsi? – kérdezte, miközben felállt az ágyról. Önkéntelenül is elpirultam. Eközben ő már a fürdőszobát vette birtokba, ahonnét 5 perc után elő is jött. Én még mindig az ágyon ültem, vörös arccal. Hogy fogom én ezt kibírni agyvérzés nélkül?!**

**1-2 nap múltával kezdtem magam jobban érezni, köszönhetően a Sasori-val folytatott beszélgetésemnek. Vagy egyszerűen csak annak, hogy megint a barátaimmal lehettem? Ráadásul nem csak én, de Mieko is jobban nézett ki. Az első, Itachi-val megosztott szobában eltöltött éjszaka után barátnőm kissé felháborodva csörtetett ki a konyhába, mondván, hogy: „Mi a fenét keres az Uchiha az ágyamban?!" 10 percbe is beletelt, míg lenyugodott és felfogta, nem Itachi volt az ő ágyában, hanem ő Itachi-éban. Enyhén szólva vicces képet vágott, miután tudatosította magában. És én végre önfeledten tudtam nevetni.**

**A hatodik, itt töltött nap folyamán olyan események következtek be, amik megzavarták az idilli hangulatot.**

**Már javában zajlott a délelőtt, mikor hatalmas robbanás rázta meg az egész főhadiszállást. Én a falhoz lapultam ijedtemben, az akatsuki-sok pedig felpattantak és védekező állásba vágták magukat. Kisame vállalta magára a hálás feladatot, hogy megnézze, mi a helyzet.**

**Alig indult el fél perce, máris repült vissza, a fallal együtt. Mi öten a falnál álltunk és ijedten összekapaszkodtunk. Felrémlett bennem egy hasonló eset és megremegtem. Megpróbáltam kiűzni a fejemből az emlékeket, de csak részlegesen sikerült.**

**Közben a fal romjain feltűntek azok a bizonyos személyek, akik kifejezetten ismerősek voltak a számomra. Ott volt Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sasi, neji és…még valaki. Tágra nyílt szemmel néztem a Hyuuga zseni mellett álló lányra. Boldogan elmosolyodtam, ahogy találkozott a pillantásunk.**

**Yumi! Mieko! Mindenki! – kiáltotta, ahogy észrevett minket. Az akatsuki tagok gyanakvóan néztek rá és Pein máris intett a fejével, fogjanak minket közre.**

**Biztos, hogy ők azok? – kérdezte Kakashi Aiko-t, a barátnőnket. Bólintott.**

**Minden nagyon gyorsan történt. Az akatsuki-sok már majdnem előttünk álltak, csak másfél méter hiányzott, mikor láttam egy narancssárga villanást és máris a konohai ninják mellett álltam, a többiekkel együtt. Megszólalni sem volt időm, a másodperc ezredrésze alatt már egy ágon álltam, mellettem Naruto , majd felkapott a vállára és eltávolodtunk az Akatsuki búvóhelyétől. Mire hátranéztem volna, a barlang megmaradt része már eltűnt a látókörömből. Fogalmam sem volt, mi lesz most velünk és csak remélni tudtam, hogy semmi olyan nem fog történni velünk, ami** **eddig.**


	12. Származásunk és képességeink titka

P.O.V. Mieko

Na, mondhatom, ez kellemes. Végre újra önmagam vagyok egy kegyetlen élmény után, kezdem megszokni a dolgokat, beletörődni a sorsunkba, erre mi van? A gyökér Akatsuki csak áll ott hülyén, amíg engem, ha jól láttam Kiba felkap. Az a gondolat, hogy integetni lett volna kedvem „Huhu? Épp elrabolnak (megint), veszitek?"bizonyítja, hogy gyógyulóban vagyok a mentális sokkból. Több kérdés is felmerült a fejemben:

Egy: mi a jó francot áll ott az akatsuki, mint akit megbénított Shikamaru jutsuja,

Kettő: mit keres itt Aiko és mi a kapcsolata Neji-vel, illetve Konohával,

Három: mit keres itt Konoha,

Négy: hová tűnt Sachiko és Reiko,

Öt: Kumiko miért kapálózik és csapkodja az épp őt vivő Kakashi fejét ezt kiabálva: „Tegyél le te holdkóros őrült! Hidan! Kakuzu, még fizetek is!!!!",

Hat: Yumi miért nem reagál,

Hét: én miért nem ragálok,

Nyolc: miért vannak ilyen gondolataim?!

Fogalmam sem volt, mi történik, de fénysebességgel száguldoztunk a fák között. Az Akatsuki nem tűnt fel, ugyanis 100%-ig biztos voltam benne, hogy feltartóztatják őket.

Meg se álltunk Konoha-ig. fel se fogtam, hogyan bírták. Konoha kapujánál álltunk meg végül. Valahogy hálát adok, hogy nem reggeliztem, mert az út totál szétrázott. Mikor Kiba lerakott, megtántorodtam, ő meg elkapott a vállamnál és megtartott.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte vigyorogva, mint aki a legnagyobb hős. Küldtem neki egy fagyos pillantást. Elszoktam attól, hogy valaki kedvesen hozzám ér. Az, hogy megölelem a barátnőimet, megnyugtató, ha Itachi vigyáz rám, az szintúgy, de ha más, abból nem kérek. Yumin is láttam, hogy ugyanígy érez, mikor Naruto körbeugrálta.

Szia! A nevem Uzumaki Na-… - kezdte.

Uzumaki Naruto, tudom. Ne érj hozzám! – kiáltotta Yumi. Mind az öten összecsoportosultunk.

Jól vagytok? – kérdezte Kakashi.

NEM!!! – vágtuk rá azonnal, mind az öten. Erre visszahőköltek. Aiko előlépett közülük.

Aiko! – kiáltotta Yumi.

Hogy kerülsz te ide? – kérdeztem.

Hosszú. – mondta és odébb lökte a szőke hajú, ramenimádó kölyköt.

Van időnk. – szólt Sachiko és Reiko is helyeselt.

Nem hinném, hogy egyhamar megyünk valahová is. – mondtam, és felnéztem az égre.

Hát, röviden: utánatok jöttem, de a portál a folyó felett nyílt. – kezdte.

Hadd találjam ki, beleestél. – mondta Sachiko.

Igen. – vigyorodott el Aiko – És a tejszemű húzott ki. – bökött hátrafelé, Neji-re.

Nem is te lennél. – mondtam és megöleltük mind.

Igazi barát vagy. – mondta Yumi – Veszélybe sodrod magad, hogy megments minket.

Viszont Kita-t ott hagytam, szegény biztos szétaggódja magát. – mondta Aiko – de legalább jól van. Bólintottam. Szívesen hazamennék de azok után, ami történt, hát… soha nem leszek az a vidám lány aki voltam, sőt, meg sem tudnám magyarázni a történteket.

Gyertek. A Hokage már kijelölt nektek néhány apartmant, ahol lakhattok. – csipogta Sakura. Yumi arcára ki volt írva „Jesszus, hogy kerülsz te ide?!" és ezt egy fintor követte. A csaj túl nyájas és édes, ordít róla, hogy „Sasuke-kun 1# fangirl!"

Itt kezdődött konohai életünk. Egy kemény hét után úgy éreztem magam, mint aki elől titkolnak valamit, sőt, a suttogások sem kerülték el a figyelmemet. Rosszul éreztem magam itt. Az Akatsuki, ha belegondolok, még jól is gondoskodott rólunk, a maga módján ugyan, de mégis… Konoha és az Akatsuki ég és föld. Itt magunkra voltunk utalva, sőt, észrevettem, hogy gyakran figyelnek minket.

Mindnyájunknak elege volt a titkolózásból. Yumival elhatároztuk, hogy pontot teszünk az ügy végére. Miután leráztuk a rózsaszín hajú szófosót, aki egész végig követett, kérdezgetett és nyájasan mosolygott, beszabadultunk a könyvtárba…

P.O.V. Yumi

Ki nem állhatom ezt a libát. – mormogtam, ahogy beléptünk Konoha könyvtárába. – mindjárt elhányom magam, olyan kedves. A Sasuke mániájáról meg inkább nem is mondok semmit. – Mieko csak kuncogott rajtam. Jó volt látni, hogy lassan a régi önmaga.

Egy hete „nyaraltunk" Konohában, és kezdtem komolyan aggódni az Akatsuki tagokért. Ráadásul Konoha elég kíváncsi volt, tudni akarták, hogy pontosan mennyit is tudunk az Akatsuki-ról. Mi viszont nem mondtunk el semmit és kissé ellenségesek voltunk, ezért Tsunade ránk állított néhány ANBU-t és Sakura is állandóan a nyomunkban koslatott. Nem is értem, hogy sikerült lerázni.

Szóval…hol kezdjük? – nézett rám érdeklődve barátnőm. Én végighordoztam tekintetemet a polcok rengetegén,és így szóltam:

Nos, azt tudjuk, hogy mi az 5 legnagyobb ninja klán leszármazottai vagyunk, igaz? – bólintott. – Úgyhogy kezdjük a te neveddel, az kezdődik „a"-val.

Oké. – elindultunk a polc felé és elkezdtük végigolvasni a címeket.

Már délután volt, mire eljutottunk az én nevemhez. Mindketten el voltunk gémberedve, éhesek voltunk és porosak a sok könyv és tekercs fogdosásától.

Szerintem itt nincs semmi. – mondta Mieko, miközben lerogyott a fal mellé. – Menjünk vissza, éhes vagyok!

Talán igazad van. – sóhajtottam és nekidőltem egy nagy faszekrénynek, aminek az ajtaja elkezdett nyikorogni, majd eltörött, én pedig bezuhantam a régi tekercsek közé, egész porvihart kavarva magam körül.

Jól vagy?! – ugrott fel Mieko hirtelen.

Persze. – köhögtem. Megpróbáltam valahogy kikászálódni a tekercsek közül, de persze nem sikerült. Jó pár még a lábamra is ráesett, nehezítve a dolgomat. Felkaptam a legnagyobbat és már majdnem félredobtam, mikor valami nagyon érdekes keletette fel a figyelmemet. Ugyanis a tekercs a „Legnagyobb klánok, családfájuk és képességük" címet viselte.

Mi történt? – kérdezte Mieko, miközben kiásott a tekercshalom alól.

Azt hiszem, találtam valamit, ami érdekelni fog minket. – mutattam fel a tekercset úgy, hogy Mieko is jól láthassa a címét.

Szuper! – leültünk egy asztalhoz és óvatosan kinyitottuk a tekercset, elvégre elég réginek látszott. A nyelvezete is elég régies volt.

Soha nem fogjuk megérteni, miről szól. – sopánkodott barátnőm.

Pesszimista. - sziszegtem és belemerültem a tekercsbe Tényleg nem volt könnyű megérteni, mit is akarnak velünk közölni pontosan, de a lényege felfogható volt.

Fordíts. – kérte Mieko, felhagyva a „szenvedéssel". Nagyot sóhajtottam.

Nagyon sok ninja klán létezett és nagyjából a felének volt vérvonal képessége. Ezek voltak a legerősebbek és leghatalmasabbak. A vérvonal képességek tárháza igen széles volt, és a különböző klánok összeolvadásával újabbak jöttek létre.

5 olyan klán volt, mely a ninja világ megszületésétől kezdve itt élt és csak az ő vérvonal képességük maradt meg eredetinek.

Ezek vagyunk mi? – szakított félbe Mieko. Szemöldökráncolva néztem rá. – Jó-jó, folytasd!

Szóval, az 5 klán tagjai között köttettek házasságok, mégis csak kettőt lehet szoros rokonsági kapcsolatba állítani. Az Asukai és a Kurokawa klánt. – döbbenten néztem fel a tekercsből. Mieko hasonló arcot vágott.

Mi…mi rokonok vagyunk? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

A tekercs szerint… - vontam meg a vállam és jobban kihúztam a tekercset, a vérvonal képességeket keresve. A tekercs közepe táján aztán ráakadtam.

Mit találtál? – nézett a tekercsre kíváncsian.

A vérvonal képességeket. – végigfuttattam az ujjam a neveken. – Bingó. Asukai. „Öröklődő, precíz chakarairányítás, óriási chakra, akár még a halottakat is képesek visszahozni az életbe, illetve bármilyen sebet kapnak, túlélik, még ha másoknak halálos is."

Hű. – Mieko csak ennyit tudott kinyögni. Folytattam:

Fujiwara: „ Doujutsu; neve: Midoran, képesek látni a chakratöbbletet, illetve tűz elemű jutsuk-ra specializálódtak." – lejjebb csúsztattam az ujjam:

Horiuchi: „Doujutsu; neve:"…

Mi az, mondd már! – Mieko majd kibújt a bőréből. Nyeltem egyet.

…"Sharingan."

MIIIIII?!?! – esett le az álla.

Ez van ide írva. Lehet, hogy ez aklán volt az, amelyik a Hyuuga-kkal együtt az Uchiha-k őse. – morfondíroztam.

Igazad lehet. – fújta ki a levegőt.

Következő…tattaratta…Koroda: „chakra jutsu, képesek a chakrájukkal tárgyakat mozgatni, illetve a falakon átjutni.

Ez nem ér! Reiko-nak sokkal jobb képessége van, mint nekem! – duzzogott. Már nem is figyeltem rá.

Az utolsó: Kurokawa: „Démon jutsu. Minden klántag bensőjében él egy Bijuu-hoz hasonlatos szörnyeteg, óriási mennyiségű chakrával. Ha valaki elsajátítja ennek az irányítását, még aBijuu-kat is képes lesz megfékezni, s uralkodni rajtuk. A jutsu pótolja felhasználója chakráját, illetve minden technikáját magasabb szintre emeli. Az erős érzelmek hatására a démon kitörhet és ekkor a használó elveszíti uralmát a teste felett. A használót csak a szívéhez legközelebb álló személy képes megfékezni. – mikor a végére értem a szövegnek, feltekertem a papírt, majd letettem magam elé az asztalra. Fel kellett dolgoznom, hogy egy szörnyeteg, egy démon lakozik a bensőmben. Mieko az arcomat látva megölelt és a lelkem háborgása kezdett megszűnni. Hiszen nem vagyok egyedül! Itt van Kumiko, Reiko, Mieko, Sachiko, Aiko! Mégis…valami hiányzott. Mintha egy darab hiányozna belőlem.

Mondhatok valamit? – törte meg a csendet Mieko, miközben elengedett.

Persze. – bólintottam, a gondolataimba merülve.

Nem tudom, mit fogsz szólni hozzá, de…nekem…hiányzikItachi. – az utolsó két szót már hadarta. Elképedve néztem rá.

Jól hallottam? Itachi-t mondtál? – pislogtam. Ő csak bólintott és elpirult. Elvigyorodtam rajta és piszkálni kezdtem a tekercs szélét, még mindig a szövegen gondolkodva, felidézve, amit olvastam. És a szívem kihagyott egy dobanást, mikor rájöttem, mit is jelent az egyik mondat.

Mi történt? – kérdezte Mieko. – Mitől lettél ennyire vörös?

Csak…csak…az egyik mondat a szövegben… - alig bírtam beszélni a sokktól. –Azt írta, hogy…a használót csak…a szívéhez legközelebb álló…személy képes megfékezni…

És?

És…amikor majdnem rátámadtam Pein-re…nos…akkor engem…Sasori állított meg. – mondat végét már csak suttogtam. Mieko nagy szemeket meresztett rám, aztán csak elmosolyodott.

Mi az?

Semmi, csak…akkor neked is hiányzik, nem igaz? – Bólintottam.

El se hiszem magunkat. – nevetett – 2 hónapja még bármit megtettünk volna, hogy elszökjünk onnan, most meg már visszamennénk. Kész röhej.

Aha. – mosolyogtam én is. Tényleg kissé abszurd volt a helyzet. Ráadásul ez a „szívéhez legközelebb álló személy" dolog kicsit frusztrált. Ugye ez nem jelenti azt, hogy beleestem Sasori-ba? UGYE NEM?!

Gyere, mondjuk el a többieknek, amit megtudtunk. – húzott fel barátnőm a székről.

De…ezt az egész…dolgot…ugye nem fogjuk nekik elmondani?

Az Itachi, Sasori dologra célzol? Az a mi titkunk marad.

Sajnos a tekercset nem volt ajánlatos magunkkal vinni, ezért a fontosabb dolgokat lekörmöltem egy papírra, nehogy valamit is elfelejtsünk.

Ahogy kiléptünk a könyvtárból, szembetaláltuk magunkat Sakura-val.

Mieko-san, Yumi-san! Merre voltatok? – kérdezte erőltetetten kedves hangon.

Csak bementünk a könyvtárba, valami olvasnivalót kerestünk. Nem igaz, Mieko-chan? - vigyorogtam ezerrel.

Oh…értem. – mosolygott vissza Sakura.

Most pedig mennünk kell. Megígértük a többieknek, hogy miután itt végeztünk, megkeressük őket. – mondta Mieko és engem magával húzva faképnél hagyta Sakura-t. Sachiko-ékat az apartmanjukban találtuk meg.

Aiko? – kérdeztem, ahogy levettem a cipőmet.

Elment, mert beszélni akar Tsunade-val. – válaszolta Sachiko. Eközben Kumiko az ágyon feküdt, párnával a fején és magában mormogott:

Kakuzut és Hidant akarom…

Nem úgy volt, hogy el akartál szökni tőlük? – emeltem fel a párnát a fejéről.

De igen… - nézett fel – De…hiányoznak!

Nekem is hiányzik Deidara! – siránkozott kórusban Reiko és Sachiko. Összenéztünk Mieko-val.

Nos, mi pedig találtunk valamit, ami el fogja vonni a figyelmeteket. – nyújtottam oda a papírt. Összedugták a fejüket és csendben olvasták. Csak néha-néha kiáltott fel egyikük. („Rokonok?!"; „Sharingan?!?!?!")

Hű. – mondta Sachiko, mikor a végére értek.

Tök szuper képességeink vannak! – lelkendezett Kumiko. Hirtelen kopogtattak az ajtón és a választ meg sem várva benyitottak. Egy konohai, mellényes ninja állt az ajtóban.

Elnézést a zavarásért, a Hokage-sama hívat benneteket. – mondta. Mi bólintottunk, majd követtük. Egy, a Hokage rezidenciájától nem messze található, gyakorlótérszerűségre vezetett minket, ahol ott volt Tsunade, shizune, a jounin-sensei-jek és csapatuk is, Aiko-val együtt. Furcsálkodva néztem a bandára, nem értettem, miért van itt mindenki.

Üdvözöllek benneteket. – köszönt Tsunade, majd rögtön folytatta is: - kíváncsi lettem volna, hogy miért jártatok a könyvtárban.

Ezt már Sakura-sannak is mondtuk, csak olvasnivalót kerestünk. – mondtam.

Pedig, akik láttak benneteket, azt mondták, hogy nem úgy néztetek ki, mint aki csak olvasnivalót keres. Ők azt mondták, mintha tudtátok volna, mit keressetek. És találtatok is egy tekercset, nem igaz? – nyeltem egyet. Megfeledkeztünk az ANBU-król.

Megtudhatnám, hogy mi állt abban a tekercsben? – Tsunade megemelte a hangját. Francba. Mielőtt azonban akármelyikünk megszólalhatott volna, egy ANBU jelent meg Tsunade előtt.

Hokake-sama, gyanús alakokat láttunk a főkaputól délre! És… - a mondandóját egy hatalmas robbanás szakította félbe, majd valaki elordította magát:

Francba, ez nekem sosem fog hang nélkül sikerülni,hmmm!!! – megpördültem a tengelyem körül és a kapu felé néztem. Elégszer hallottam már ezt a hangot ahhoz, hogy azonnal felismerjem. Emellett az égen feltűnt egy óriási, hófehér madár is. Deidara!

Ez az Akatsuki!! – kiáltotta Kakashi és felrántotta a szeméről a homlokvédőjét. Aiko vezetésével közrefogtak minket. Vajon azért, hogy el ne vigyenek, vagy azért, hogy mi ne menjünk el? Ebben a pillanatban ez nem tudott foglalkoztatni, a fehér madarat bámultam megbűvölve.

Álljatok félre. – hallottam. A konohai ninják előtt állt szinte az egész Akatsuki, fél perccel később pedig Deidara is csatlakozott.

Mit akartok itt,-ttebayo?! – ordította Naruto.

Ne félj, nem érted jöttünk. – villantotta rá fogait Kisame.

Sokkal inkább a hátad mögött álló öt lányért,hm.

Soha nem kapjátok őket vissza!! – döbbenten néztem Aiko-ra. Sosem láttam még ilyen dühösnek, és jó érzés volt, hogy így törődik velünk, de… amikor megláttam az akatsuki-sokat…nem is tudom megmagyarázni, milyen érzés volt. Talán az elsöprő öröm lehetne a legjobb kifejezés. Főleg, amikor megpillantottam Sasori-t…a szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről.

És különben, nem is akarnak visszamenni hozzátok! – ezt már Sakura kiáltotta. Körbenéztem és mind a négy barátnőm szemében tanácstalanságot láttam. „Mit tegyünk?" ez a kérdés sütött a szemükből. Valószínűleg én is ilyen arcot vághattam. Miközben mi ezen rágódtunk, a konohaiak megindultak. Shikamaru megbénította a megmentőinket, én pedig tágra nyílt szemmel néztem, ahogy Kakashi és Naruto megindul a Chidori-val, illetve a Rasengan-nal. Nem tudtam, mit tegyek. Aiko-nak kellene a fontosabbnak lennie, mégis… valami inkább az Akatsuki felé húz. És nem csak engem.

Kezdett túl sok lenni a feszültség. Mindeközben Kakuzu és Kisame is találatot kapott, a többiek pedig, még mindig nem tudtak mozdulni. Úgy éreztem, nem bírom ki, ha még valakit megsebesítenek az akatsuki-sok közül. Szomorúan néztem Aiko-ra, de már döntöttem. A körülöttünk álló csapat felkapta a fejét a fém csikorgására és döbbenten néztek rám. Ugyanis letéptem a nyakamból a konohai homlokvédőt, amit nemrég kaptunk, és áthúztam a rajta jelet egy kunai-jal .

Yumi…mit művelsz? – nem bírtam Aiko szemébe nézni. Tudtam, hogy most elárulom őt, de valami jobban kötött az Akatsukihoz, mint hozzá. A kunai-t eldobtam Shikamaru felé, aki nem számított erre, ezért eltalálta a vállát, minekután a jutsuja is megszűnt. Én ekkorra már ott álltam az akatsuki tagok előtt.

Tudtam, hogy nem bízhatok benned. – mondta Tsunade. – pedig olyan kedvesnek látszottál…

A látszat néha csal. – vágtam vissza. – Esetemben sokszor is.

Valóban úgy tűnik. – mondta. – Elárulod a barátaidat is?

Ezt miért mondod többes számban? – kérdezte Sachiko, aki már ott állt mellettem. Csakúgy mint Reiko, Kumiko és Mieko is.

Szóval mindannyian meg akartok halni?! – kiáltotta nekünk oda Sakura.

Nem. Mi csak segíteni szeretnénk az Akatsuki-nak. – nevetett Kumiko.

Örültünk a szerencsének. – mondta mögülünk Pein. – Sajnos most már mennünk kell. Megvan, amiért idejöttünk. – azzal eltűntünk Konoha szeme elől. Vad tempót diktálva igyekeztünk minél messzebb, bár Kisame miatt lassabban kellett haladnunk, ellenben Kakuzu-nak semmi baja nem volt.

Végül aztán a tűz országának határát átlépve lassítottunk egy kicsit. Mi öten már hullafáradtak voltunk, így megálltunk egy biztonságosnak ítélt tisztáson.

Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? – lihegte Kumiko.

Meg kellett szervezni az akciót. – mondta Hidan. – Amit persze Deidara-chan tönkre is tett.

Hidan… - sziszegte az említett.

Nyugi fiúk, örüljetek, hogy itt vagyunk! – mosolygott Sachiko. Én egy fának dőlve próbáltam lecsendesíteni a szívverésemet. Iszonyatosan örültem, hogy láthatom őket. Ami tisztán látszott, hiszen a szám sarka odaragadt a fülemhez.

Te miért vigyorogsz ennyire? – kérdezte furcsálkodó tekintettel Sasori. Nem válaszoltam, csak lendületből a nyakába ugrottam, hogy megöleljem, akkora hévvel, hogy majdnem hanyatt esett szegény, de azért visszaölelt.

Tipikus yumis reakció. – nevetett Kumiko, én pedig kissé vörösen engedtem el Sasori nyakát. Elfeledkeztem arról, hogy a többiek is itt vannak. Mindenki nevetett, vagy mosolygott, és úgy éreztem, végre hazaértem.


	13. Megőrült a világ vagy szerelmes lettem?

P.O.V. Mieko

Hát igen, egyet kell értenem Kumiko-val. Ez egy tipikus yumis reakció volt. Majd kiugrottam a bőrömből, úgy örültem és ezt nevetésben fejeztem ki. Itachi ott állt, nem messze tőlem. Lopva felé pillantottam és a tekintetünk találkozott. Francba, tuti biztos voltam benne, hogy nem rám figyel. Elvörösödtem. Nem, ezt nem szabad! Így is olvas már, mint egy nyitott könyvet! Erre még vörösebb lettem. Megint felé pillantottam és ismét találkozott a tekintetünk. Gyorsan elfordultam. A többiek lassan megindultak, Yumi még rám is vigyorgott.

Hiányoztam, kunoichi? – kérdezte Itachi. De nem akárhonnan! Ott állt mögöttem!!! Megfogta a kezem a csuklómnál, én meg összerezzentem. Egy mozdulattal megfordított. Még ez hiányzott, az arcára volt írva. Imádja, ha szórakozhat velem, ez a hobbija, már rájöttem.

Aha, gondoltam. – mondta és elindult a többiek után, engem magával húzva.

Egy szóval nem mondtam, hogy hiányoztál! – vágtam vissza, miután leküzdöttem a közelgő ájulást.

Add fel Mieko, rá van írva az arcodra. – mondta.

Ne szórakozz velem, Itachi! – kiáltottam.

Mi a szösz, nincs több Uchiha? – kérdezte nyájasan. A szám elé kaptam a kezem. Észrevettem a vigyorát és megint elvörösödtem. Mi van velem?! Ez nem én vagyok! Vagy mégis? Dehogy, csak Ita-… akarom mondani az Uchiha szórakozik velem. Imádod piszkálni az idegeimet, igazam van vagy igazam van?

Rövidesen megérkeztünk a főhadiszállásra, de egy teljesen másikra. Szuper, egy még nagyobba? A navigáció nem az erősségem. Na jó, kell egy térkép.

Itachi, remélem van térkép a konyhától a bejáratig, valamint a szobámhoz . – mondtam, de ezt Pein is hallotta.

Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy külön szobátok lesz. Marad az eddigi felosztás. – mondta Pein.

Mi?!! De már jól vagyok! Tudok magamra vigyázni! – kiáltottam.

Aha, persze. – mondta Pein – Így lesz és kész, nem tűrök ellentmondást. – szólt és a pecsétet feloldva elindult befelé.

Igenis képes vagyok vigyázni magamra. El tudom találni a fejedet egy kunai-jal , kipróbáljuk? – mormogtam az orrom alatt. Itachi halkan kuncogott. „Úristen jön a világvége!"

Igazad van. Már biztosan jól vagy, a makacsságod is igazolta. – mondta Itachi.

Hé! – kiáltottam és elé ugrottam immár a főhadiszállás folyosóján. Mögöttünk bezárult a kapu és félhomály lepte el a teret.

Muszáj szívóznod velem? – kérdeztem – Mit csigázol?

Mármint mire gondolsz? – kérdezte és megindult felém. Én tipikusan nekihátráltam a falnak. – Hallgatlak. - mondta.

Piszkálod az idegeimet. – mondtam, mire elvigyorodott. Gyerekesen kinyújtottam rá a nyelvem.

Még úgy maradsz. – mondta szelíd hangon. Elfordítottam a fejem egy „Humph" kíséretében. Megint nevetett. Két ujjal az állam alá nyúlt és visszafordította a fejem. A szemébe néztem és éreztem ahogy elvörösödöm. A következő, amit észrevettem, hogy az arca egyre és egyre közelebb van, míg végül bezárta a köztünk lévő rést. Eltartott egy darabig, amíg felfogtam, hogy megcsókolt. Az agyam leblokkolt és csak ez visszhangzott a fejemben: „Uchiha Itachi, elloptad az első csókom!" Nem tartott sokáig, habár úgy éreztem, egy évezred telt el. Még jó,hogy Yumiék tovább mentek, mert asszem elájultam volna előttük.

Csak aztán nehogy falnak menj a zavarodottságtól. – mondta és lassan elindult a többiek után, hátra-hátra nézve, hogy követem-e. Megráztam a fejem,tök elvörösödtem és esetlenül utána futottam.

Várj, el fogok tévedni! – Hosszú labirintus után végül eljutottunk Itachi szobájáig. Ott volt nem messze a többiek szobája is egy folyosón. Itachi kinyitotta előttem az ajtót, én meg besétáltam.

Aszta! – csodálkoztam. Egy hatalmas szoba, nagy fürdővel, közepén egy óriási ágy, polcok, szekrények, könyvek, fegyverek, mind, mind rendben, tipikus Itachi rendmániával. Persze minden piros, fekete, esetleg kék és fehér. Kitalálom, Pein a lakberendező. Ledobtam a kis táskámat, ami még a könyvtári információt tartalmazta, majd nevetve elkezdtem ugrálni az ágyon. Itachi felvont szemöldökkel nézett rám. Abbahagytam a nevetést és leültem az ágyra.

Meg ne szólalj! – mondtam és elfeküdtem. Kuncogtam egy sort, bebújtam a takaró alá és elaludtam az ágy közepén. A többit Itachi megoldja, majd legfeljebb odébb lökdös…

Reggel arra ébredtem, hogy valaki az oldalamat bökdösi. Mordultam egyet, kinyitottam a szememet és kísérteties vörösbe néztem. Hát az arcom is felvette Itachi szemszínét, amint visszaemlékeztem arra, hogy mi történt a múlt éjjel. Remek. Ezek után, ha a szemébe nézek, mindig ez lesz. Na jó, kérdés óra.

M-miért? – kérdeztem hebegve.

Mit miért? – kérdezett vissza közelebb hajolva hozzám.

Oh, már megint kezded! Nagyon jól tudod! – kiáltottam és közben becsuktam a szemem, hogy kizárjam a látókörömből, ezáltal nem dadogtam. Éreztem, ahogy az arcomra szuszog. Erre a szempilláim fellibbentek és láttam, hogy Itachi arca ott volt néhány centire tőlem.

Csak. – hangzott a rövid válasz.

Ez nem válasz. – mondtam, és felültem az ágyban.

Pedig nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki foggal-körömmel tiltakozna ellene. – mondta piszkáló hangon.

A-azt…t-te honnan tudod? – már megint kezdem – Mióta vagy gondolatolvasó?

Hebegsz, olyan vörös vagy, mint egy főtt rák és megpróbálsz magyarázkod-…

Jól van! Oké, beismerem, nem akarok vitatkozni! Elegem van, úgyis mindig győzöl. – mondtam. Feszült csend következett. Legalábbis részemről. Itachi úgy tett, mint akit nem foglalkoztatja, de ki tudja, mi jár a fejében.

Éhes vagyok! – törtem meg végül a csendet. Itachi elnevette magát. Oooké…ez fura, …mindenki megőrült?!

Mi van? – kérdeztem ingerülten.

Nem is te lennél. – mondta.

Mire célzol? – kérdeztem.

Arra, hogy nem vagy teljesen normális. – válaszolta és homlokon bökött épp úgy, ahogy azt Sasuke-val tette annak idején. Ültem ott egy darabig, majd megráztam a fejem.

Ezt már sokan mondták. – mosolyogtam – De nem vagyok hajlandó rament reggelizni.

Pedig nincs más. Szokj hozzá. – mondta.

Már meg is untam, ramenmérgezést fogok kapni – nyüszítettem. – Nekem normális kaja kell! A vége az lett, hogy mégis csak instant rament kellett reggeliznem. Felhőtlen öröm volt. Pein részéről meg pláne. Elkezdett cikkelni, hogy egy jó darabig nem eszek majd mást és barátkozzak meg a gondolattal, miszerint nem is fogok. Hát azt már nem. A reggeliző asztalt úgy hagytam ott, hogy Pein fejére nyomtam a tálamat, amiben volt még ramen bőven. Legalább a többieknek szereztem egy jó napot. A délután szokásosan telt. Deidara és Sasori veszekedtek, mint mindig, Kakuzu és a pénz…Hidan és a vallása… nem mondok többet. Pein még mindig pikkelt rám, azért, amit reggel tettem. A csajokkal a kanapén ültünk. Olyan békés volt minden, hiányzott a hely, a környezet… Valami idekötött, csak még nem találtam meg, mi.

Szerintetek igaz, amit tekercs mondott? – kérdezte Sachiko.

Hát Kisame és Sasori elmondása alapján ami Yumi-val és Mieko-val történt, megegyezik a tekercs tartalmával. – mondta Kumiko.

Igaz. – mondta Reiko – Szívesen kipróbálnám, mire vagyok képes.

Én is. Asszem van valahol itt gyakorló terem, de nem biztos. – mondta Sachiko.

Hát, akkor a délutáni program lehetne ez is. Ránk fér a gyakorlás. – mondtam.

Jó rendben. – helyeselt Yumi – kimegyek kicsit levegőzni.

Rendben. – mondtuk kórusban. Pein nem tett semmiféle lépést azért, hogy megállítsa, ergo: zöld lámpa, a főhadiszállás területén szabad a mászkálás.

Eltelt néhány óra, míg Yumi nem jött vissza, mi a lányokkal elviccelődtünk. Ép mikor feltettem volna a kérdést „Hol van Yumi?" , átviharzott a szobán és eltűnt a folyosón. Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy olyan vörös volt az arca, mint nekem, mikor Itachi megcsókolt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy pont olyan volt az arckifejezése is. Teljesen tanácstalan voltam. Mi jó történhetett . . .?


	14. Enter Sasuke és Amaterasu

P.O.V. Yumi

Jó volt végre kiszabadulni a főhadiszállás 4 fala közül. Konohában nem engedtek ki minket az erdőbe, márpedig imádtam a fák alatt sétálgatni. Főleg, hogy megint az Akatsuki körében lehetek, illetve a barátnőimmel.

Csendesen lépkedtem, majd leültem egy fa alá, figyeltem a felhőket, közben pedig azon gondolkodtam, amit hallottam a barátnőimtől. Tegnap este ugyanis összeültünk négyen és elbeszélgettünk, pontosabban Sachiko akart velünk megosztani valamit. Mint kiderült, a tanácsunkat szerette volna kérni, mivel amikor még az előző főhadiszálláson voltunk, Deidara folyton az ő szobájában lógott, és érdekelte az ezzel kapcsolatos véleményünk.

Nos, én csak pislogtam a hír hallatán, Kumiko nevetett, Reiko meg majdnem felrobbant a dühtől, mivel Deidara hozzá is beslisszolt. Néha. Gyakran. Sokszor.

Erre elkezdtek veszekedni, majd egymásnak is estek; alig bírtuk őket szétválasztani.

Csak csóváltam a fejemet, ahogy visszagondoltam az eseményre. Vajon Deidara mit képzel magáról, két lányt hülyít egyszerre?! Elhatároztam, hogy…hogy…meg…megverem…ZZZZZZZZZZ…^^

Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki nem túl gyengéden ráz. Laposakat pislogtam és próbáltam fókuszálni, de nem nagyon sikerült. Végül aztán az előttem térdelő személy hangja rántott vissza a valóságba:

Meddig akarsz még itt ülni? – Sasori volt az. Döbbenten néztem rá, azon filózva, hogy vajon mit keres itt. Egy kis idő múlva elunta a várakozást, önállósította magát és a csuklómnál fogva felrántott. Nem bírtam megtartani az egyensúlyomat, ráadásul félálomban voltam még, így nekiestem és megkapaszkodtam a karjában. Kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézett rám én pedig elvörösödtem, gyorsan elengedtem és futólépésben megindultam a főhadiszállás felé. Aminek persze az lett az eredménye, hogy eltaknyoltam egy fa kiálló gyökerében és éles fájdalom hasított a bokámba.

Jól vagy? – kérdezte mellém guggolva Sasori.

Nem kifejezetten. Azt hiszem, kificamodott a bokám. – megmozgatta, mire fájdalmasan felszisszentem.

Megpróbálsz járni, vagy vigyelek? – kérdezte felegyenesedve. Én csak pislogni tudtam. Most süket vagyok, vagy tényleg jól hallottam?

Má-mármint a-a k-karodban?

Hol máshol? – az arcom másodpercek alatt felöltötte az ismerős vörös színt. Esetlenül, lesütött szemmel fogtam meg a kinyújtott kezét és nehezen feltápászkodtam, de persze a bokám nem bírta a terhelést, így újfent Sasoriba kellett kapaszkodnom. Azonban…most valahogy más volt. Átkarolta a derekamat, hogy ne essek el és számomra meghatározhatatlan tekintettel nézett rám. Aztán…lehajolt és gyengéden megcsókolt. A szívem a torkomban dobogott, alig kaptam levegőt, alig kaptam levegőt a döbbenettől, de…nagyon is élveztem. Mikor elengedett, akkor döbbentem csak rá, hogy mi is történt.

Döbbenten elhátráltam és nem mertem ránézni. Szinte sokkos állapotba kerültem az _esemény_ miatt. Hátat fordítottam és gyorsan a főhadiszállás felé vettem az irányt. Teljességgel lehetetlennek tartottam, hogy ez valóban megtörtént.

Mikor odaértem a főhadiszálláshoz, szinte repültem befelé, tudomást sem véve a körülöttem elhelyezkedő tárgyakról, illetve emberekről, majd Sasori-val közös szobánk előtt kicsit lelassítottam, felrántottam az ajtót, majd becsaptam magam mögött, nekidőltem és lecsúsztam a földig. A bokám fájdalmasan lüktetett a rohanás miatt, a szívem pedig majd' átszakította a bordáimat. Félve érintettem meg az ajkaimat, hátha csak egy álom volt az egész. De nem, valóság volt.

Egész testemben reszkettem és átöleltem magam. Nem tudtam mire vélni Sasori viselkedését. Nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy csak szórakozik velem. De…mintha egy teljesen új Sasorival találkoztam volna. És…mi van, ha tényleg komolyan gondolta? Én meg csak úgy faképnél hagytam! Lehet, hogy ezzel eljátszottam minden lehetőségemet?

A gondolatok, kérdések őrölt vágtába fogtak a fejemben, én pedig megszédültem. Úgy döntöttem, az lesz a legjobb, ha alszom egyet, talán másnap arra ébredek, hogy minden csak álom volt.

Reggel olyan érzésem volt, mintha másnapos lennék. Emellett még a bokám is fájt egy kicsit, bizonyítva, hogy a tegnap mégsem álom volt. Körülnéztem, és láttam, a hatalmas szobában rajtam és a bábukon kívül nincs egy teremtett lélek se. Főleg nem Sasori.

Magamba zuhanva reggeliztem, majdnem olyan tüneteket produkálva, mint amikor a 4 ANBU megölésével együtt járó mentális sokkból lábadoztam.

Yumi! Nincs kedved edzeni egy kicsit? – kérdezte Mieko, megtörvén a csendet.

Oké. – bólintottam, majd újra hallgatásba burkolóztam.

Az elkövetkezendő 3 napban se javult semmit az állapotom, ráadásul Sasorit is csak másodpercekre láttam, így nem volt esélyem arra, hogy beszéljek vele.

A negyedik nap épp a „nappaliban" üldögéltünk, mikor a falból hirtelen előbukkant Zetsu feje.

Leader-sama, a főhadiszállástól nem messze egy négyfős csapatot láttam.

Nem tudják megtalálni a főhadiszállást. – legyintett Pein.

De… - hezitált Zetsu – ott van köztük… Uchiha Sasuke is. – mindenki megmerevedett.

Itachi-san öccse? – kérdezte Kisame kíváncsian. Itachi csak biccentett és az arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni semmit. Mi összenéztünk Sachiko-val. Uchiha Sasuke…számunkra a legellenszenvesebb karakter.

Attól, hogy ő Uchiha Sasuke, még nem fogja könnyebben megtalálni ezt a helyet.

Én…

Különben is, a biztonsági rendszert én magam üzemeltem be. Biztos. Hogy nem fogják me-… - a mondatát egy óriási robbanás szakította félbe, amely szinte darabokra tépte a főhadiszállást, és ahányan voltunk, annyi fele repültünk. Na jó, Pein talán meg tudta őrizni a jó hírét.

Mikor magamhoz tértem a váratlan robbanás után, láttam, hogy nagyon messze kerülhettem a többiektől. Nehézkesen tápászkodtam fel és ugyanabban a pillanatban megszólalt valaki a hátam mögött.

Mondd el, hogy hol van Uchiha Itachi. – hátranéztem a vállam felett. Naná, hogy a kis Uchiha emo gyerek állt ott.

Ha tudnám, se mondanám el. – válaszoltam megvetően, arra se méltatva, hogy felé forduljak. Te is akatsuki tag vagy, nem igaz? Akkor pedig tudnod kell.

Honnan tudod, hogy az vagyok? Lehet, hogy csak eltévedtem. – miközben beszéltem, tettem egy félfordulatot, ezáltal eltakarva a jobb oldalamat, így észrevétlenül előhalászhattam egy-két kunai-t. nem mintha Sasuke támadó magatartást mutatott volna, vagy éppen Itachi egészségéért aggódnék (aki egyébként már jóval a robbanás előtt felszívódott), sokkal inkább csábított a gondolat, hogy harcolhatok és talán el is intézhetem a konohai lányok szőke hercegét.

Rögtön észrevettem a fejvédődet, amin nagyon is látszik az áthúzás. De engem csak Itachi holléte érdekel. – Francba! Megfeledkeztem a fejvédőről.

Egyrészt nem tudom, másrészt meg te lennél az utolsó, akinek elmondanám! – azzal elhajítottam a kunai-okat, amik elől könnyedén kitért, de közben én elrejtőztem a lombok között.

Én nem akarok veled harcolni. – mondta, megőrizve a higgadtságát, de a keze már a kardja markolatán pihent. Tudtam, hogy előszeretettel használja kardot a chidori vezetésére, tehát meg kell szabadítanom tőle.

Az volt a legnagyobb balszerencsém, hogy alig volt nálam fegyver, csak néhány kunai és shuriken. Nem gondoltam, hogy a nap folyamán az edzésen kívül máshol is harcba keveredhetek.

Csak a tanult jutsukra hagyatkozhattam, de ha Sasuke Chidori-val támad, akkor az ellen semmit sem érnek a víz alapú technikáim. Ráadásul neki még ott van a Sharingan is. A legjobb ellenfél, akit csak kaphattam…

De most már késő.

Előkaptam egy kunai-t es szinte előrobbantam eddigi rejtekhelyemről, Sasuke felé tartva. Reménykedtem, hogy a gyorsaságom nagyjából egy szinten van az övével, de még van mit fejlesztenem rajta. Ugyanis mire odaértem volna, ahol ő állt, máris a hátam mögött termett.

Úgy látszik, nem hagysz más lehetőséget… - hallottam, még mielőtt nekicsapódtam volna egy fának. Érződött a támadásban, hogy nem akar nagyobb kárt okozni, csak annyit, amitől megoldódik a nyelvem. De ahhoz korábban kéne felkelnie. A becsapódás kicsit összerázta a fejem, így csak homályosan láttam, de annyit ki tudtam venni, hogy éppen kézpecséteket formál. Aztán…

Katon: Housenka no jutsu! – alig volt időm reagálni, így csak nehezen tudtam elkerülni a tűzgömböket., de rögtön utána máris egy újabb jutsu:

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!

Suiton: Suryuudan no jutsu! – én egy másodperccel később kiáltottam el magam, de a hatalmas vízsárkány könnyen elintézte a tűzgolyót.

Egy újabb jutsu kézjeleit kezdtem formálni, mikor egy szikrázó kard állt bele a vállamba, hozzászegezve a mögöttem álló fához, én pedig felkiáltottam a fájdalomtól.

Mondd el, hogy merre találom Itachi-t – Sasuke ott állt előttem, és a kardmarkolatot fogta.

Majd…leszek…olyan…hülye…mi? – vigyorogtam a képébe, miközben egy vércsík indult lefelé a szám sarkából. Ijesztő volt egy kicsit a Sharinganos szemébe nézni, de álltam a tekintetét, mert tudatosítani szerettem volna benne, hogy egyáltalán nem félek. Összevonta szemöldökét és baljóslatúan nézett. Én még mindig vigyorogtam, bár halvány, hupilila dunsztom sincs, hogy miért. Erre ő felemelte a bal kezét és a Chidori máris ott zizegett a kezében, engem majdnem megsüketítve.

Nem, tudtam, hogy most csak meg akar-e félemlíteni vagy komolyan gondolja, de nem is fogom megtudni, ugyanis a sűrűből hirtelen elővágódott egy báb, ami még Sasuke-t is meglepte, így még a Sharingan-nal is alig tudott elugrani. Persze a kardját is vitte magával, kirántva a fából és a vállamból.

A hirtelen megszűnt tartóerő hiányában térdre estem, eközben Sasuke a báb támadását cselezte ki sorra. Végül aztán megállt, pont abban a pillanatban, mikor a báb.

Úgy tűnik, itt nem tudok meg semmit Itachi-ról… - azzal eltűnt a szemem elől. Ugyanakkor a báb is semmivé foszlott és Sasori landolt mellettem. Az elmúlt napokban alig láttam, mióta elrohantam tőle.

Mit művelsz? Meg akarsz halni? – összerázkódtam a számonkérő hangtól. – Éppen, mikor együtt lehetnénk? – na, erre köpni-nyelni nem tudtam.

Együtt lenni? 3 napig jó, ha egyszer láttalak! És így akarsz te együtt lenni?! – emeltem fel a hangom. – különben is, megszoktam már, hogy csak szórakozol velem!!

Te meg miről beszélsz?

Hát…arról a csókról! Egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha bármit is jelentett volna neked!

De hiszen te jelentesz nekem mindent… - elvörösödtem, és nem tudtam, hogy hihetek-e neki.

Két ujja közé fogta az államat és felemelte a fejem, miközben letörölte a vért. Félve emeltem fel a tekintetemet, hogy a szemébe nézzek, de elakadt a szavam,attól, amit láttam a szemében.

Még vörösebb lettem és lehunytam a szemem, ő pedig _megcsókolt._ És ez nem csak egy másodpercig tartó csók volt, mint a legutóbbi…

Közelebb húzódtam hozzá és a jobb kezemmel átkaroltam a nyakát, ő pedig a derekamra fonta karjait. Úgy éreztem, mintha egy egész élet elszállt volna, és talán a végtelenségig így maradtunk volna, ha valaki meg nem zavar minket.

Khm…bocsika. – ijedten ugrottunk szét és néztünk Mieko-ra, aki bocsánatkérően mosolygott ránk. Éreztem, hogy lángol az arcom a szégyentől. – Yumi, úgy látom te összetalálkoztál valakivel. – sétált oda hozzám, a kezét a seb fölé tartva elkezdte gyógyítani.

Igen, belefutottam Sasuke-ba.

Ó. – válaszolta mindent értve.

Az ott…fekete tűz? – törte meg a csendet Sasori.,miközben rákezdett az eső. Mieko épp végzett a sérülésemmel, így mindketten érdeklődve fordulhattunk az adott irányba. Elkerekedett a szemem a döbbenettől. Tőlünk északra egy hatalmas sávban fekete lánggal égett az erdő, és a villámok se kerülték el azt a helyet. Mieko-val egyszerre szólaltunk meg:

_Amaterasu._ – és mindkettőnk fejében a kérdés született meg, hogy mi kényszeríthette rá Itachi-t az Amatereasu használatára? De rögtön tudtuk is a választ: Uchiha Sasuke.


	15. Végzetünk

* * *

**Sziasztok!^.^**

Lenne hozzátok néhány szavam. Először is szeretném megköszönni nektek **2010 HITS!!!!!!!** (jelen állás szerint) Köszönöm, hogy velünk vagytok és olvassátok a történetet, remélem, tetszik is. Tervezünk folytatást is (annak ellenére, hogy ez még nincs kész XD), de azért megkérdezném, hogy szeretnétek-e, mert akkor úgy állunk hozzá. Az utóbbi időben nem nagyon jelentkeztem és ennek egyik oka, hogy egy kis írói válság van a csapatban. (Nem komoly hamar megoldjuk, csak kevés az idő plusz lusták vagyunk, ösztönzésre szorulunk XP). Még egyszer köszi, hogy velünk vagytok.

Ja ne : Moonlightkittypaw

**Ki a kedvenc szereplőd?**

**Kumiko**

**Mieko**

**Reiko**

**Sachiko**

**Yumi**

**

* * *

  
**

P.O.V. Mieko

Mind a hárman gyorsan megindultunk a lángok irányába. Az eső zuhogott és a szívem úgy vert a mellkasomban, hogy majd kiugrott. Nem tudtam megmagyarázni azt a szorongó érzést, amitől összeszorult a gyomrom. Úgy rohantam, hogy néha majdnem eltévesztettem a faágat, de sikerült elkerülnöm, hogy a földön landoljak. Kapkodtam a levegőt és a vizes hajamtól alig láttam.

Kiértünk a fák közül. A területen mindenfelé égtek a fekete lángok és az egész hely egy csatamezőre hasonlított. Mind a hárman ott álltunk és szemünkkel pásztáztuk a területet. Lassan elindultunk arrafelé, amerre a két Uchiha testvér valószínűleg lehetett. A friss vér szaga megcsapta az orromat. A lépteimet egyre szaporáztam, míg meg nem pillantottam valakit a földön, a romok között. Messziről nem láttam, melyikük az és a lépteim átcsaptak rohanásba. Rémes érzés fogott el és már a könnyeim is folytak, ahogy rohantam a földön fekvő, mozdulatlan Uchiha felé.

Odaértem… a szívem kihagyott egyet és valami összetört bennem. Itachi hevert ott és bárki megmondta volna, hogy halott. Egy merő vér volt, a szemei üvegesen meredtek a semmibe és a mellkasa sem emelkedett vagy süllyedt. Yumi és Sasori valahol mögöttem járhattak, mert rögtön mellettem voltak, mikor sikítva térdre estem, Itachi-ra borultam és iszonyatos zokogásban törtem ki. Fájt a szívem. Itachi-ért. Miért? Mert szerettem. Most jöttem rá mennyire, akkor, amikor már elveszítettem. Miért kellett így végződnie? Miért Sasuke? Most osztozom a sorsodon, remélem boldog vagy. A bosszú nem megoldás semmire, ezt már régen megtanultam. Már szinte nem láttam a könnyeimtől.

Valaki kezét éreztem a vállamon, ez a valaki Yumi volt.

Mieko…- kezdte, de nem figyeltem oda. Olyan lelki fájdalom fogott el, hogy fizikailag is éreztem. Ez a fájdalom szétáradt a testemben és a szívemnél volt a legerősebb. Aztán melegség öntött el. Hatalmas, ezüstfény burkolt be mindnyájunkat, aztán szépen, lassan elhalt. Síri csend volt, csak a zokogásomat lehetett hallani.

Aztán azon kaptam magam, hogy éreztem, Itachi megmozdul alattam. Éreztem, ahogy lélegzik és a szívverését is hallottam, igaz, még gyenge volt, de egyre erősödött. Lassan felemeltem a fejem és Itachi szénfekete szemei néztek vissza rám immáron, fáradtan és megviselten ugyan, de élettől csillogtak. Alig hittem el, de mérhetetlen boldogság öntött el. Azt hittem, elveszítettem valakit, aki a szívemhez a legközelebb áll, és ez borzalmas érzés volt. Soha többé nem akartam ezt érezni és másnak se kívánom még a háta közepére se. Eddig a fájdalom és a keserűség miatt sírtam, most a boldogságtól folytak a könnyeim.

Ne sírj… - hallottam Itachi még rekedt hangját, ahogy próbált felülni.

Ne sírjak? Ne sírjak?! – kérdeztem kissé hangosabban a kelleténél, miközben segítettem neki fölülni. Aztán szorosan átöleltem mindkét karommal. A fejem az álla alatt volt, így bújtam szorosan hozzá.

Azt hittem örökre elveszítettelek! Van fogalmad róla, mennyire szeretlek?! – kérdeztem.

Igen. – mondta csendesen. Ez gyomron talált.

T-tessék? – hebegtem.

Tényleg olyan lökött vagy, mint amilyennek látszol, vagy ez most egyike az ideiglenes elmezavaraidnak? – kérdezte halkan és éreztem, hogy átölel.

Nem vicces. – nyafogtam.

Ha tovább sírsz, nem marad egy csepp könnyed se. – felnéztem rá és abban a pillanatban megcsókolt. Kezdetben éreztem a vért a száján, de aztán a külvilág megszűnt, pár percre ugyan, de egy évezrednek éreztem. Mikor szétváltunk levegőért, akkor vettem csak észre, hogy Yumi és Sasori is ott van. Hát igen… vörösödök, vörösödök… Itachi eközben szétnézett.

Hol van Sasuke? – kérdezte.

Fogalmam sincs, akkor láttam utoljára, mikor kedvesen átdöfte a vállamon azt a rohadt kardját! – mondta Yumi bosszankodva.

Tobit láttam errefelé indulni előttünk. – felelte Sasori.

Az nem túl jó. – mondta Itachi.

Miért? – kérdeztem.

Itt minden a feje tetejére állt, úgyhogy ideje elkezdeni elvarrni a szálakat…Hol is kezdjem… - kezdte Itachi.

Az Akatsuki valódi vezére nem Pein, hanem Tobi. – Hát erre leesett az állam.

A kis idióta, hogyan? – kérdeztem.

Tobi valójában Uchiha Madara. – bele akartam kérdezni, de Itachi jelezte, hogy majd később. – Segített nekem az Uchiha klán kiirtásában… - Itachi elmesélt mindent a klánról, Madaráról és Konoháról. Kiderült, hogy ártatlan, és azért tette, amit tett, hogy megmentse a faluját a pusztulástól és megvédje a kisöccsét, Sasuke-t. Kettős ügynök volt… leszűrtem én a lényegét: végül is kihasználták. El se tudom képzelni, hogy bírta ki ezt a lelki terrort. A sját faluja tette ilyenné, amit szeretett.

Jelenleg Sasuke-ért aggódok a legjobban. – mondta – Madara el fogja mondani neki, amit én most nektek és Sasuke egyetlen célja Konoha elpusztítása lesz. – fejezte be. Mi eddigre Yumi-val mindketten bőgtünk, Itachi és Sasori meg csak nézett ránk. Ki mondta, hogy nem maradt könnyem?

Akkor most mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Sasori.

Meg kéne keresnünk Sachiko-t, Reiko-t és Kumiko-t. – szipogta Yumi.

Igen, ez jó ötlet, meg Aiko-t. – mondtam én is szipogva egy kicsit.

Igen, ez lesz a legjobb. Megkeressük őket, majd figyelmeztetjük Konoha-t a támadásra. Pein a kilencfarkúra utazik, Sasuke pedig a bosszúra. – mondta Itachi. Mind felálltunk.

Rendben van. – mondta Sasori.

Akkor hát induljunk. – mondtam és Itachi mellé állva megfogtam akezét.

Elindultunk megkeresni Sachiko-t, Reiko-t, Kumiko-t, Hidan-t és Deidara-t, ezután pedig Konohába vesszük az irányt. Most kezdődik majd az igazi harc és a végzetünk beteljesedik…

P.O.V. Yumi

Elég sokáig tartott, míg megtaláltuk Sachiko-ékat, de úgy tűnt, nem esett nagyobb bajuk.

Idióta Sasuke!! Mi a francot képzel az a beképzelt, felfuvalkodott hólyag?! Azt hiszi, mióta pár ízlésficamos lány beleesett, már megtehet mindent?! Mi ő, valami nagy fenség, vagy mi?! – már messziről hallottuk Sachiko kiabálását, miközben a főhadiszállás romjai felé közeledtünk. Csak mosolyogni tudtam viselkedésén, bár amit Itachi-tól hallottam, nem adott túlzott okot az örömködésre.

Egy kicsit ziháltam, mikor megálltunk Reiko-ék mellett, és láttam, hogy a bandából hiányzik három ember: Pein, Konan és Tobi.

Veletek mi történt? – tudakolta Mieko kíváncsian nézve a többiekre.

Én összefutottam egy hegyes fogú sráccal, valami Su…Su-i… na mindegy, valahogy így kezdődött a neve és Itachi felől érdeklődött… - mesélte Sachiko – Persze én nem mondtam neki semmit és harcoltunk is…nem nagyon bírja, ha cukkolják. – elmosolyodtam. – Ráadásul…. – hatásszünet… - …előhoztam a Sharinganomat! – vigyorgott öntelten. Szegény akatsuki-sok elfelejtettek levegőt venni meglepetésükben.

Te…Uchiha vagy???? – kérdezte Hidan elkerekedett szemekkel.

Dehogyis te retardált! – ütötte fejbe Kumiko. – Sachiko klánja az Uchihák egyik őse volt!

Ezt meg honnan tudjátok? – vonta fel szemöldökét Kisame kétkedőn.

Tudod, amikor Konohá-ban voltunk, meglátogattuk a könyvtárat és ott találtunk egy tekercset, ami az ősi klánokról tartalmazott információt.

Nem hiszem, hogy a konohai könyvtárban lenne ilyen tekercs… Olyan dolgokat tartalmazhat, amit egy átlagembernek nem egészséges tudnia. – mondta Itachi.

Ki mondta, hogy olyan helyen volt, ahol bárki megtalálhatta? – válaszolta fölényesen Mieko.

Akkor meg hogyan találtátok meg, hm?

Hát…egy nagy szekrényben volt, egy csomó másikkal együtt. Először eszünkbe se jutott ott keresni, de-… - magyaráztam, de Mieko félbeszakította a mondókámat:

De Yumi nekitámaszkodott, mire a szekrényajtó eltörött és Yumi beesett a szekrénybe. – nevetett kedves barátosném.

Csak nekidőltél egy szekrénynek, az ajtaja pedig rögtön beszakadt? Pedig nem is nézel ki olyan nehéznek… - röhögött Kisame teli torokból. Éreztem, ahogy szégyenemben elvörösödöm, és hogy elhallgattassam a földet csapkodó Kisame-t, gyomorszájon rúgtam, de olyan hévvel, hogy nem kapott levegőt.

…Szóóóval abban a tekercsben megtaláltuk a saját klánunkat is és a vérvonal képességeket is. Onnan tudjuk, hogy Sachikoét is Sharingannak hívják.

Csak azt nem tudom, hogyan néz ki…. – szomorodott el Sachiko.

Hát aktiváld, és akkor mi megpróbáljuk elmagyarázni. – javasoltam.

Könnyű azt mondani… - sóhajtott nagyot, de nekiveselkedett és tisztán látszott rajta, mennyire koncentrál. Aztán egyre lassult a légzése és végül fél perc után felnézett, én pedig eltátottam a számat a szeme láttán.

Nos?...

Nehéz leírni. – mondta Kumiko. – Világoskék és úgy néz ki, mintha…nem is tudom,… pici kaszák lennének benne.

Éljen… - sóhajtotta Sachiko, miközben a szeme visszanyerte eredeti, barna színét.

Most mi bajod van, örülj neki, hogy nem olyan, mint az átlagos Sharingan, különben is, neked jobban áll a világoskék, képzeld csak el, milyen lennél vörös Sharingannal, mint egy házinyúl vagy fehéregér. – hadartam el a mondatomat egy szuszra, aztán Sasori háta mögé bújva, félősen pislogtam Itachi-ra. A barátnőim hangosan nevettek, Hidan és Kisame pedig fetrengtek a földön a röhögéstől. Itachi csak felvonta a szemöldökét.

Fehéregér? – nézett rám érdeklődve.

Ezt nem kell magadra venned, te nem nézel ki úgy, de képzeld csak el Hidan-t vörös szemekkel, na ő tényleg hasonlítana egy fehéregérre. Fehér patkányra, bocs. – Hidan abbahagyta a nevetést és vészjóslóan nézett rám, Itachinak pedig felfelé kunkorodott a szája széle, úgyhogy ezt elkönyveltem egy vigyornak.

Veled meg mi történt? – kérdezte Sasori furcsálkodó pillantással.

Vannak néha ilyen agylefárasztó rohamaim. – mosolyogtam, előrébb lépve.

Vettem észre. – sóhajtotta, miközben egy puszit nyomott a homlokomra, amitől rögtön pipacsvörös lettem, és Mieko-n és Itachi-n kívül mindenkinek leesett az álla. Szegények nem tudtak mit csinálni, csak pislogtak, mint hal a szatyorban. XD

Yumi, nem szeretnél egy kicsit beszélgetni? – kérdezte Kumiko és meg sem várva a választ, megfogta a csuklóm és magával húzott, a barátnőink pedig jöttek utánunk. Elég sokáig mentünk, mire Kumiko megállt. A fiúkat már alig láttuk.

Ez . meg . mi . volt.? – kérdezte fogadott anyukám. Elpirultam.

Hát…láttad, nem? – „Hol van egy fekete lyuk, hadd süllyedjek el, könyörgöm…"

Láttam persze, de …mégis… MIÉRT? – „…akasztás, szikláról leugrás, konnektorba nyúlás…melyik a legjobb öngyilkossági módszer?!?"

…izé…….. – nem tudtam mit válaszolni.

Miért pont Ő?! – fakadt ki. – Miért pont Sasori?! Hiszen csak egy bábu ő is!!!

Nagyon tévedsz. Már nem bábu. Élő ember . – az utolsó szót kissé megnyomtam, miközben éreztem, hogy dühösebb leszek.

Hát…de akkor is!!

Mit akkor is?! – már én is felemeltem a hangom. Sachiko,Reiko és Mieko úgy kapkodták közöttünk a fejüket, mintha teniszmérkőzést néznének.

Hogy lehetsz vele együtt?! Több száz embert lemészárolt és bábot csinált belőlük!!!

Ha nem emlékeznél, én is öltem már hidegvérrel!!!

De ő más!!! Teljesen más!!! Miért akarnál vele lenni?!

Mert szeretem!!!!!! – ez Kumiko torkára forrasztotta a visszavágást. Mintha már fél órája harcolnánk, úgy álltunk egymással szemben, zihálva.

Különben is, mit tudsz te a szeretetről?! – vágtam az arcába. – Vagy mit tudsz felmutatni Sasori ellen?!?!?! Megmondom: a nagy semmit!!! Egyszerűen csak féltékeny vagy és áskálódsz!! Ja, és többé nincs közöm hozzád!! – nagy hévvel sarkon fordultam és elszáguldottam, faképnél hagyva a megdöbbent Kumiko-t.

Az Akatsuki tagok meglepetten nézek rám, ahogy elzúgtam mellettük; nagyon hangosak voltunk, biztos, hogy hallották a vitát. De én ügyet sem vetettem rájuk, csak elrohantam, be a fák közé, miközben alig láttam a könnyeimtől. Szolidalitásból az ég is újra megnyitotta csatornáit, pedig nemrég állt el.

Jó, tízperces rohanás után leroskadtam egy fa tövébe, bőrig ázva, patakokban folyó könnyekkel. Úgy éreztem, mintha elárultak volna. Soha az életben nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyesmi történik velem. Átfogtam a térdeimet és vadul rázott a zokogás. A hideg eső, a csuromvizes ruhám már csak hab a tortán. Abban a pillanatban olyan védtelennek éreztem magam, mintha csak egyedül lennék az egész világon.

Talán 5 perce ülhettem ott, mikor éreztem, hogy valaki a karomra teszi a kezét. Felpillantottam és Sasorit láttam meg, mire megint elkapott a zokogás.

Ennyire ijesztő lennék? – emelte meg a fejem, hogy a szemébe nézzek. Én csak elkeseredetten ráztam a fejem, de megszólalni nem bírtam. Viszont a közelsége nyugtatólag hatott rám, így lassan abbahagytam a sírást és most már a hideg rázott. Természetesen Sasori erre is talált megoldást: rámterítette az akatsukis köpenyét. Szerencsére az eső is ráunk a dologra, így már csak egy-két eltévedt csepp hullott alá. Mintha csak én szabályoznám az időjárást.

Sasori kisimította a vizes hajamat az arcomból, én pedig azon gondolkodtam, milyen ésszerű ellenvetése lehet Kumiko-nak Sasori ellen.

Hallottad? – kérdeztem halkan. Ő csak bólintott.

És nem is érdekel?

Engem nem foglalkoztat az, hogy mások mit gondolnak, máskülönben soha nem csináltam volna magamból bábot.

De-… - kezdtem, de félbeszakított.

Téged miért zavar? Ha komolyan veszed, törődsz az áskálódással, csak saját magadat zavarod össze. – mondta, miközben homlokát az enyémnek döntötte.

De egyszerűen nem tudod semmibe venni, hiszen a barátnőm, a fogadott anyukám! Egészen egymáshoz nőttünk, olyan hosszú ideje vagyunk jóban, hogy pont ez fáj a legjobban, amit mondott!

Akkor miért mellettem álltál ki, ha egyszer ilyen jóban vagytok?

Nem tudom…csak… - sóhajtottam – fogalmam sincs.

Őt is nagyon megviselte ám ez a veszekedés. – helyezkedett el mellettem, átkarolva a vállamat, hogy melegítsen, én pedig hozzábújtam. – Kumiko akart utánad jönni, de Mieko lebeszélte róla. Nagyon bánja, amit mondott. – Én is nagyon bántam már, hogy mindenfélét mondtam fogadott anyukámnak. „Többé nincs közöm hozzád!" – ez a mondat visszhangzott a fejemben. Szörnyen éreztem magam. Egyedül Sasori jelenléte, közelsége volt az egyetlen, ami valamelyest jobb kedvre derített. Mégis…. Tudtam, hogy addig nem tudok megnyugodni teljesen, míg bocsánatot nem kértem Kumiko-tól.

Hirtelen elhatároztam magam és felpattantam, de olyan vadul, hogy még az akatsukis köpeny is leesett a vállamról.

Még mindig ott vannak a főhadiszállásnál? – kérdeztem. Sasori bólintott, én pedig elindultam visszafele. Mikor visszaértem, láttam, hogy még mindig ott van a banda. Gyorsan odalépdeltem hozzájuk és megálltam Kumiko előtt.

Ne haragudj, nem gondoltam komolyan amit mondtam és-… - nem tudtam folytatni, mert Kumiko hirtelen megölelt.

Nem haragszom, te… - én pedig boldogan visszaöleltem. Megint visszatért az életkedvem. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy otthagytam Sasorit. Megint. Indultam volna visszafelé, mikor hirtelen valaki átölelt. Hátratekertem a fejem és Sasorit pillantottam meg. Elpirultam (ismét), a lányok nevettek, és éreztem, hogy végre megtaláltam a családom. De a jó hangulat se tudta eltakarni a közelgő események sötét árnyékát.


	16. Kígyó probléma

Sziasztok emberek! Bocsi a sok várakozásért. Itt a folytatás! Ja, és nézzétek meg a profilomat van néhány link videóhoz és rajzhoz. XD

* * *

P.O.V. Mieko

Örömmel láttam, hogy Kumiko és Yumi kibékülnek. Nagyon nem lett volna jó, ha ők ketten ezek után egymáshoz se szólnak. Aztán Sasori is előkerült, hadd ne részletezzem. Egyébként miért van az, hogy ha Itachi meg Sasori a közelben van, mi, Yumi-val pipacsvörösek leszünk? Ez hülye reflex, és utálom, mikor ég az arcom. Ha már témánál tartunk… Itachi egyik karja megragadott a derekamnál és magához húzott. Yumi-n és Sasori-n kívül megint mindenkinek leesett az álla. Éreztem, hogy lángol az arcom. A francba.

- Ezt nem mondod komolyan. – hallottam Sachiko hangját. – Már ti is?! – erre pislogtam egyet-kettőt. - Na jó! Ez így nem mehet tovább. – mondta Sachiko és megragadta Deidarát a köpenyénél fogva, majd a fák közé ráncigálta. – Reiko, gyere! Valamit meg kell beszélnünk. – hallatszott a fák közül. Reiko utánuk rohant, Yumi-val pedig összenéztünk. Tudni kell, hogy a kíváncsiságunk nem ismer határt.

Amint lecsillapodtak a kedélyek és mindenki mással volt elfoglalva, Yumi-val csendben leléptünk. Elindultunk arra, amerre Deidara, Sachiko és Reiko. Hamarosan hangokat is hallottunk. Közelebb settenkedtünk és egy bokor mögül figyeltük az eseményeket. Sachiko és Reiko egymás mellett, Deidara pedig előttük állt, megszeppenve. Sachiko csípőre tette az egyik kezét és trappolt az egyik lábával.

- Na, jó, válassz! – mondta.

- Mit válasszak? – kérdezte Deidara értetlenül.

- Közülünk, lökött, közülünk! – mondta Reiko.

- Na, mi lesz már, gyerünk! – sürgette Sachiko. Mi Yumi-val feszülten vártuk, mi lesz, mintha filmet néznénk. Deidara csak állt, mint aki gondolkodik. Feszült csend. Yumi-val meglapultunk.

- Hát ti mit csináltok itt? – kérdezte egy hang mögöttünk. Az, hogy frászt kaptunk, nem kifejezés, de ez felért egy szívinfarktussal. Itachi és Sasori állt mögöttünk. Gyorsan felpattantunk és befogtuk a szájukat. Mintha maguktól nem lennének erre képesek, shinobik, az isten szerelmére! Ah, ideges szokás.

- Sssssssssh! Le akartok buktatni? – kérdeztem.

- Minek jöttetek utánunk? – kérdezte Yumi.

- Mert eltűntetek. Különben is, ez nem illendő. – korholt minket Sasori.

- Meg ne szólalj te nekem! A legrosszabb példa vagy! –torkolta le Yumi.

- Fogjátok már be! – sziszegtem, miközben Itachi lehámozta a kezemet a szájáról.

Most már négyen lestük a fejleményeket. Nem úgy tűnt, hogy lelepleztek volna és Yumi-val fellégeztünk.

- Lányok, a helyzet a következő… - kezdte Deidara. Egyre erősebben szorítottam Itachi kezét. A barátnőink közül valamelyiknek összetörik a szívét. Ez a legrosszabb. Bele se tudok gondolni.

-Yumi, csak a tudtodra adom, hogy ember vagyok, ergo elzárod a kezemben a vérkeringést a szorításoddal.

- Bocsi – nyögte, oda se figyelve, de engedve a szorításból. Az el se jutott a tudatomig, hogy Itachi is ugyanettől szenved.

- Ez rád is vonatkozik. – hallottam a hangját.

- Upsz… Bocs. – mondtam, de lélekben teljesen máshol jártam.

- Nyögd már ki végre! – kiáltott rá Sachiko.

- Nem választok… - csend, hosszú, feszült csend…

- Ezen azt értsem, hogy egyikünket sem – kezdte Reiko.

- Nem, nem, nem úgy értem. – mondta Deidara. – Túl jók vagytok, nem tudok választani. Mindketten egyéniségek vagytok, akiket szeretek. Ha nem bánjátok, mert én nem, osztozzatok. – Na, erre nem csak Sachiko és Reiko nézett nagyot, de mi is. Deidara épp magához ölelte mindkettőjüket, mikor mi Yumi-val kiestünk a bokorból, így:

- MI!?!?!? – kiáltottuk mindketten.

- Na, ennyit a lebukásról. – mormogta Itachi.

- Ti, mi-mióta vagytok ott? – kérdezte Sachiko kicsit remegő hangon.

- Elég régóta. – válaszolta Sasori.

- Úgy érted… - kezdte Reiko.

- Úgy. –fejezte be Itachi, amíg összekapart a földről és kiszedegette a leveleket a hajamból.

- Bocsi, bocsi, bocsi, bocsi! Ne haragudjatok ránk! Csak kíváncsiak voltunk.

- Semmi baj. – legyintett Sachiko.

- Mit szólnátok ahhoz, ha visszasétálnánk? – kérdezte Deidara.

- Jó! – felelte kórusban Sachiko és Reiko boldogabban, mint valaha. Mindhárman megindultak, Deidara középen, Reiko és Sachiko a két oldalán, belekarolva.

Én csak pislogtam utánuk. Furcsa pár, illetve nem is pár, mert hárman vannak. Ez már furább a furábbnál. Az Akatsuki-ból egy nyálas „love story" vált volna, vagy csak én látom így? Felőlem. Én bizonyos dolgokban nem foglalok állást. És az a duma se érdekel, hogy „Az ember, aki nem mer dönteni, gyenge." De vajon hol hallottam én ezt? Na, mindegy, amíg itt van nekem Itachi és a barátaim, addig az életem jó. Úgy érzem, megtaláltam a családomat. Ez az érzés már hiányzott a sok megpróbáltatás után. Oh de ha tudtam volna, mi vár még rám… Szinte a levegőben érezni lehetett, hogy nincs még vége, és messze a „happy end".

-Gyere, Mieko. – hallottam Itachi hangját és utána indultam. Vészjóslóan végigfutott a hátamon a hideg. Ilyet csak akkor szoktam érezni, amikor valami rossz fog történni. Következésképpen közelebb bújtam Itachi-hoz.

- Ugye, te nem hagysz itt többé? – kérdeztem.

- Nem, miért kérded?

- Valami nincs rendben, vagy nem lesz rendben. – feleltem.

- Nem vagy te egy kicsit paranoiás? – kérdezte.

- Nem! Lehet. Talán. Kicsit. Nem mindegy, válaszolj a kérdésemre! – mondtam frusztráltan.

Erre Itachi nevetett. Már kezdtem megszokni, kedvelni és szeretni ezt az oldalát.

- Nem, nem hagylak el. Ne félj. – mondta számomra meggyőző hangon. Amúgy meg láttam a szemén, mert a Sharingan nem volt aktiválva.

- Akkor jó. – mondtam és megöleltem. Itachi még egy csókkal is megpecsételte ígéretét. Lassan visszaértünk a kis „táborba". Hogy mi lesz ezután, az Pein-en múlik…

P.O.V. Yumi

Ahogy sétáltunk visszafele, a hátunk mögül hallottam, hogy valaki nevet. Itachi hangján. Végigfutott a hideg a hátamon. Megálltam, hogy ne forduljak hátra, pedig a nevető Itachi látványa elég érdekes lehet. Felnéztem Sasori-ra és az arcát kezdtem fürkészni. Már csak az kéne, hogy ő is elkezdjen nevetni és engem már visznek is a gumiszobába, egy kényelmes muszájdzsekiben. De más gondolatok is zúgtak a fejemben, Konoháról, Madaráról, de legfőképp a fiúk álláspontjáról. Ugyanis, ha ők Pein-t követik, semmi esélye Konohának. Márpedig én nem akartam elpusztítani a falut, főleg, hogy ott volt Aiko is, és engem nem tudnának rávenni, hogy bántsam, még most se, hogy el is árultam szegényt.

- Sasori…

- Igen?

- Te… te mit fogsz csinálni, ha Pein úgy dönt, hogy „Jó, akkor most megyünk Konohába, leromboljuk, és megszerezzük a Kyuubit"? – nagyon kíváncsi voltam a válaszára.

- Nem tudom… Végül is, ő a vezér, vagy mi, mi meg az Akatsuki-ba tartozunk, szóval az ő parancsai szerint kellene eljárnunk.

- És ha nem akarnátok végrehajtani, amit parancsol? – megállt és szembefordult velem.

- Szerinted, ha tényleg engedelmeskedtünk volna a parancsainak, most együtt lennénk? – kérdezett vissza. Először csak pislogni tudtam, nem értettem pontosan, mire gondol. Elvigyorodott, nekem pedig lassan helyrekattant, mit szeretett volna közölni velem. Visszamosolyogtam rá, biztos voltam benne, hogy ők már a mi oldalunkon állnak. Épp ekkor értünk vissza a főhadiszállás romjaihoz.

- Ti meg merre jártatok? – kért minket számon Kumiko, megjátszva az ingerültet.

- Hát az úgy volt-… - kezdte Mieko, de én a szavába vágtam.

- Az most nem fontos. Sachiko, Reiko, Kumiko, valamit el kell mondanunk nektek, tízszemközt. – azzal a négy barátnőmmel félrevonultunk, hogy a többiek ne halljanak semmit és nagy vonalakban elmeséltük nekik Konoha meg Itachi történetét, illetve felvilágosítottuk őket Tobi valódi személyazonosságáról.

Sachiko és Reiko kikerekedett szemekkel hallgatták a storyt, Kumiko-nak viszont a szeme se rebbent.

- Téged meg se lep? – kérdezte tőle Sachiko, mikor a történet végére értünk.

- Egy kicsit csodálkoztam, de be kell látnotok, hogy így sok minden, ami eddig homályos volt, most értelmet nyer. Különben is, minek mutassam ki, hogy meglepődtem? Az csak előnyt ad az ellenségnek.

- Egy: te most nem ellenségek között vagy, kettő: mi a francot művel veled Kakuzu meg Hidan, hogy így beszélsz? Eddig nem is voltál ilyen. – én.

-Dehogyisnem voltam ilyen, te csak egyszerűen nem vetted észre, mert egyszer a depressziódon járt az eszed, másszor meg Sasori-n, minket pedig teljes mértékben elhanyagoltál! Úgyhogy szerintem mi is kérdezhetnénk ugyanezt tőled: Mit művelt veled Sasori? – elszégyelltem magam. Kumiko-nak tökéletesen igaza volt, valóban nem sokat foglalkoztam velük az utóbbi időben. Úgyhogy elhatároztam, hogy mostantól több időt töltök velük.

Kumiko úgy nézett rám, mintha olvasna a gondolataimban, és én úgy éreztem, tényleg olvas a fejemben.

- Már most letehetsz róla, úgyse fog sikerülni. – vigyorgott.

- Miért nem? És mi vagy te, gondolatolvasó? – tettem karba kezem dacosan.

- Nem, csak túl jól ismerlek.

- Sasori úgyis elvonja majd a figyelmedet. – tette hozzá Sachiko. Durcás képet vágtam, mire mindenkiből kitört a nevetés. Mikor lecsillapodtak a kedélyek, Sachiko feltette a legégetőbb kérdést: „Konoha mellett vagy ellen álljunk ki?"

- Konohában ott van Aiko, és én nem akarom őt bántani. –mondtam el az álláspontomat.

- Emellett ott van még Miharu is. – vetette közbe Kumiko. Én csak pislogtam.

- _Az _a Miharu? – kérdeztem elkerekedett szemekkel. Pontosan emlékeztem még Kumiko osztálytársára, aki ugyanolyan fanatikus volt, mint mi, és ő is a bandánkba tartozott. Kumiko bólintott. – De hát, hogyan? És mikor találkoztál vele? És mi miért nem?

- Az idekerülése hosszú történet, annyi időnk pedig nincs. Akkor találkoztam vele, mikor Konohában voltunk és ő kért meg, hogy ne szóljak nektek róla.

- Na, szép. – duzzogtam újra.

- Én nem akarok segíteni Konohán. – csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez Reiko.

- De hát… miért? – esett le Sachiko álla.

- Mi már az Akatsuki-hoz tartozunk, az Akatsuki pedig egy bűnözőkből álló szervezet, vagyis nem segítenek Konohának, hanem elpusztítják. És én nem is ismerem annyira Miharut, hogy kockáztassam érte az életem.

- De Aiko-t ismered annyira! – tört ki Mieko-ból. – Végignéznéd könnyű szívvel, ahogy ő is meghal?! – Reiko csak megvonta a vállát.

- Lemegyek hídba. – nyögte Sachiko. – Veled meg mi történt? Fejre állított a robbanás és összerázta az agyadat, vagy mi? – ismét csak egy vállrántást kaptunk tőle, és egy dacos arckifejezést sikerült kicsikarni belőle. Megszokhattuk volna már, hogy Reiko nem túl szociális alkat, legszívesebben csak a hozzá közel álló embereket hagyná a földön.

- Mindenesetre én nem szeretném, ha megtámadnánk Konohát. – szögezte le Mieko. Kumiko is bólogatott.

- De ugye ha Sasukéval találkozunk, ugye szétszedhetem? – érdeklődött Sachiko ördögi vigyorral. – Át kéne formálni egy kicsit a világszemléletét. – Kumiko csak rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét.

- Nos, ennyit szerettünk volna megbeszélni veletek. – zárta le Mieko a beszélgetést. Nagyon rég volt már, hogy csak úgy, szórakozásból beszélgettünk volna, mindenféle hülyeséget összehordva. Hiányzott már az önfeledt nevetés.

A lányok visszaindultak a többiek felé, és én is követni akartam őket, de Kumiko megállított.

-Várj, Yumi, mutatni szeretnék valamit. – engedelmesen felé fordultam és várakozva néztem rá. Ő megfogta a jobb kezemet és a hasára tette. Már a nyelvemen volt egy kérdés, mikor megéreztem a lüktetést. Ijedten kaptam el a kezem.

- Ez meg mi?! – néztem rá ijedten.

- Kakuzu szíve dobog bennem… - mondta álmodozó pillantással.

-O.O TE TERHES VAGY KAKUZUTÓL?!?!?!?!?! HOVA A FRANCBA TETTED AZ ÍZLÉSEDET?!?!?!?! – elhúzta a száját.

-Idióta… - sóhajtott. – Inkább nem is magyarázom el, úgysem értenéd…

- Jesszusom, te tényleg terhes vagy.

-Jajj, te… Nem akarom elmesélni az egészet, de az a lényeg, hogy megkaptam Kakuzu egyik szívét.

- O.o FUJJ.

-… Te ezt nem értheted…

-Még jó. – furcsálkodva néztem fogadott anyukámra. Most valahogy teljesen más volt, mint eddig. Vajon én is ennyire megváltoztam volna az itt töltött idő alatt? Sajnos, megdöbbenve kellett tapasztalnom, hogy egyikünk sem maradt meg a réginek.

Mikor feleszméltem, láttam, hogy egyedül állok a romok között, a többiek pedig már Pein-t hallgatják.

„Ez meg honnan a bánatos anyámkínjából került elő?" Gyorsan odasiettem a többiekhez.

-… remélem, mindenki megértette a feladatát, és sikeresen teljesíti is azt. – úgy tűnik, már csak a végére értem oda. ^^" Ezt Pein is észrevehette, mert rám nézett és már szólásra nyitotta a száját, még mielőtt egy hang is kijöhetett volna a torkán, a föld elkezdett remegni a lábunk alatt és legalább öt, óriási kígyó fogott minket közre. Ahova csak néztem, mindenhol hang ninják álltak.

-Nézzenek oda, csak nem az Akatsuki? – a gúnyos hangra felkaptam a fejem és a legnagyobb hüllő felé fordultam. Ott állt a fején Orochimaru, Kabuto… és még valaki. Alig kaptam levegőt, amint felismertem. Mieko-val egyszerre tört ki belőlünk a kiáltás:

-Ayumi!! – még a szeme sem rezzent. Csak bámult ránk, teljesen kifejezéstelen szemekkel.

- Mit műveltél az unokatestvéremmel, te undorító, pedofil, homokos csúszómászó?! – ordította Mieko. Meglepve pislogtam felé. Még soha nem hallottam így beszélni.

Megdöbbenésemből egy mozdulat szakított ki, amelyet csak a szemem sarkából észleltem. Épp időben fordultam vissza ahhoz, hogy lássam, amint Ayumi közelít felém, óriási sebességgel. Aztán már csak azt éreztem, hogy ököllel gyomorszájon vág, majd legalább 10 métert repültem hátrafelé. Homályosan láttam, pici, fehér pontok táncoltak a szemem előtt és nehezen vettem a levegőt. Az ütés teljesen kiszorította belőlem a szuszt.

Nagy nehezen sikerült felkönyökölnöm, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy vért köhögtem fel. Ekkor vettem csak észre a halálos csöndet. Semmit nem hallottam a saját szívverésemen kívül, azt is csak tompán.

Feljebb emelve a tekintetem, megpillantottam az Ayumi karján lévő tárgyat. Valami hanghullámokat kibocsátó szerkezet lehetett. Amint felismertem, fény gyúlt az agyamban.

„Hát persze! Hiszen a hang ninják a hangokat manipulálják, és Ayumi már inkább hang ninja, mint a régi barátnőnk! Akkor viszont… én most…"

Nem tudtam kimondani – még gondolatban se –azt a bizonyos szót. Ez az új felfedezés annyira megrázott, hogy a látásom ismét elhomályosult.

Egyszer csak Mieko arca jelent meg a látóteremben. Láttam, hogy mozog a szája, de mivel nem voltam zseni szájról olvasásban, csak annyit értettem meg, hogy "… baj?"

Nem tudtam, hogy meg fogja-e érteni a jelbeszédemet, de meg kellett próbálnom. Beszélni nem mertem – hiszen nem hallom, mit mondok -, ezért aztán mutogatáshoz folyamodtam. Mindkét kezemet rátettem a füleimre, mintha csak tompítani akarnám a zajt.

Mieko először értetlen arcot vágott, majd elindultak az agyának a fogaskerekei, és szinte láttam, ahogy rájön a megoldásra. Elkerekedtek a szemei, majd hátrafordulva mondott valamit a többieknek. Érdekes módon az ellenség meg sem mozdult, amíg én a földön ültem. Se Orochimaru, se Kabuto, de még Ayumi sem. Úgy álltak ott, mintha megkövültek volna. Nem tudtam mire vélni a viselkedésüket.

Időközben Sachiko-ék kört formáltak körülöttem, nehogy bárki közel juthasson, Mieko pedig elkezdett gyógyítani. Egy ideig úgy éreztem, nem történik semmi, majd nagyon lassan visszatértek a hangok. Igaz, hogy olyan volt, mintha víz alól hallanék, de jobb volt, mint a semmi. Többre sajnos nem jutott elég időnk, mert a hang ninják elunták a várakozást, és megtámadtak minket.

Mieko nem volt hajlandó otthagyni engem, pedig legalább tízen ugrottak felénk. Az egyiket túl későn vettem észre, a kunai-a végighasította a bal karom. Reflexszerűen elugrottam a másik irányba, és összeszorított fogakkal próbáltam legyűrni a fájdalmat. Nagyon nehezen tudtam csak mozgatni a karom, arra tippeltem, hogy megsérülhetett egy fontosabb izom.

A hangok még mindig csak tompán jutottak el hozzám, de Hidan eszelős nevetését még így is fel tudtam ismerni a hangzavarból.

Az a ninja, aki megsebesített, újra felém indult, de most már fel voltam rá készülve. Az utolsó pillanatban buktam le a támadása elől, majd fölfele ütöttem az öklömmel, teljes erőből. A kiadott hangokból ítélve nagyon fájhatott neki, de nem volt időm a sikeremnek örülni, újabb játszótársam akadt. Egyre elkeseredettebben küzdöttem, kezdett sok lenni a megpróbáltatás. A bal karomat már nem is éreztem, nem támaszkodhattam a hallásomra és a hang ninják csak jöttek és jöttek, az istenért se akartak elfogyni.

Épp amikor elértem a tűrőképességem határára, újabb ellenfél vágódott felém. De nem akartam hárítani. Nem akartam kivédeni a támadást. Már nem érdekelt mi történik velem, feladtam a harcot. Hiába szeretnénk segíteni Konohának, túl sok az erős ellenfél, mi pedig kevesen vagyunk ellenük. Ráadásul öt tapasztalatlan kunoichi mit tehet olyanok ellen, akik egy egész országot képesek lennének leigázni? Semmi értelme az ellenállásnak.

Csak álltam ott, egyhelyben, várva a megváltó csapást. Csakhogy amikor a hang ninja fegyvere milliméterekre volt már csak tőlem, a jobb karom hirtelen megmozdult, és blokkolta a támadást, igaz, jó pár méternyire hátrébbrepültem az erejétől.

Nem értettem, mi történt. Hiszen én feladtam! Akkor miért…?

-Baka… - hallottam hirtelen bal felől. Felkaptam a fejem és a pillantásom Sasori-ra esett, amint az egyik bábjával épp elintéz egy hang ninját. – Annyira kifáradtál, hogy hagynád, hogy megöljenek? – kérdezte enyhén számonkérő hangon.

- Belefáradtam az egészbe. – hajtottam le a fejem. – Nem tudok tovább küzdeni. Nekem már nincs értelme. – pár pillanatig késett a válasz, amíg én a földet fixíroztam magam előtt.

-Már a barátaidat sem akarod megmenteni? Azt mondtátok, Konohában vannak ketten is, akiket nem akartok bántani és most feltűnt ez a harmadik lány is… Értük sem éri meg? – hirtelen felkaptam a fejem és Sasori-ra néztem. A tekintetem találkozott az övével és rögtön megértettem, miért nem hagyja, hogy feladjam. Akkor olyan lennék, mint amilyen ő volt régen. Meg aztán… volt valami abban, amit mondott. Nem tehetem meg, hogy cserbenhagyom a barátaimat. Ők számítanak rám, és ez nem csak rólam szól. Valószínűleg ők is ugyanúgy érezhetnek, mint én.

Amint eddig végiggondoltam, már tudtam, mit kell tennem. Mindeközben Sasori kivédett minden támadást, ami felénk közeledett, ezért biztos voltam benne, hogy tudok majd koncentrálni. Behunytam a szemem és megpróbáltam megkeresni a bensőmben szunnyadó vérvonal képességemet. Meg akartam találni, használni akartam, meg kellett védenem mindenkit, aki fontos nekem.

Talán az erőfeszítésem, talán az elhatározásom tette, nem tudom, de éreztem, ahogy energiával töltődök fel, a fáradtságom eltűnik, a bal karom újra használható lesz. Lassan nyitottam ki a szemem és láttam, ahogy éjfekete chakra örvénylik körülöttem, teljesen beburkol, mint egy meleg takaró. Valamiért biztos voltam benne, hogy bármit megtehetek, minden sikerülni fog.

Biztonságom teljes tudatában fordultam Sasori felé, tudatni szerettem volna vele, hogy most már jól vagyok. Amikor a szemembe nézett, láttam, hogy egy pillanatra meglepődik, majd elvigyorodott, és máris újra belevetette magát a csatába, akárcsak én. A hang ninják alig tudták követni a mozgásom, a sebességem ijesztő mértékben megnőtt, ahogy a támadásaim ereje is. Könnyedén kitértem a támadások elől és egy ellenfelem se bírta sokáig. Nemsokára már csak mi álltunk a csatamezőn, hullahegyekkel körülvéve.

Mikor meggyőződtem róla, hogy már nincs, aki megtámadjon, térdre estem és engedtem, hogy a félelmetesen erős chakra visszahúzódjon. Amint teljesen eltűnt, rögtön visszatért a fájdalom is, csak éppen most már minden porcikám külön-külön sajgott. Körbenéztem, és megdöbbenve vettem észre, mennyi embert is gyilkoltam meg, olyanokat, akik jóval erősebbek voltak nálam. De nem lehettem magamra büszke. Ha nincs a vérvonal képességem, semmire sem mentem volna ellenük. Velük szemben nagyjából csak egy genin szintjét ütöttem volna meg. Évek munkájába telne, mire eljutnék arra a szintre, hogy a vérvonal képességem nélkül is elbánhatnék velük. Az Akatsuki sem azért képezett ki minket, mert azt hitték, hogy pár hónap alatt S-szintű ninját faraghatnak belőlünk, nem. Az egésszel az volt csak a céljuk, hogy amikor nekik segítünk és használjuk a vérvonal képességünket, legyen valami fogalmunk arról, mit is kéne csinálnunk.

Miközben ezen gondolkodtam és próbáltam lecsendesíteni a szívverésemet, láttam, ahogy Mieko – aki már alig állt a lábán – felém botorkál. Tartottam attól, hogy el fog ítélni azután, amit tettem, de csak bátorítóan rám mosolygott. Boldogság töltött el, tudva, hogy a barátaim mellettem állnak.

-Köszi, hugi, hogy megspóroltad a fáradtságot. – cukkolt. – Így néhány literrel kevesebb vér csöpög rólam… Ami rólad egyáltalán nem mondható el.

-Ó, hogyne! – vágtam vissza. – Ha máskor egy csapat ellenséges ninjába ütközöl, majd én pazarlom a chakrám helyetted, nővérkém! – kiöltöttem rá a nyelvem, mire felnevetett.

- Nem rossz. – mindketten megborzongtunk a hang hallatán. Teljesen elfeledkeztünk róla, hogy Orochimaru is itt van.

-Teeeee… - sziszegte Mieko. – Azonnal engedd el az unokatestvérem, te rohadék!! – kiabálta dühösen. Orochimaru csak nevetett rajta.

- Miért engedném el? Hiszen igencsak hasznos számomra. Amúgy meg miféle hangnem ez? Nem szokás így beszélni egy szövetségessel.

- Mi?! – pislogtam. – Szö-szövetséges?!

-Igen, valóban. – lépett előre Pein, aki a kisujját sem mozdította csata közben. – Mindkettőnknek Konoha pusztulása az érdeke, ily módon megegyeztünk, hogy egyesítjük erőinket és eltöröljük a föld színéről a levél falut.

- Tényleg jó ötlet megbízni Orochimaru-ban? – kérdezte Sasori, felhúzva a szemöldökét. – Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy elárul minket.

-Mondd csak, Sasori, te meddig akarod még rontani itt a levegőt? – szólt közbe Orochimaru is. – Valld csak be nyugodtan, hogy félsz, nem muszáj velünk jönnöd. – mielőtt Sasori kimondhatta volna, ami már a nyelvén volt, Itachi lépett közbe:

- Szükségünk van egyáltalán Orochimaru segítségére? Láthattad, mire képesek az elrabolt kunoichik, az ő erejük mellett Orochimaru-é eltörpül. – Pein nem válaszolt, némán szuggerálta a két akadékoskodót.

- Nem bontjuk fel a szövetséget. – mondta végül, miközben sarkon fordult.

- Nemsokára újra találkozunk. – így búcsúzott Orochimaru, majd kígyóstul, Ayumistól, Kabutóstól eltűnt, úgy, ahogy jött. Pein is elindult már, majd megtorpant egy pillanatra.

-Ti maradjatok itt, értesíteni foglak benneteket a támadásról. Konan, Zetsu, ti gyertek velem. – azzal ők is kámforrá váltak.

- Az isten b*ssza meg, hogy állandóan parancsolgat! – tört ki Hidanból a feszültség.

- Kuss. – szólt rá Kakuzu.

- Belőled is k*rvára elegem van már! – üvöltött Hidan. Kérdőn pislogtam rá, hogy vajon mi baja lehet, de Mieko elvonta a figyelmemet a gyógyítással. Mikor végzett, felálltam és a – néhány karcolástól eltekintve – sértetlen Sasori felé vettem az irányt.

- Most mit csinálunk? – kérdeztem, először leellenőrizve, nehogy bárki is ott álljon a közelünkben.

- Segítünk Konohának.

- Biztos vagy te ebben? Nem fogják elfogadni a segítségünk.

- Ha nem lesz más választásuk, el fogják fogadni. – lépett közelebb Itachi. – Egyetlen esélyük, ha erős szövetségeseket szereznek.

-Vajon ezt ők is tudják, hm? – szólt közbe váratlanul Deidara. Nem számítottam a felbukkanására, ezért ijedten ugrottam egyet, nagyot sikkantva, mire elfintorodott.

-Muszáj ultrahangon sikítani, Yumi-san? – kérdezte.

- Te is támogatod a mentési tervet, Deidara? – nézett rá Sasori, miközben én lyukat próbáltam beleégetni a szemeimmel.

-Nem imádom azt a falut, de ha Sachiko és Reiko nem akarja elpusztítani, nekem mi okom lenne rá, hm? – elmosolyodtam.

- Mi a helyzet Hidannal?

- Az előbb kérdeztem meg, semmi kifogása. – jelent meg Kumiko is, újabb szívrohamot okozva nekem.

-Rendben. – bólintott Itachi. – Akkor már csak Kakuzut és Kisamét kell lerendeznünk.

- Mégis ezt hogyan gondoltad?! – kiáltottam rá. Nem válaszolt, csak vigyorra húzta a száját, majd elindult a két említett személy felé. Pislogni is alig volt időm, már a földön feküdtek.

- -.-" Hát persze, a Mangekyou… - mormoltam magamban.

- Ennyit erről. – mosolygott Mieko.

-Akkor már csak egy dolgunk maradt… - komorodott el Sachiko. – Konohába kell jutnunk… még Pein előtt.


	17. Miért van ilyen messze Konoha?

ITT A FOLYTATÁS! Nagyon sajnálom, hogy ilyen sokáig tartott, de nem is mentegetőzök tovább, olvassatok. Mostantól igyekszem ígérem!

P.O.V. Mieko

Gondolkodtam azon amit Sachiko mondott.

-Konoha két nap járásra van innen, nem?- kérdeztem csendesen- És kissé szét vagyunk verve úgyhogy számoljunk rá még egy napot.

-Pain tuti előbb oda ér – felelte Yumi

Igen viszont legalább Orochimaru-val nem kell számolnunk. - szólalt meg Sachiko –Kicsit megtéptük. Időre lesz szüksége még összeszedi a csapatait.

Figyeltem arra mit mondott Sachiko és Orochimaru-ról eszembe jutott Ayumi. Mit keres ő itt? Hogyan jutott át ebbe a dimenzióba? Balszerencséjére pont a kígyó fészkébe.

-Mieko minden rendben?- kérdezte Yumi. Tekintetem abbahagyta a cipőm orrának bámulását és fájdalmasan néztem végig mindenkin.

-Hogy mentsük meg Ayumit?- kérdeztem halkan. - Mindig ilyen volt ahol a baj ott van ő is. Néha önmagának keresi…- éreztem, ahogy könnybe lábad a szemem. Megpróbáltam megakadályozni, hogy lecsorduljon az arcomon ezért ráharaptam a számra. Persze ennek eredményekét nem csak két könnycsepp gördült le az arcomon, de még a szám is vérzett. Remek.

-Jaj, Mieko. – Yumi átölelt mi némiképp megnyugtatott. – Majd csak kitalálunk valamit.

-Hát el is kezdhetjük, az idő múlik, a problémák meg, csak gyűlnek. Aikoval és Miharuval mi legyen? –kérdeztem

-Hát. Konoha nem fog visszaengedni a történtek után. –mondta Reiko először.

-De hát, mi nem csináltunk semmit! Az Akatsuki „visszarabolt"!- mondta ártatlanul Sachiko.

-Nem? Csak „betörtünk" a könyvtárba és Yumi „összetört" egy szú rágta mindenkire veszélyes szekrényt. Csupa jót tettünk. – mondtam miközben ártatlanul pislogtam a többiek meg dőltek a nevetéstől.

-Tegyük hozzá hogy mikor jöttünk értetek nem ellenkeztetek, sőt rá is támadtatok a konohai ninjákra. – mondta Sasori.

-Ah, csak volt valami a teában. – legyintett Sachiko

-És gondolod, ezt majd beveszik? – kéredzetem

-Csak egy ötlet volt – rántotta meg a vállát – De hé, Naruto elhinné!

-De a rózsaszín hajú okoskodó ribanc nem! Naruto pedig csüng a szaván! – kiáltotta Yumi. Csak úgy áradt belőle a negatív energia, kettőt hátra is léptem. Yumi visszatért, utoljára töri óra előtt láttam ilyen dühösnek. Oh a régi szép idők!

-Nem akarok zavarni, de ideje indulnunk. – hallottam Itachi hangját. Itachinak igaza van, Pain már így is előttünk jár. A többiek mind bólintottak majd megindultunk Konohába. Én elmerültem a gondolataimban.

-Valahogy tudatnunk kell Aikoval a történteket, de csak Aikoval. – mondtam

-Igen, de hogy? – kérdezte Yumi. Sachiko és Reiko egymásra néztek és elvigyorodtak.

-Deidara nem gondolod hogy–

-Dehogy nem Sachiko-chan, vedd, úgy hogy megtörtént, hm. – felelte Deidara és elkezdett „gyurmázni".

-Öö…aha. Mivan? Most még egyszer magyarul, oké?

-Deidara tud üzenni Aikonak a madaraival. Elintézhetnénk, hogy találkozzunk útközben. – magyarázta Reiko. Egy pillanatra megálltunk. Ekkor vettem észre, hogy már jócskán benn vagyunk az erdőben. Deidara elengedett jó néhány agyagmadárkát. Nem túl bizakodóan néztem utánuk. Deidara észrevette a pillantásomat.

-Most meg mi van, hm?

-Mi rá a garancia, hogy nem robbannak fel? – kérdeztem

-Ezek most nem olyan fajták! – védekezett Deidara

-Mert van több is?- kérdeztem

-Nem bízol bennem Mieko-chan, ez fájt. – felvont szemöldökkel néztem vissza rá.

-Én nem Yumi vagyok, Deidara. – mondtam

-Ah tök mindegy – legyintett – de sok mindenben hasonlítotok.

-Szóval tuti nem robbannak fel? – kérdezte Kumiko

-Nem de amelyik megtalálta Aikot azonnal jön vissza figyelmeztetni. – magyarázta Deidara

-Mi lenne, ha mozognánk, a francba is! – türelmetlenkedett Hidan. Nem is időztünk sokat, megindultunk. Fáról fára már gyorsabban haladtunk. Alig indultunk el Deidara egyik madara visszaért de nem álltunk meg.

-Nem korai ez egy kicsit? – kérdezte Yumi

-Aiko itt van nem messze. - felelte Deidara - A Hyuuga kölyök egy kunoichi és két zöld ruhás ronda izé.

-A Gai csapat? Mit keresnek itt? –kérdezte Kumiko

-Lehet valami küldetés. –mondta Yumi

-Amagakure területén? – kérdezte Itachi.

-Fogadok Tsunade ránk küldte kémkedni. – mondtam

-Ez szemétség! – hallottam Yumit. Meggyorsítottuk a tempónkat, hogy legalább sötétedésre beérjük a Gai csapatot. Út közben a gondolataim ismét elkalandoztak. Soha nem láttam Ayumit ilyennek. Féltem, hogy mit tett vele az a kígyó. A szemei olyan üvegesek voltak mintha nem is lett volna ott. Még csak arra se figyelt mikor kiáltottam neki. az tiszta sor, hogy irányítják, de ha még a hangom se jut el hozzá…

-Mieko. – Itachi hangja visszahúzott a valóságba.

-Figyelj oda, mert még neki mégy egy fának vagy elveszted az agyadat.

-Héj! Nem vagyok olyan béna! Csak félek…

-Tudom, de erősnek kell lenned érte különben nincs esélye. – tudom, hogy megért hiszen átélte mikor Orochimaru rátette a kezét Sasuke-ra…és most Ayumira.

-Gondoskodom róla, hogy az a kígyó megbánja. – Itachi elvigyorodott mikor látta, hogy visszatértem. A depresszióm elhúzott nyaralni éljen, éljen, élejen! Most már csak azt a buzi kígyót kell kicsinálni, elintézni Paint, megmenteni Konohát…ah simán.

Hirtelen arra lettem figyelmes hogy mindenki lelassít, majd megáll. Én is landoltam Yumi és Itachi között egy ágon. Hamarosan megláttam miért is álltunk meg…

-Aiko!!!!


	18. Hová lett Konoha?

P.O.V. Yumi

Barátnőnk rögtön felkapta a fejét a kiáltásra, és felénk nézett. Ahogy találkozott a tekintetünk, láttam, ahogy Aiko szeméből sugárzik a csalódottság. Épp megszólaltam volna, amikor Gai megelőzött:

- Az Akatsuki és az öt áruló kunoichi! – pillanatok alatt védekező állásba vágták magukat, felkészülve a támadásra.

- Mit akartok itt? – kérdezte Neji, aki Aiko mellé állt, hogy megvédhesse, ha kell.

- Nem harcolni jöttünk. – lépett elő Itachi. – Figyelmeztetni akarjuk Konohat, hogy veszélyben van. Az Akatsuki vezére elindult a Kyuubi-ért.

- És mégis miért kéne hinnünk nektek? – vágott vissza Tenten. – Többször is megpróbáltátok elrabolni Narutot, ráadásul az öt kunoichi egyértelműen kijelentette, hogy az akatsuki oldalán áll! Miért akarnátok segíteni?

- Arra még egyszer sem gondoltál, hogy itt mindenki a körülmények áldozata? – kérdeztem csendesen, lehajtott fejjel. – Van, aki nem tudta teljesen elfelejteni a szülei emlékét és inkább nem akart még egyszer fájdalmat érezni; van, aki egy nagyon nehéz választás elé került a múltban és megpróbált helyesen cselekedni, mégis ezért üldözik; és van, aki különleges adottságokkal rendelkezik, de ezt a faluja nem volt képes elfogadni… Nem gondolod, hogy megérdemelnek még egy esélyt? Nem az lenne a helyes? – emeltem fel a fejem. – Ami pedig minket, „árulókat" illet… biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyikőnk sem akart fájdalmat okozni Aiko-nak, de… azt az utat választottuk, amit helyesnek gondoltunk... még ha ide is vezetett.

- Nem muszáj megbíznotok bennünk. – vette át a szót Kumiko. – Csak higgyétek el, hogy igazat mondunk.

- Konoha nagy veszélyben forog, és mi segíteni szeretnénk. – folytatta Sachiko. – Jobb lesz, ha ti is visszafordultok. – egyik konohai sem válaszolt, de nem is néztek ránk. Végül két perc feszült csend után Gai szólalt meg:

- Induljunk. Ha nem akarnak harcolni, akkor mi se támadjunk. De ha Konoha rovására engedtük el őket, én magam végzek velük. Gyerünk, még be kell fejeznünk a küldetést. – azzal, vonakodva bár, de otthagytak minket. Aiko még habozott pár pillanatig, úgy tűnt, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de aztán ő is továbbindult.

- Szerintetek hallgatnak ránk? – nézett utánuk Mieko.

- Csodálkoznék rajta. – nevetett sötéten Hidan.

- Nincs időnk gondolkodni. Rajtuk múlik, hogy hisznek-e nekünk, vagy sem. Ennél sokkal fontosabb, hogy időben odaérjünk. – Mondta Sasori.

Csak bólintottunk és újra nekiindultunk. Igyekeztünk gyorsan haladni, de az Orochimaruval folytatott harc mindannyiunkat kimerített, ezért megálltunk pihenni félúton. Fáradtan huppantam le és próbáltam kikapcsolni a gondolataim őrült száguldását. Egyre csak a legrosszabb lehetőségek merültek fel bennem: a barátaim holtan, megkínozva… Nagyon közel jártam már a síráshoz, minden akaraterőmre szükségem volt, hogy ne bőgjem el magam. Ez látszódhatott az arcomon is, mert Mieko és Sachiko két oldalról mellém ültek és átöleltek. Valahogy úgy éreztem, mintha ez lenne az utolsó alkalom, hogy így együtt vagyunk… Talán soha többé nem lesz esélyünk boldognak lenni… Amennyi ellenség várt ránk, nem is lett volna valószínűtlen ez a lehetőség… Felkaptam a fejem. „Nem! Nem adom fel megint! Ez nem én vagyok! Addig fogok küzdeni, amíg mindenki biztonságban nem lesz…" Kibontakoztam az ölelésből és felálltam.

- Én kész vagyok, indulhatunk. Menjünk, rúgjuk szét Madaráék seggét!!! (XD) – Kumio felnevetett.

- Na, ez mindjárt más! Végre önmagad vagy.

- Jó újra látni a régi Yumit. – állt fel Sachiko is.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte Deidara, aki már egy faágon várakozott. Akkorát bólintottam, hogy majdnem leesett a fejem. Most, hogy végre megtaláltam a bátorságom, sokkal könnyebb volt jobb színben látni a világot. Az előttünk álló megpróbáltatások sem tűntek olyan szörnyen nehéznek.

Úgy tűnt, az optimizmusom lendíti előre a társaságot, legalábbis a lányokra valamelyest átragadt, így aztán legalább kétszer olyan gyorsan haladtunk, mint előtte.

Nem sokkal azután hogy elindultunk, egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a lábunk alatt a földet. Meg kellett állnunk, mert túl erős volt a detonáció által keltett szél.

- Közel vagyunk már? – kérdeztem, a karommal eltakarva az arcom.

- Nem. – válaszolta Sasori. – Még sok van előttünk.

- Mégis, mekkora volt akkor ez a robbanás?! – fakadt ki Mieko. Senki nem válaszolt. Sejtettük, hogy nem sok maradhatott Konohából, de egyikünk sem számított arra, ami fogadott minket. Minden erőnket beleadtuk az igyekezetbe, hogy minél előbb odaérjünk Konohába.

Kisvártatva olyan helyre értünk, amin tisztán kivehető volt a harc nyoma. Mindenhol törmelék és halott emberek hevertek. Előttünk pedig egy hatalmas kráter húzódott. A folyamatos széllökésekből sejtettem, hogy a másik oldalán még mindig folyik a harc.

- Szóval itt volt az a nagy robbanás… - guggolt le Sachiko, hogy megvizsgálja a nyomokat. – De nem kellett volna már Konohába érnünk? - pillantott fel kérdően.

- Konohában vagyunk. – válaszolta Deidara.

- TESSÉK?! - kerekedtek el a szemeim. – Ez nem lehet…

- Ha nem hiszed el, nézz csak arra. – mutatott Hidan észak felé. Követtem szememmel kinyújtott karjának az irányát és megláttam egy ismerős hegyet. A Hokage arcok hegyét.

- Itt meg mi az isten történt? - Kumiko csak ennyit tudott kinyögni a döbbenettől. Én is hasonlóan éreztem magam. Elképedésünkből Mieko sikolya ragadott ki bennünket, aki igyekezett minél távolabb húzódni egy mocorgó törmelékhalomtól, amiből nemsokára egy több, mit félméteres kék-fehér meztelencsiga mászott elő. Elég volt egy pillantást vetnem rá, máris rájöttem, hogy ez Katsuyu, Tsunade idézőállata. A csigával együtt egy ember is előbukkant az egykori épület romjai alól. Amint a fény rávetült a hajára, rögtön felismertem.

Először nem is figyelt fel ránk, csak a krátert bámulta döbbenten, miközben mi egy centit sem mozdultunk. Végül a csiga hívta fel ránk a figyelmét.

- Mi?! Az Akatsuki többi tagja?! – fordult felénk nagyra tágult szemekkel. – Jöttetek befejezni a munkát, amit a főnökötök elkezdett?! – támadt ránk, mikor újra megtalálta a hangját.

Mieko elővigyázatosan belém karolt, hogy megállíthasson, ha kell, de nem volt szándékomban támadni.

- Nem megtámadni, csak megvédeni szeretnénk Konohát. – léptem előre egyet. – Lehet, hogy korábban tényleg a falud ellen dolgoztunk, de az ember céljai és vágyai megváltozhatnak, nemigaz, Sakura-san? – még mindig bizalmatlanul tekintett ránk, de láttam, hogy tekintete valamelyest megenyhült, és amikor felé nyújtottam a kezem, hogy felsegítsem, elfogadta.

- Konohának minden szövetségesre szüksége van a jelen helyzetben... – mondta, de nem nézett a szemembe. - …még ha nehezen is lehet bennük megbízni.

- Ó, milyen megható! Az Akatsuki jó útra tér és átáll a korábbi ellenségének oldalára! – ijedten kaptam fel a fejem a gúnyos hangra.

- Megint ő… - sziszegtem megvetően. Előttünk újra Orocimaru állt, de most biztos voltam benne, hogy ha teheti, megöl minket, nem úgy,mint másfél nappal korábban.

Csakhogy amint végigpásztáztam a szememmel a csapatát, feltűnt, hogy a hang ninják arckifejezése teljesen más, mint azelőtt. Kegyetlenebb. Vérszomjasabb. Emellett a fejvédők nagy részén a kő falu jele is megcsillant.

- Iwagakure örömmel nyújtott támogatást az ügyünkhöz. – válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésre Kabuto, aki ott állt Ayumi mellett. Láttam, ahogy Mieko arcán végigsuhan a fájdalom, de több időm nem volt nézelődni.

Ellenfeleink még a jounin-oknál is képzettebbek voltak, ráadásul volt egy olyan tulajdonságuk, amiről azt se tudtam, lehetséges-e.

Talán tíz perc elteltével tűnt fel, hogy mennyire ismerősek azok, akikkel harcolok. Egyre csak ugyan azok a ninják vettek körbe, még láthatóak is voltak azok a sérülések, amiket én okoztam. Nem tudtam mire vélni a dolgot, kezdtem pánikba esni. Végül az egyik elkapta a nyakam és fojtogatni kezdett. Kétségbeesetten kapálóztam, miközben az ellenfelem karját ütöttem, de hiába.

Egyre kevesebb oxigén jutott el a tüdőmig, fehér pontok táncoltak a szemem előtt és már majdnem az ájulás határán voltam, mikor egy kéz megragadta az engem tartó hang ninját és –leszakítva rólam – három méterrel odébb hajította.

Köhögve estem térdre, próbáltam rendbe hozni a légzésem. Fél szemmel pillantottam csak fel megmentőmre, aki – a legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre – Sakura volt.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte, miközben egy felé repülő kunai elől.

- Többé-kevésbé. –álltam fel. A hang- és a kő ninják közrefogtak minket, szoros gyűrűt alkotva körülöttünk.

- Csak az erősebb támadások képesek kárt okozni bennük. – tudatta velem Sakura, miközben egymásnak háttal vártuk a közeledő támadást. Az agyam extra sebességgel dolgozott, hogy melyik támadás is lenne a legjobb ezek ellen.

Miközben én ezen törtem a fejem, a hátam mögött valaki felkiáltott:

- Mieko, ne!!! – hátrakaptam a fejem. Sachiko kiáltott, úgy tűnt testtartásából is, hogy megpróbálta visszatartani Miekot, aki épp Ayumi csapásait kerülgette. Nem tudom, mi késztette arra, hogy ilyet tegyen.

Mielőtt még teljesen belefeledkeztem volna a gondolkodásba, egy hűvös. kimért hang zengett végig a tájon.

- Orochimaru? Hogy kerülsz te ide? – mindenki felnézett, hogy láthassa az ifjabb Uchihát, amint a szemével a csatamezőt pásztázza.

- Sasuke-kun… - hallottam Sakura hangját. Sasuke arca teljesen érzelemmentes maradt, egyetlenegy pillanatra suhant át rajta a döbbenet, valószínűleg Itachi miatt.

A másik oldalon Ayumi is megdermedt egy percre Sasuke hangja hallatán, és abbahagyta a támadást. Mieko értetlenül bámult rá. Onnan, ahol én álltam, nem lehetett mindent tisztán kivenni, de nekem úgy tűnt, mintha Ayumi harcolna az őt irányító jutsu ellen.

Ezt Orochimaru is észrevehette, mert elindult feléjük, teljes sebességgel. Miekonak fel se tűnt, annyira el volt foglalva Ayumival.

Ayumi azonban tisztában volt a veszéllyel, és újra önmaga volt. mielőtt Orochimaru közelebb ért, ellökte Miekot biztonságos távolba. Másra már nem is volt ideje, hisz Orochimaru belédöfte Kusanagi kardját.

- Már nincs szükségem rád.

Pár pillanatig homályosan láttam a hirtelen rámtörő kíntól, majd Miekoval szinkronban sikoltottam:

= AYUMI!!!!!!!

- Ayumi… - suttogta Sasuke is alig hallhatóan.


	19. Ayumi és Sasuke

P.O.V. Mieko

Épp odaértem Ayumihoz, mikor megjelent Sasuke. Láttam, ahogy elkezd remegni és küzd az irányításért. Kiváltó ok lehetett sasuke hangja is. Nem tudom, milyen kapcsolatban álltak ők ketten és nem is volt időm gondolkodni. Ayumi legyőzte Orochimaru jutsuját. A kígyó tisztában volt vele, hogy a lány megtörte az irányítást és azon nyomban intézkedett. Villám sebességgel Ayumi előtt termett. Innentől lassítva folytak a történések. Ayumival egy pillanatig szemkontaktusban voltunk. Nem gondolt másra, csak az én biztonságomra, ezért ellökött magától. Még földet sem értem, mikor Orochimaru katanája centikre kerülte el Ayumi szívét. A lány szeme tágra nyílt és még sikítani sem volt ideje. Egy vékony vércsík csörgedezett le a szája szélén.

- Már nincs szükségem rád. – mondta Orochimaru. ayumi kezei reflexből a katana felé kaptak, de Orochimaru gyorsabb volt és könyörtelenül visszarántotta a pengét. ebben a pillanatban landoltam a kemény talajon és Yumival ketten sikítottuk:

= AYUMI!!!!!!

Gyorsan feltápászkodtam és csetlő-botló módon megindultam feléjük. Ayumiban volt erő, mert igen messze lökött.

- Ayumi… - tisztán hallottam, ahogy Sasuke a nevét suttogja, majd villám sebességgel a kígyó felé lendítette katnáját, minek következtében Oro elejtette a Kusanagét és néhány méterrel hátrébb került. Sasuke az utolsó pillanatban kapta el Ayumit, mielőtt az unokatesóm a földdel találkozott volna. Óvatosan leengedte a földre és közel ölelte magához. Ayumi nem kis fájdalmat érzett. Próbáltam gyorsabban menni. „Ha időben odaérek, akkor tudok segíteni!" Ayumi felemelte kezét és Sasuke arcára tette. Nehezen lélegzett és minden erejére szükség volt, hogy meg tudjon szólalni.

- Sa…Sasu…ke… - látszott, ahogy Sasuke fogása erősebb lesz a lányon, megpróbálta a lányt ebben a világban tartani. – Cs- csináld ki… azt a szemetet… - Ayumi hangja elcsuklott, a keze pedig visszaesett maga mellé.

- Ayumi! – A földre estem Sasuke előtt. A szemét nem láttam, mert a haja eltakarta. A vasszorítása Ayumin megszűnt, óvatosan felemelte az ernyedt testet és a karjaimba helyezte.

- Vigyázz rá. – mondta halkan. A szemét még mindig nem láttam, de éreztem, hogy a gyilkos aura egyre erősebb. Sasuke felvette a földről a Kusanagit, majd felnézett. A tekintete lángolt a gyilkos ösztöntől, de ez nem törölte le a vigyort Orochimaru képéről.

- Te féreg! – mondta megvetve a szánalmas csúszómászót. Belépett elénk, így nem láttam Orochimaru reakcióját. A harc egy szemvillanás alatt elkezdődött.

- Yumi! – kiáltottam. Barátosném feleszmélt a sokkból és felénk futott.

- sachiko! Reiko! Kumiko! – kiáltotta, mire mindenki, képességét előhívva végzett ellenfelével és szintén megindult felénk. A lányok körbe álltak minket, Yumi pedig könnyes szemmel kérdezte:

- Tudsz még segíteni? – Bólintottam, a kezeimet pedig már rég körülvette a zöld, gyógyító chakra.

- Ayumi él. – mondtam. – Gyenge a szívverése és a légzése szinte alig érzékelhető. Ezért hihette Sasuke, hogy meghalt. Sok vért is vesztett. Van valakinél vérpótló tabletta? – kérdeztem, miközben a lányok minket védtek a néhány megmaradt ninja ellen.

- Nálam van. – hallottam Sachiko hangját a hátam mögül. Gyorsan mellém térdelt és a kezembe nyomott egy kis tasakot.

- Deidarától kaptam. Jól mondta, hogy elkel még.

- Köszi.

- Szívesen. – mondta és visszaállt a helyére.

- Sokáig tart még? – kérdezte Yumi, miközben egy újabb ellenséges ninja hullott a lábai elé.

- Még egy kicsit. – mondtam. Ayumi sebe begyógyult és a szívverése is erősödött.

- Áúúúú… mintha átdöftek volna… - hallottam Ayumi rekedt hangját. Fellélegeztem és elmosolyodtam.

- Mert át is döftek, te lüke. – mondtam félig sírva és átöleltem.

- Hol van Sasuke? – kérdezte.

- Épp téged bosszul meg! – mondta Kumiko a gyilkolászás közepette. És valóban. Sasuke foggal-körömmel, de nyugodtan küzdött. Orochimaru már nem vigyorgott. Alig állt a lábán és a megfogyatkozott számú ninjáit látván fogta fel a helyzet súlyosságát. Itachi, Sasori és Hidan Kabutoval voltak elfoglalva, míg mi és Konoha a maradék ninjával foglalkoztunk. A tömegben megpillantottam Aikot és a Gai csapatot, ahogy ők is küzdenek. Tehát időben visszaértek.

- Vége van. – hallottam Sasuke hangját és már csak azt láttam, ahogy Orochimaru feje elrepül. Kabuto elmenekült, úgy, ahogy a többi hang és kő ninja is, látván, hogy vezetőjük halott. Sasuke letörölte a vért Kusanagi pengéjéről és visszacsúsztatta régi katanájának hüvelyébe.

Lassan megfordult és a szemében fájdalom tükröződött. A lányoktól nem látta Ayumit, aki azóta fel is állt. A kezébe nyomtam néhány vérpótló tablettát, mert falfehér volt. Ekkor meglátta Sasukét és nem lehetett már visszafogni. Átfurakodta magát a lányok között és Sasuke felé futott.

- Sasuke! – kiáltotta és átölelte maikor odaért. Az ifjabb Uchiha arcára kiült a döbbenet.

- Mieko-onee-channak köszönd. – suttogta. Sasuke felnézett találkozott a tekintetünk. Bólintott a fejével, jelezvén, hogy köszöni és átölelte Ayumit. A vízcseppecske megjelent mindenki fején. Ne is várj többet egy Uchihától… Már megszokhattam volna. A harc elcsendesült és Konoha, megtépázva ugyan, de kivívta a győzelmet.

- Huh, legalább vége. – mondta Yumi.

Sasuke és Ayumi nem váltak szét az ölelésből, sőt mi több, Sasuke két ujját Ayumi álla alá csúsztatta és felemelte a fejét. Egy darabig elvesztek egymás tekintetében, de aztán Sasuke lehajolt és megcsókolta a lányt.

Ledöbbentünk. Mindenki őket nézte, de cseppet sem zavartatták magukat.

- Na jó. Most már tuti, hogy van köztük valami! – mondtam. – De mégis hogy? Ayumi, les mit megmagya..- nem tudtam végigmondani, amit akartam, mert a föld megremegett és hirtelen több ezer köd ninja jelent meg, élükön Madarával.

- Mi a?!

- Azt a súlyos! – kiáltottam – Yumi, túl hamar örültél.

Mindenki harcállásba állt és várta a Mizukage lépését. Sasuke és Ayumi azonban meg se mozdultak.

- Khm… Egy cseppet sem akarok zavarni, de… TÁRSASÁGUNK VAN! – kiáltottam. Ayumi és Sasuke szétváltak. yumi felvette a harcállást, Sasuke pedig kihúzta a Kusanagit egy halk sziszegéssel.

- Kezdjük hát.


	20. A végső küzdelem

**P.O.V. Yumi**

- Sasuke, milyen könnyen váltogatod a szövetségeseidet. –szólította meg Madara. Hangjában már sehol sem volt Tobi vidámsága és hülyeségei, az arca pedig mindvégig komoly maradt. „ A vihar előtti csend." – gondoltam magamban. Sasuke azonban szóra sem méltatta legnagyobb ellenfelünket. Madara épp újra szóra nyitotta a száját, mikor valaki landolt Sasuke-tól fél méterre.

- Szóval ő áll mindezek mögött… - nézett fel Naruto, olyan arccal, amelyet még soha nem láthattunk tőle.

- Feltételezem, Pein elbukott, ha te itt vagy. – szűkült össze Madara szeme. – Úgy tűnik, mindent magamnak kell elintéznem… Csakhogy maradt még két alárendeltem, akikben megbízhatok… kisame, Kakuzu! – ahogy a két említett előlépett, elállt a lélegzetem. Arról nem volt szó, hogy ők is beszállnak a harcba!

- Feloldotta a genjutsum… - hallottam Itachi hangját. Ott állt, nem messze tőlem. Az arcán csak úgy lángolt a gyűlölet. Nem is csoda, hiszen az élete megkeserítőjével állt szemben.

Sajnos Madara nem adott időt további elmélkedésre, kezének egy intésével elindította ninjáit, akik vadul rohantak ránk. Szempillantás alatt összecsapott a két fél, de már a legelső ütésekből éreztem, hogy ez a harc MÁS. Sokkal nagyobb a valószínűsége a halálunknak, mint eddig.

Időnk sem maradt támadni, védekeznünk kellett, ha nem akartunk rögtön meghalni. Még az S-szintű ninjáknak is nagy gondot okoztak ezek a szörnyetegek. Mert a köd ninjákra nincs jobb szó. Féktelen, irányíthatatlan, érzelemmentes, vérszomjas gyilkológépek, akik az életük árán is megvédik vezérüket, a Mizukagét és vakon teljesítik parancsait, még ha azok a biztos halált is jelentik számukra. Ilyen szörnyekkel szemben még a legjobb harcosoknak sincs esélyük.

Elkeseredetten, fogamat összeszorítva küzdöttem. Nem sok remény pislákolt bennem, de nem akartam megint feladni. Túlléptem azon, hogy önös érdekből cselekedjek. Most már nem az „én" a legfontosabb, hanem az „ők". Azokért, akiket szeretek, képes lennék feláldozni az életem, csak ne essen bajuk… Új kapuk nyíltak meg előttem, új érzések törtek a felszínre… bátran állíthatom, hogy… felnőttem.

Újult erővel vetettem magam a forgatagba, nem is törődve az elszenvedett sérülésekkel. Megpróbáltam segíteni azoknak a Konohaiaknak, akik már teljesen kimerültek a Peinnel folytatott csata során. Egy teljes pillanatig éreztem, milyen is lehet Narutonak lenni.

A szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy Hidan, Itachi, Sasori és Deidara együtt próbálják leteríteni korábbi társaikat, de azok most sokkal erősebbek voltak. Az ellenfeleink kipihentek, mi pedig majdnem teljesen ki lettünk szipolyozva. Madara ezt nagyon jól eltervelte: Pein és Orochimaru lefáraszt minket, neki pedig csak a végső csapást kell ránk mérnie.

Hiába gyűjtöttem össze az akaraterőm, hiába próbáltam teljes erőmből harcolni… Felesleges volt. Már alig bírtam megállni a lábamon, az izmaim égtek az erőfeszítéstől, a sebeim lüktettek a fájdalomtól… Már nem bírtam eléggé ellentartani a rám záporozó ütéseknek, ezért egyre jobban hátracsúsztam, míg végül az egyik csapás teljesen hátralökött, és ahogy hátraestem, egy éles kő belemélyedt a hátamba. Felszisszentem a hirtelen fájdalomtól, de megpróbáltam felülni. Igyekezetem abbamaradt, mikor egy sötét alak magasodott fölém. Madara végső Mangekyou Sharinganja őrült ütemben forgott, míg engem nézett. Fittyet hányva Deidara Sharingannal kapcsolatos intelmeire, a szemébe bámultam. Egyszerűen nem voltam épes elszakítani róla a tekintetem. A saját sikolyomat már nem is hallottam.

Tsukuyomi világában lehettem, mindenütt vörös és fekete színpamacsok keringtek körülöttem. Aztán egyszer csak összesűrűsödött az egyik és kirajzolódott Madara arca.

- Semmi esélyed kiszabadulni ebből a világból, csak ha én azt úgy akarom. – torzult ördögi vigyorba a szája. – Most pedig… köszöntsd a legrosszabb rémálmaid. – képek villantak fel a szemem előtt. Sasori holtan. Mieko élettelenül fekve Itachi karjaiban. Sachiko nagyra tágult, fénytelen szemei. És így tovább, az összes, számomra értékes személy holtteste futott át a látókörömön, újra és újra, fel-fel villódzva, körtáncot járva…

Kipattantak a szemeim és nehezen lélegeztem. A színek elmosódottak voltak, még nem láttam tisztán. Már nem is éreztem fizikai fájdalmat, a bensőm, az elmém üvöltött a kíntól.

Féltem, hogy ez csak a rémálom folytatása, egy porcikámat sem mertem megmozdítani.

Két perc után, amit én tíz órának éreztem, Reiko arcának körvonalai sejlettek fel előttem. Pislogni kezdtem, mire egyre élesebb lett a kép, míg végül teljesen biztos voltam benne, hogy Reiko-t látom.

- Yumi, minden rendben? – kérdezte, tőle szokatlan, aggodalmas hangon. Aprót biccentettem, ő pedig folytatta.

- Megtörtem Madara genjutsuját a Rin'neganommal, de most még ne próbálj meg harcolni, mert…

- Nem! – szakítottam félbe. A hangom rekedt volt. – Én is harcolok… - nagy küzdés árán sikerült felülnöm, de elborzasztott a látvány, ami elém tárult. Szinte az összes köd ninja még élt, a mi oldalunk azonban jócskán megcsappant.

Naruto is csak fél térden bírt már csak megállni, de ő még a jobbik eset volt.

- Csalódtam bennetek. – szólított meg minket Madara. – Azt hangoztatták, hogy az új generáció mennyivel felülmúlta a régieket… Ezzel szemben ti mind szánalmasak vagytok. Semmi jogotok nincs ninjának hívni magatokat. Az én feladatom pedig az, hogy eltöröljem a föld színéről az érdemtelen leszármazottakat… - elhallgatott. Kézpacséteket kezdett formálni, de nekünk már semmi erőnk nem volt megállítani. Vagy csak megindulni felé. Tehetetlenül néztük csak a Madara körül formálódó jutsu kezdeményeit, ami rövid időn belül felénk indult.

Lehunytam a szemem. Nem akartam látni, mi közeleg felénk. A támadás szele összevissza csapkodta a hajam, és éreztem, ahogy Reiko megszorítja a karom.

Hirtelen hatalmas robaj hallatszott, amibe beleremegett a föld. Csakhogy a várt fájdalom elmaradt. Hitetlenkedve nyitottam ki a szemem, arra számítva, hogy már a mennyországban találom magam. Ezzel ellentétben még mindig a csatamezőn ültem, azonban a konohaiak előtt egy óriási homokfal magasodott. Szép lassan lejjebb ereszkedett, így megpillanthattuk az újonnan érkezetteket. A homok falu ninjái álltak körbe minket. Legelöl a három testvér, Gaara, a Kazekage, Kankurou és Temari állt. Madara hitetlenkedve meredt rájuk, majd felkiáltott.

- NANI?!? (MICSODA?!?)

- Konoha no doumenkoku… (Konoha szövetségesei..) – kezdte a választ Temari.

- Suna no… (A Homok falu…) – folytatta Kankurou.

- Shinobi da. (…ninjái) – fejezte be Gaara. Kettőt se pislogtam, máris újraindult az elkezdett harc. Csakhogy most a köd ninják embereikre akadtak. Nehezen álltak ellent az elsöprő támadásnak, egymás után estek el.

Mieko hirtelen felállt.

- Lányok, nem gondoljátok, hogy ideje lenne megmutatnunk Madarának, hogy kik is vagyunk?– Sachiko arcán ördögi vigyor terült szét.

- Benne vagyok, Tanítsuk móresre!

- Egyetértek. – állt fel Kumiko is.

Nem hagynám ki. – csatlakozott Reiko. Mindannyian rám néztek, mert én még mindig a földön ültem.

- Kinéznétek belőlem, hogy kimaradok a legjobb részből? – nevettem rájuk. Mi öten előresétáltunk, azok pedig, akik eddig reményvesztetten ültek, mögénk sorakoztak. Gaara és ninjái is csatlakoztak a tömeghez. Madarának akkor már csak egy kisebb csapata maradt, Kisame-val és Kakuzuval kiegészülve.

Valami különös erő lebegett a levegőben. Mintha minden Avilágon visszafojtaná a lélegzetét és ennek a harcnak a végkifejletét várná. Talán így is van. Figyelnek minket…

A régi nagy hősök is büszkén néznek le arra a nemzedékre, amely egyáltalán nem érdemtelen.

Lehunytam a szemem és megkerestem a bensőmben a hatalmas erő forrását. Gátak, korlátok nélkül szabadult fel, eltöltve engem egy jobb világ ígéretével. Igen… ezzel az erővel szebbé tehetjük a világot.

Felpillantottam. Körülöttem már ott kavargott az óriási mennyiségű fekete chakra, a többiek még csukott szemmel koncentráltak. Egymás után lángoltak fel a chakratömegek: vörös, aztán halványzöld, enyhe világoskék, majd sötét mélykék.

Madara döbbenten állt, miközben a csatlósai megpróbáltak elmenekülni. Sikertelenül.

Az öt chakraoszlop lassanként egybeolvadt, hatalmas erőhullámokat bocsátva ki közben. Teljes, megmaradt erőmmel koncentráltam, hogy chakráink eggyé váljanak, a legfontosabb pillanatban egyek legyünk. Az egyik pillanatban az erő hirtelen felszabadult és mindent elsöpörve lezúdult. Az ezt kísérő villanás olyan erős volt, mintha 500 gömbvillám sújtott volna le egyszerre.

Mikor kinyitottam a szemem, már csak egy krátert láttam. Nem mertem még elhinni, hogy győztünk. A háttérben többen is felujjongtak.

Amikor azonban eloszlott a por és a füst, többekben bennszakadt a lélegzet. Madara sértetlenül állt a kráter legmélyebb pontján, arcán sátáni mosollyal.

Hamarosan felfedeztem, miért nem ártott neki a támadásunk: egy védőpajzs feszült körülötte, mindent visszaverve.

Egyszerre rohant meg az elkeseredettség, a fájdalom és a reményvesztettség, és nem bírtam már tovább állni, térdre estem.

- U-ussoo…(N-nem lehet…) – hátrált el Mieko is.

- Látjátok, nem árthattok nekem, én sebezhetetlen vagyok! Enyém lesz a világ fölötti korlátlan hatalom, és akkor eltaposlak benneteket, ti hitvány férgek! – kacagott őrült módon Madara. – Én leszek a-… - a mondatot egy hatalmas reccsenés szakította félbe. A védőpajzson hajszálvékony repedések futottak végig, majd apró darabkákra robbant szét. Erre egyértelműen Madara sem számított, tekintve az arckifejezését. Végre itt volt a hőn áhított lehetőség!

A szemem sarkából hirtelen mozgást észleltem. Itachi és Sasuke tökéletes egyetértésben, nyugodtan sétáltak a régi legnagyobb Uchiha felé, majd… olyan gyorsan történt minden, hogy az érzékeim nem voltak képesek tartani a tempót. Én már csak azt láttam, hogy Madara teste minden élet nélkül hullik a porba. Akkor…vége. Az Uchihák lerendezték az ügyeiket, Orochimaru már halott, ellenség egy szál se. Győztünk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^

***

Miután teljes bizonyossággal kijelenthettük, hogy győztünk, még sok munka várt ránk. Szerencsére Narutonak sikerült meggyőznie Nagatot (Pein) a maga igazáról, így az visszahozta az általa megölt konohaiakat az életbe, bár meghalt a művelet során. konan megígérte az Uzumaki fiúnak, hogy Amegakure a segítségére lesz az álmai valóra váltásában.

Sajnos Nagato csak a falusiakat volt képes újra életre kelteni, a lerombolt falut nekünk kellett újjáépítenünk. Mivel Tsunade erősen legyenült állapotban volt, Ideiglenesen Kakashi vette át az irányítást. Mint kiderült, két főtanácsost meggyilkolták a harcok alatt, már Nagato halála után. Danzou, az ANBU-Gyökér vezetője is eltűnt, de holttestére nem leltek rá.

A mi helyzetünk pedig egész idő alatt tisztázatlan maradt. Megtűrtek ugyan minket Konohában, nem mondták, hogy tűnjünk el, de nem is marasztaltak. Egyedül Aiko és Miharu foglalkozott velünk, a többi falusi szinte keresztülnézett rajtunk.

Mikor nagyjából befejeződtek az építési munkálatok, Tsunade bejelentette, hogy visszavonul és átadja posztját egy új személynek. Senki nem tudta pontosan, ki lesz az, de a találgatások elkezdődtek. Végül elérkezett a várva várt, nagy nap.

Hatalmas tömeg gyűlt össze a Hokage-rezidencia előtti téren, szinte egymásra tapostak az emberek. Mi kilencen valahol a szélén álltunk, igyekeztünk nem felhívni magunkra a figyelmet. Attól tartottunk, még a végén elűznek bennünket.

Amikor Tsunade kiállt az erkély szélére, a tömeg elcsendesedett. Elhalt a beszélgetés, egy pisszenés se hallatszott.

- Üdvözlök mindenkit a hatodik Hokage beiktatási ünnepségén! – zengett fel Tsunade hangja. – Biztos furdalja már az oldalatokat a kíváncsiság, ezért nem is húzom tovább a szót, bemutatom Konohagakure hatodik Hokagéjét… Uzumaki Narutot! – olyan taps- és ujjongásorkán tört ki, mintha bomba robbant volna. Naruto egy kivsit még félszegen, de boldogan vigyorogva lépett elődje mellé. tsunade egy kicsit háttérbe húzódott, Naruto pedig megköszörülte a torkát és beszélni kezdett:

- „Nagyon jó érzés itt állni, köszönöm emberek!" Három éve talán még ez lett volna a beszédem. – nevetett – de most már tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a Hokage pozíciója nem csak abból áll, hogy ő a legerősebb és mindenki csodálja. Nem, egy Hokagénak ki kell tudnia választani a legjobb utat a faluja védelme érdekében és akár az élete árán is megvédenie azt. Olyasvalakinek való feladat ez, aki képes megbirkózni a vele járó kötelezettségekkel és felelősséggel. Épp ezért nem mindegy, kit választanak ki.

Korábban talán még nem lettem volna alkalmas a posztra, de mesterem halála megismertette velem a veszteség fájdalmát, és ez felnőtté tett. Az ő álma az volt, hogy megtalálja a kulcsot, amivel megszabadíthatja a világot a szenvedés és a fájdalom láncaitól. Sajnos ő már nem tudta megtalálni, ezért rám bízta a feladatot. úgy hiszem, tudom, mi hozhat békét a világra… a hit önmagunkban… a győzni akarás… és a bátorság, hogy soha ne adjuk fel….

Mindig is az volt az álmom, hogy Hokage lehessek, de nem lehettem volna az, ha nem állnak mellettem a barátaim és nem hisznek bennem…, ha a tanáraim nem lendítenek előre a rögös úton…

És végül szeretnék köszönetet mondani azoknak, akik nélkül talán most nem álhatnánk itt. Köszönöm az Akatsuki egykori tagjainak és az öt kunoichinek, akik képesek voltak megváltoztatni egy csapat bűnözőt.

Szeretném ezúton megkérni őket, hogy maradjanak itt, Konohában és segítsenek nekünk… - alig hittem el, amit hallottam. Nemcsak, hogy nem üldöznek el minket, de még meg is kérnek, hogy maradjunk… Hűha.

Az ünnepség további része hagyományosan zajlott le. Én még mindig döbbent állapotban voltam, így észre sem vettem, mi történik, de már nem is érdekelt különösebben.

- Szóval? Mi legyen? Maradjunk, hm? – érdeklődött Deidara.

- Miért, hova a p****ba tudunk még menni? – szólt vissza Hidan.

- Maradjunk. –válaszoltam én is. mindannyian ugyanazon a véleményen voltunk, nem kellet sokat gondolkodnunk. Közben véget ért az ünnepség is, a tömegen keresztül láttam, ahogy Naruto és Hinata homlokukat összeérintve beszélgetnek, Ayumi éppen Sasukéba kapaszkodott, Neji súgott valamit Aikonak, mire ő halványan elpirult; Shikamaru nagyokat ásítva baktatott Miharu mellett… Elmosolyodtam. Végre. Végre mindenki boldog…

- Te jó ég! Hm! – kíváncsian fordultam vissza a többiek felé és már épp megkérdeztem volna Deidarát, hogy mi történt, mikor megláttam Kumikot és Hidant, amint cseppet sem zavartatva magukat, vadul csókolóztak.

- O.o… Tudjátok mit, menjetek inkább szobára…

**THE END**

Köszönöm mindenkinek hogy kitartottatok a story mellett. Remélem tetszett.^^

Sziasztok!


End file.
